M & A
by English's Flag
Summary: Fic Slash. Cette histoire commence à l'épisode 1x13 et dérive joyeusement, ou non.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour. Pour le début de cette fic, j'ai décidé de suivre plus ou moins les événements de la série à partir de l'épisode 1x13 mais d'en modifier certains passages. Je vous conseil de regarder l'épisode en même temps vu que pour ce chapitre, je suis l'épisode et ne réécrirais pas tout. Arthur et Merlin sont définitivement trop slashables.

* * *

Merlin

Dehors, l'aube pointait le bout de son nez. Merlin était assis sur son lit. Il n'avait pas pu protéger Arthur de la bête ancestrale. Le dos voûté, Merlin repensait à tout ce qui s'était passé la veille : l'attaque dans la grotte, le retour à Camelot les entrailles tordues par la peur, les larmes du Roi, le regard déçu de Gaius. Qu'aurait-il pu faire de plus ? Pas grand-chose sûrement mais il savait ce qu'il lui restait à faire. Aller à l'île des Bénis et échanger sa vie contre celle d'Arthur. Demain à la même heure, il ne serait surement plus de ce monde mais Arthur vivrait et c'est tout ce qui comptait au final. Merlin repensa brièvement à la conversation qu'il avait eue avec Gaius. L'homme l'avait supplié de ne pas y aller mais avait-il un autre choix ? Non. S'il ne le faisait pas, Arthur mourrait. Prit de nausées à cette idée, Merlin serra ses mains l'une contre l'autre. Il avait envie de pleurer devant tant d'injustice. Arthur était certes un crétin arrogant mais il n'avait pas mérité de mourir. Il devait aller lui parler une dernière fois, au cas où il ne le reverrait jamais. Qui sait ce qu'il se passera sur l'île des Bénis demain.

Merlin se glissa discrètement dans la chambre d'Arthur, les sens aux aguets. Tout était silencieux dans la pièce. A la lueur du feu de cheminé, Merlin put constater que la chambre était vide. Parfait, il ne serrait pas dérangé. Il s'approcha du lit où reposait Arthur et s'y assis. Le Prince reposait pâle et inerte. Un bandage lui barrait la poitrine. Le regard de Merlin se posa un instant sur le tissu tâché de sang. Sa culpabilité refit surface en un éclair. C'est d'une voix noué et basse qu'il commença à parler au prince.

-Arthur ? Hum. J'espère que tu m'entends et… En fait, même si ce n'est pas le cas ce n'est pas grave. Il y a certaines choses qu'il faut que je te dise.

Comme s'il répondait à Merlin, Arthur bougea une main dans sa direction. Merlin sourit à ce geste.

-Tu as beau être un crétin arrogant, tu n'en es pas moins un homme bien. Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour pouvoir te voir roi un jour mais je ne pense pas que je vivrai assez longtemps pour ça.

Des larmes dévalèrent les joues du jeune sorcier. Il reprit en reniflant :

-Je suis désolé de devoir t'abandonner mais c'est la seule solution. Je ne te laisserais pas mourir, pas si je peux l'en empêcher.

A ces mots, Arthur commença à s'agiter dans son sommeil. Ses épaules se contractèrent, sa tête commença à se balancer de droite à gauche, des mots sans queue ni tête à moitié étouffé sortirent de la bouche du prince. Merlin posa sa main sur le front d'Arthur dans une tentative de le calmer tandis que ses propres larmes redoublèrent d'intensité.

-Je sais, ça ne me plait pas non plus. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de faire attention à toi lorsque je ne serais plus là pour te surveiller. Tant de vies dépendent de toi et tu n'en es même pas conscient.

Merlin frotta ses larmes avec sa manche.

-Je vais devoir partir. Je te promets que tout ira bien, même si je ne suis plus là.

Merlin retira sa main du front du prince. A mi-chemin, celui-ci attrapa son bras.

-Arthur ?

Arthur avait les yeux grands ouverts braqués sur le sorcier. Le prince respirait rapidement et sa peau luisait causé par la transpiration. Sa poigne faisait mal à Merlin tellement il serrait fort. D'un coup, il tira Merlin vers lui et lui saisit la nuque. Les yeux dans les yeux, leurs bouches à quelques centimètres l'une de l'autre, Merlin déglutit difficilement. Le regard fiévreux du prince balayait chaque trait du visage de son serviteur comme s'il cherchait à les mémoriser, comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vraiment vu. Arthur se mit à parler :

-Non, s'il te plait. Pas ça. Ne pars pas.

-Arthur, je n'ai pas le choix.

-On a toujours le choix.

-Pas cette fois-ci. Je ne te laisserais pas mourir.

-Ne m'abandonne pas. J'ai besoin de toi, dit-il en rapprochant encore leurs visages.

De plus en plus gêné par cette proximité et par les paroles d'Arthur, Merlin se dégagea de l'emprise du prince et se leva du lit.

-Non ! Reste ici. C'est un ordre, Merlin.

Merlin recula.

-Si tu pars, ne revient plus.

Merlin déglutit, une boule dans la gorge mais recula encore en lui faisant face malgré les menaces.

-Je suis désolé Arthur mais mon choix est fait.

Sur ces mots, le jeune sorcier quitta rapidement la pièce sous les appels désespérés du prince. Une fois passé la porte, Merlin s'appuya contre celle-ci. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de la peine. Il l'entendit l'appeler encore quelques minutes avant que le silence ne revienne. Merlin soupira lourdement en essuyant les dernières traces salées sur ses joues. Merlin ne comprenait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. L'espace d'un instant, il avait cru que le prince allait l'embrasser. Pourquoi Arthur ferait-il une chose pareille ? C'était absurde, n'est ce pas ? Merlin secoua la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. C'était surement la fière qui influençait ses actes et ses paroles. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre. Un long chemin l'attendait et il devait encore boucler son sac.

* * *

Vite, il fallait qu'il rentre au plus vite à Camelot. Tout au long du trajet de retour, Merlin pria pour qu'Arthur soit toujours en vie. Si par malheur ce n'était pas le cas, il aurait échoué à sa mission et beaucoup de personnes en souffrirait, lui le premier. Arthur était son meilleur ami malgré les apparences. Il ne voulait pas d'un monde sans Arthur. Jamais.

Arrivé au château, il s'était précipité chez Gaius. Celui-ci lui avait remonté les bretelles mais Merlin s'en fichait. Il ne pouvait pas penser à autre chose qu'à Arthur. Pourvu que tout ce passe bien. Plus le temps passait et plus il en doutait. Depuis trois heures, Merlin tournait en rond dans l'office, incapable de se calmer et de s'assoir. Bientôt il n'aurait plus d'ongles à ronger à ce rythme là. Pourquoi fallait-il que ça prenne autant de temps ?

C'est à ce moment que Gaius entra dans la pièce. Il avait la mine sombre ce qui tétanisa Merlin sur place.

-Le prince est vivant.

Il avait réussi. Arthur vivrait….et il allait mourir. Mais peu lui importait. Aussi loin que remontait sa mémoire, jamais il n'avait été aussi heureux de toute sa vie. Arthur allait être Roi et Albion allait prospérer, un jour. Merlin s'assit sur un banc, soudain fatigué par tant d'émotions. Son sentiment de joie fut bien vite remplacé par la honte. Gaius avait raison. Il avait fait une folie mais il ne la regrettait pas le moins du monde. Chaque homme faisait ses choix et mourrait à cause d'eux. Et il avait choisis. Il avait choisis Arthur. La vie du prince valait mille fois plus que la sienne.

* * *

Le dragon l'avait trahit. Nimueh l'avait trahit. Et ils se disaient prêt à l'aider alors qu'au final, ils le poignardaient dans le dos. Pourquoi devait-il vivre lui alors que sa mère allait mourir par sa faute ?

Merlin était au chevet de sa mère. Il voulait qu'on le laisse tranquille. A l'aube, il repartirait sur l'île des Bénis et Nimueh avait intérêt à arranger les choses ou il ne répondait plus de lui. Deux petits coups frappés à la porte lui fit tourner la tête. Gaius ouvrit la porte et lui fit signe de le suivre dans la pièce principale. Il s'exécuta en soupirant. Ils s'assirent silencieusement à la table à manger.

-Je dois la sauver, Gaius.

Gaius examina le jeune homme. On aurait dit que tous les malheurs de la terre lui étaient tombés dessus. Beaucoup trop de responsabilités reposaient sur ses frêles épaules.

-Tu ne peux pas Merlin.

-Si je le peux. A quoi me servent mes pouvoirs si je ne peux pas la sauver ?

-Nimueh ne te laissera pas te sacrifier.

-Pourquoi ? Elle me hait.

-Tu es trop important pour elle. Tu es celui qui ramènera la magie à Camelot et elle le sait.

-Je serais la convaincre. Je ne lui laisserais pas le choix. Je pars de suite, dit-il en se levant.

Gaius s'empressa d'intervenir.

-Arthur a demandé à te voir. Tu ne t'es pas présenté depuis qu'il s'est réveillé et il veut te parler.

Merlin soupira. Il avait oublié de passer, trop inquiet pour sa mère.

-Comment va-t-il ?

-Va voir son état par toi-même. Il va finir par croire que tu le fuis. Et fais moi plaisir, attends demain matin pour prendre la route.

-D'accord, je te le promets.

Merlin se leva et sortit de la pièce avant de prendre la direction de la chambre d'Arthur. Il laissa ses pieds le guider tout en repensant aux dernières phrases de Gaius : « Il va finir par croire que tu le fuis. » Le fuyait-il ? Non, pas vraiment, peut-être un peu, d'accord il l'évitait. Il n'avait pas rendu visite à Arthur le soir ou celui-ci s'était réveillé alors qu'il aurait pus. Il n'avait pas envie d'affronter Arthur, surtout pas maintenant. Pas après ce qu'Arthur lui avait dit, pas avec ce sentiment de gêne qui ne le quittait plus. Il ne faisait que suivre ses ordres après tout : ne pas revenir. Alors pourquoi était-il devant sa porte depuis cinq minutes ? Il ne savait pas lui-même. Il n'était pas prêt à affronter Arthur. Lorsqu'il repensait à lui, il ressentait à nouveau le souffle du prince contre ses lèvres. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi mais tous ses poils se dressaient à chaque fois et cela lui faisait peur.

Merlin entra, fuyant le regard d'Arthur. Celui-ci lui jeta à peine un regard.

-Ah, Merlin.

-Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien, répondit le prince en avalant un raisin.

Merlin voulait sortir. L'air était lourd des derniers mots échangés entre eux la veille.

-Il parait que vous vouliez me voir.

-Oui.

Arthur n'ajouta rien. Il se dirigea lentement vers la fenêtre et regarda à l'extérieur comme il en avait l'habitude. Merlin examina Arthur. Il avait les épaules contractées. Sa mâchoire était crispée. Son menton pointait vers l'avant. Depuis le temps, Merlin avait associé ce mouvement à la contrariété, à la frustration que ressentait le prince.

-Tu es encore à Camelot finalement. Je croyais que tu devais partir.

Merlin était prêt à parier que ce n'était pas ce qu'Arthur allait lui dire il y a encore quelques minutes.

-Je suis revenu…..…. Mais je dois repartir.

Arthur se tourna pour faire face au sorcier, les sourcils froncés.

-Je vais bien pourtant, répliqua le prince d'un ton dur. Tu n'as plus de raisons de partir à nouveau de Camelot.

Comment Arthur pouvait-il être si égoïste ? Merlin fronça à son tour les sourcils. Etait-il aveugle au point de se croire le centre de sa vie ?

-Il n'y a pas que vous dans ma vie, Sire, répondit Merlin sur le même ton.

Arthur s'avança vers lui tel un prédateur, le menton de nouveau en avant. L'atmosphère s'électrifia d'un coup.

-Pourquoi pars-tu cette fois-ci ? Tu dois aider un chat à descendre d'un arbre ? répliqua-t-il, moqueur.

Un chat ? Est-ce là toute la considération qu'Arthur avait pour lui ? Il n'était bon qu'à aider des chats alors qu'il avait sauvé si souvent la vie d'Arthur ? Alors que sa mère allait mourir par sa faute. S'en fût trop pour Merlin qui se mit à lui crier dessus.

-Ce que je fais ne vous regarde pas, Sire. Je suis certes votre serviteur mais je ne suis pas votre esclave. Vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi. Votre ego vous fait peut-être penser le contraire mais je ne vous appartiens pas et je ne vous appartiendrais jamais.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à Arthur pour saisir Merlin par le col de sa main valide. Bizarrement le prince s'était calmé, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon pour le jeune sorcier. Merlin, lui, était toujours hors de lui.

-Pour quelqu'un qui ne m'appartient pas, tu obéis pourtant à tous mes ordres à longueur de journée.

- Lâchez-moi ! se débâtit Merlin.

-Réponds d'abord à ma question. Où te rends-tu ? Ou plutôt, chez qui vas-tu ?

-Qu'est ce que cela peut bien vous faire ? Vous êtes jaloux ? Vous m'avez pourtant ordonné de ne pas revenir.

Arthur se figea à ces mots comme frappé par la foudre. Il fixait la porte derrière son serviteur, les yeux dans le vague. Merlin en profita pour échapper à l'emprise du prince. Il sortit en claquant la porte sans ajouter un mot.

Merlin ne comprenait pas. Il courrait dans les couloirs sans se préoccuper des regards qu'on lui jetait sur son passage. Ce n'était pas l'attitude du Arthur qu'il connaissait. Plus rien ne tournait rond dans la vie de Merlin. Il n'avait qu'une envie : que tout cela cesse.

Merci


	2. Chapter 2

Voici la version du point de vue d'Arthur sur les mêmes événements. Je ne le ferais pas à chaque fois. C'est juste pour comprendre leurs états d'esprits respectifs. Arthur est extrêmement perturbé. Je sais que ça peut être fatiguant à lire. Rassurez-vous, cela ne durera pas.

PS : Merci FF d'interdire aux nouveaux utilisateurs de poster pendant les deux premiers jours…..Whyyyyyy ?

* * *

Arthur

Arthur avait l'impression de flotter dans les airs. Il avait l'impression que son corps était loin de lui, comme s'il ne lui appartenait plus. Quelle sensation étrange. Son corps flottait mais son esprit était toujours là. Arthur essaya de percevoir quelque chose dans ce vide constant. Un murmure. Oui, c'était bien un murmure qu'il venait d'entendre. C'était la voix de son père mais il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ses paroles. Pourquoi son père était-il là ? Il pensait pourtant se trouver dans une grotte à des lieux de Camelot. Il était peu probable que son père ait fait le chemin jusque là, ce qui voulait dire qu'on l'avait ramené lui. Bien. Il savait où il se trouvait. C'était déjà ça. Une pensée lui comprima le cœur. Qu'était-il arrivé à Merlin ? S'il était tombé il ne restait plus personne pour le protéger. Non. Merlin ne pouvait pas être mort, pas après tout ce qu'ils avaient traversés ensemble. Au fond de lui une petite voix lui chuchota que le jeune homme allait bien. Arthur se détendit de nouveau. Oui, il ne pouvait en être autrement.

Arthur ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Pourquoi était-il dans cette brume, dans cet espace vide sans planché ni plafond, sans murs ? C'était frustrant de se retrouver coupé du monde. Que se passait-il à Camelot ? Comment allait Merlin ? Toujours cette même question qui lui revenait sans cesse à l'esprit. Il n'était pas inquiet pour lui-même. Gaius allait le guérir, il en était certain. Si seulement il pouvait entendre ce qui se passait autour de lui. Bon allez Arthur, concentre toi. Tu as pu entendre ton père tout à l'heure. Tu peux faire mieux que ça.

Arthur ouvrit son esprit, essayant d'étendre ses perceptions le plus loin possible. Rien. Il s'y prenait peur être mal. Comment savoir ? Tout compte fait, il entendait bien quelque chose mais le bruit était diffus. C'était une sorte de crépitement comme…..un feu, du bois qui brûle. Feu signifiait cheminée et cheminée signifiait sa chambre. Il était surement sur son lit. Mise à par les crépitements du feu, aucun bruit ne l'entourait. Ce devait être la nuit. C'était bien sa veine. Il devrait encore attendre pour avoir des nouvelles de Merlin…. Ou peut-être pas. Un grincement, le bruit de sa porte. Il la reconnaitrait entre mille. Des pas. Quelqu'un était avec lui. Le bruit d'un tissu froissé. Cette personne devait être près de lui. Qui cela pouvait-il être ? Son père ? Peu probable au milieu de la nuit. Gaius ? Pareil. Arthur chercha toutes les possibilités en écartant volontairement celle qui lui comprimait le cœur. Merlin. Ca pouvait être Merlin. C'est tout ce qu'il espérait. Et pourquoi diable cette personne ne parlait-elle pas. Cette attente l'agaça au plus haut point.

-Arthur ? Hum.

Merlin était en vie. Merci mon Dieu. Il allait bien. Quel soulagement. Il avait envie de crier sa joie de la plus haute tour du château pour être sur que personne à Camelot ne l'ignore. Il était heureux, ce qui ne semblait pas être le cas de son serviteur. Que se passait-il ? Pourquoi Merlin avait-il une voix si triste ?

-J'espère que tu m'entends et… En fait, même si ce n'est pas le cas ce n'est pas grave. Il y a certaines choses qu'il faut que je te dise.

Il fallait qu'il communique avec lui. Juste quelque chose pour lui faire comprendre qu'il l'écoutait. A peine eut-il pensé ça que sa main bougea d'elle-même sans qu'il s'en rende compte.

-Tu as beau être un crétin arrogant, tu n'en es pas moins un homme bien. Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour pouvoir te voir roi un jour mais je ne pense pas que je vivrai assez longtemps pour ça.

Un crétin arrogant ? Était-ce là tout ce que Merlin pensait de lui ? Non, néanmoins la critique lui fit tout de même mal. Il essaya de se focaliser sur la suite. Rien. Si, des pleures, Merlin pleurait. Arthur ne comprenait pas. Que s'était-il passé pour qu'il soit dans un état pareil ? Allait-il mourir ? Était-ce la cause de la tristesse de Merlin ? Il ne comprenait pas.

-Je suis désolé de devoir t'abandonner mais c'est la seule solution. Je ne te laisserais pas mourir, pas si je peux l'en empêcher.

Non ! Ce n'était pas possible. Avait-il bien entendu ? Merlin comptait partir, l'abandonner. Ce mot tourna en boucle dans l'esprit du prince. Il devait faire quelque chose. Il ne pouvait pas rester inerte, allongé dans son lit alors qu'IL comptait partir et ne plus revenir. Il fallait qu'il se concentre. Bouger. Il fallait bouger. Il retrouva son corps en un éclair. Son corps mais aussi la douleur. Elle était là, au dessus de son cœur, vivace et lancinent. Arthur y prêta à peine attention, son esprit focalisé sur Merlin. Il devait coûte que coûte lui parler, le convaincre de rester. Peu à peu, Arthur reprenait le contrôle de son corps. Il le sentait. Il arrivait à plier les orteils.

Son front. Merlin y avait déposé une main. Arthur savoura ce geste d'affection autant que sa fraîcheur. Les doigts le caressait, jouait avec une mèche de ses cheveux, ce qui calma un peu sa peur.

-Je sais, ça ne me plait pas non plus. Tout ce que je te demande c'est de faire attention à toi lorsque je ne serais plus là pour te surveiller. Tant de vies dépendent de toi et tu n'en es même pas conscient.

Arthur était effondré. Il allait le perdre pour de bon. Le pire dans l'histoire c'est qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi. Que s'était-il passé entre hier et aujourd'hui pour que Merlin parte si précipitamment ? Il ne voyait qu'une seule réponse à cette question : il avait été blessé, lui le prince Arthur de Camelot. Ce n'était pas la première fois pourtant.

-Je vais devoir partir. Je te promets que tout ira bien, même si je ne suis plus là.

Le même mot revenait encore et encore : abandon, abandon, abandon. Non ! Jamais il ne le permettrait. Son bras bougea sans qu'il ne le contrôle vraiment.

-Arthur ?

Les yeux d'Arthur s'ouvrirent d'un coup. Tout tournait autour de lui. Il devait avoir de la fièvre. Le prince repéra directement son serviteur et fixa son regard sur lui. Rester concentre lui demandait un effort surhumain. Arthur avait l'impression d'étouffer mais peu importait. Seul Merlin était important. Celui-ci se retrouva penché sur lui il ne sût comment. Il était si près de lui qu'il aurait pus compter ses cils s'il l'avait voulu. Pour la première fois, son regard s'attarda sur les traits de son serviteur. Des pommettes saillantes, des cheveux noirs et ondulés, des oreilles invraisemblables, des yeux limpides encore humide, un nez droit et fin, une bouche… Merlin ne devait pas partir.

-Non, s'il te plait. Pas ça. Ne pars pas, le supplia Arthur, l'orgueil en poche.

-Artur, je n'ai pas le choix.

-On a toujours le choix.

-Pas cette fois-ci. Je ne te laisserais pas mourir.

Il était prêt à mourir pour que Merlin reste. Peu lui importait de vivre sans lui.

-Ne m'abandonne pas. J'ai besoin de toi, dit-il en rapprochant encore leurs visages.

Des lèvres ….. si proche. Arthur était comme hypnotisé. Il mit quelques secondes à comprendre que Merlin s'était éloigné.

-Non ! Reste ici. C'est un ordre, Merlin.

Merlin recula. Arthur était désespéré. Il allait le perdre. En dernier recours, il le menaça.

-Si tu pars, ne revient plus.

Merlin déglutit, une boule dans la gorge mais recula encore en lui faisant face malgré l'ultimatum.

-Je suis désolé Arthur mais mon choix est fait.

Merlin sortit. Le cœur d'Arthur se brisa. Il l'appela encore et encore avant de retomber dans l'inconscience. Le vide reprit sa place aussi vite qu'il avait disparu. Game Over. Il avait perdu. Ce qui le perturbait le plus c'est qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il ressentait tout ces sentiments : peine, défaite, honte, envie. Il avait envie de pleurer mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Il avait envie de serrer Merlin contre lui pour être sur que tout irait bien pour lui. Depuis quand Merlin avait-il une place si importante dans sa vie ? Il ne se reconnaissait plus lui-même ces derniers temps. Epuisé, il se laissa flotter dans le vide, l'esprit à nouveau déconnecté de ce qui l'entourait.

* * *

Arthur s'était trompé. Il n'était pas seul dans le vide. Merlin y était aussi. Il se tenait là, en face de lui, à quelques mètres seulement. Arthur se débattit pour pouvoir l'atteindre. Il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il se mit à battre des bras et des jambes dans l'espoir de le rejoindre. Peine perdue. Plus il avançait, plus Merlin reculait. Arthur en vient à penser que Merlin le fuyait beaucoup trop ces derniers temps. Il était là mais cependant Arthur avait l'impression que ce n'était pas vraiment lui. Son regard, d'habitude si concerné, était vide lorsqu'il se tournait vers lui. Merlin finit par lui tourner le dos et s'éloigna. Arthur reprit ses mouvements, en vain.

Tout à coup, quelqu'un apparu. Une femme. Une belle femme habillée de rouge et Merlin se dirigeait vers elle. C'était un cauchemar. Arthur redoubla d'effort pour les rejoindre. Devant ses yeux, il vit Merlin enlacer la jeune femme. Pitié, non. Pas ça.

Soudain, il sentit une main sur sa tempe. Merlin était de retour, il en était sur. Il n'avait pas pus le quitter. Cette simple pensée suffit à le calmer. Il se retrouva à nouveau seul dans le vide. Ce simple geste l'avait rassuré. Il se laissa flotter, épuisé de ses efforts.

* * *

Une voix lui parlait, douce et belle, sortie de nulle part. Il se concentra sur elle. Qui était-ce ? Il ne savait pas. Il l'écouta toute de même. Il comprenait ce qui était dit sans pour autant arriver à en saisir le sens. C'était étrange. On le touchait. Arthur sentit plusieurs pressions sur son corps sans pour autant arriver à les situer. La personne lui saisit la main dans un geste de réconfort. Il en fut touché. Peu de personnes à Camelot se permettaient autant de familiarité avec lui. Après tout, il était l'héritier du trône. Pourtant il était aussi un homme. Un homme qui n'avait pas connu sa mère. Aussi loin qu'il se souvenait, il avait toujours tout fait pour briller aux yeux des autres. Il voulait qu'on l'aime pour ce qu'il était. Tous les regards étaient sans cesse braqué sur lui, le prince, mais peut de personne faisait vraiment attention à lui. Son père lui-même ne le regardait que lorsqu'il le rendait fière.

Le seul qui se préoccupait vraiment de lui, c'était Merlin. Quoiqu'il fasse, le jeune homme n'était jamais loin. Tout au long de sa vie, il avait eu une multitude de serviteur mais aucun n'était comme Merlin, aucun n'était si attentif à lui. Les autres se contentaient d'exécuter les ordres alors que Merlin cherchait toujours ce qui était le mieux pour le prince. Bon, c'est vrai. II avait eu des serviteurs plus obéissants que lui mais il ne l'aurait échangé contre rien au monde. Au fil du temps, Arthur s'était attaché au jeune homme. Il passait de moins en moins de temps avec ses chevaliers pour rester avec Merlin. Bien sur, il cherchait toujours un prétexte afin de ne pas perdre la face mais le résultat était le même. Cette addiction lui faisait peur. Il ne s'en rendait compte que maintenant. Arthur ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait cette envie tapie au fond de lui. Il était si fatigué, beaucoup trop pour réfléchir à cette question maintenant. Il se laissa glisser à nouveau dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Arthur soupira d'aise. Il s'était réveillé il y a une heure de cela. Il était heureux d'avoir quitté le vide pour le monde des vivants. Gaius était venu l'examiné sous le regard à la fois rassuré et anxieux de son père. Le médecin de la cour avait annoncé qu'il vivrait. Une bonne nouvelle que son père s'était empressé d'aller diffuser dans tout le royaume. Cela le fit sourire. Décidément, il ne changerait jamais. Son père lui avait parlé brièvement d'un ange gardien et il avait sourit. Il le connaissait son ange gardien : Merlin. Il ne savait pas comment et ne voulait pas le savoir. Tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux était que tous soient sains et sauf. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il fermait les yeux sur ce qui entourait Merlin. Il se produisait des événements étranges autour du jeune homme mais il tenait trop à Merlin pour s'y attarder. D'ailleurs, où se trouvait-il ? Etrange qu'il ne se soit pas encore présenté.

Un mouvement sur sa droite attira son attention. C'était Gwen. Elle se tenait raide, un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

-Je le savais. Je savais que vous guéririez.

Cette voix qui lui avait parlé et qu'il n'arrivait pas à identifier. C'était Gwen. Qu'avait-elle dit déjà ?

-Je me souviens que tu m'as parlé.

-Vraiment ?

Ainsi donc elle ne voulait pas en discuter. Que lui avait-elle dit déjà ?

-Tu m'as caressé le front.

-Je m'occupais de votre fièvre.

-Tu n'as jamais perdu espoir.

-Je ne faisais que parler de banalités.

De banalités ? Mais bien sur. C'est pour ça que tu me tourne le dos. Arthur avait beau se concentrer, il n'arrivait pas à se souvenir de ce qu'elle lui avait confié. Seule des brides lui revenait en mémoire.

-Rappelle moi ce que tu disais.

-Je ne m'en souviens pas.

-Mais si, tu t'en souviens.

-Non, vraiment.

-Allez, quelque chose sur l'homme que je suis à l'intérieur.

-Non, je n'ai jamais dit ça.

-Guenièvre.

-Je dois aller les laver, Sire.

Elle sortit précipitamment de la pièce ce qui fit sourire Arthur. Elle était touchante. Il ne connaissait pas vraiment Gwen. Il savait que son père était mort et qu'elle servait Morgana. Au-delà de ça, elle lui était parfaitement inconnue. Arthur la croissait régulièrement mais ne lui adressait jamais la parole. Il faudrait qu'il le fasse à l'occasion. Elle avait l'air d'une fille bien.

Arthur essaya de se redresser dans son lit. Peine perdue. Où était passé ce satané Merlin quand on avait besoin de lui ? Il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant. Arthur devait le remercier. Oh certes, il ne le ferait pas directement. Il préférait les moyens détourné d'autant plus qu'il n'était sur de rien. Il n'avait plus qu'à l'attendre désormais.

* * *

Arthur était en colère. Merlin n'était pas venu le voir ce matin, pas plus qu'hier soir. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Qu'est ce qui le retenait ? Gaius lui avait pourtant assuré que le jeune homme se trouvait dans l'enceinte du château. Cette nouvelle rassura Arthur dans un premier temps. Cela voulait dire que Merlin était en vie. La boule qui comprimait sa gorge depuis sa dernière conversation avec Merlin s'envola comme par magie.

Mais alors ! Quelle était la raison de cette absence ? Qu'avait-il donc de si important à faire pour être dans l'incapacité de venir lui rendre visite. Ils étaient pourtant amis. Oui, enfin, en quelque sorte. Serait-ce à cause de ce qu'Arthur lui avait dit sous l'effet de la fièvre ? C'est vrai qu'Arthur n'avait pas été très digne ce jour là. Pourtant rien dans ses propos… Oooooooh ! Il n'avait qu'en même pas dit ça ? L'entièreté de la conversation se rappela à son bon souvenir. Arthur lui avait avoué avoir besoin de lui et c'était la stricte vérité. Qui nettoierait son armure si Merlin n'était pas là ? Il était de mauvaise foi mais il s'en fichait. Qu'avait-il dit d'autre ? Ah, oui. Il l'avait menacé d'un ultimatum. Ce n'était pas très malin. Quoiqu'il en soit, Merlin avait du le prendre au mot. Si ce n'était que de l'orgueil mal placé, Merlin reviendrait bientôt vers lui et tout redeviendrait comme avant entre eux. Pourtant Arthur ne le désirait pas. Il voulait plus sans savoir de quoi il s'agissait.

Et puis, il y avait eu ces gestes. Il y avait eu cet instant entre eux. Merlin était alors si proche de lui qu'il aurait pu compter ses cils si sa vision le lui aurait permis. Il y avait eu sa bouche, si proche. Arthur rougit au fond de son lit. Ca ne lui ressemblait décidemment pas tout ça. Lorsque Merlin reviendrait, il allait s'excuser. C'était la meilleure chose à faire.

L'après-midi était passé et toujours aucune trace de Merlin. Arthur faillit plusieurs fois partir à sa recherche mais sa fierté l'en empêcha. Sa colère se transforma en rage au fil des heures. Il fit tout de même passer un message à l'attention de Merlin lorsque Gaius vint changer son bandage et lui dire qu'il pouvait se lever. Il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.

La nuit était tombée sur Camelot depuis deux bonnes heures lorsque Merlin fit enfin son apparition. La rage que ressentait Arthur se change directement en soulagement et en anxiété. Il avait cru que son serviteur ne reviendrait plus lui parler. Qu'allait-il bien pouvoir lui dire maintenant ? Il y a encore quelques heures, il aurait voulu s'excuser mais ce n'était plus le cas. Arthur voulait savoir ce qui avait retardé Merlin. Il voulait lui parler de ces gestes qu'il avait eues envers lui cependant il avait trop honte pour le faire.

-Ah, Merlin.

-Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien, répondit le prince en avalant un raisin.

Arthur remarqua immédiatement que le jeune homme le fuyait à sa manière de se coller à la porte. Il fallait qu'il le mette en confiance s'il voulait avoir cette conversation. C'était peut-être sa dernière chance d'en parler avec lui.

-Il parait que vous vouliez me voir.

-Oui.

Oui, il voulait le voir. Il l'avait attendu et maintenant il ne savait pas par quoi commencer. Arthur s'éloigna vers la fenêtre pour se donner le temps de réfléchir. C'était frustrant qu'il soit si proche et qu'il ne puisse pas parler de ce qui s'était passé entre eux. Arthur choisit un terrain neutre pour commencer cette conversation. Mieux valait l'amadouer en premier.

-Tu es encore à Camelot finalement. Je croyais que tu devais partir.

Il y avait mieux pour débuter une explication mais rien d'autre ne lui était venu à l'esprit.

-Je suis revenu…..…. Mais je dois repartir.

Arthur se tourna pour faire face au jeune homme, les sourcils froncés. Comment ça il allait repartir ? Il en était hors de question. Sa place était avec lui. Merlin lui avait raconté qu'il s'en allait pour lui sauver la vie. Il allait parfaitement bien maintenant. Il ne comprenait pas la raison de son départ.

-Je vais bien pourtant, répliqua le prince d'un ton dur. Tu n'as plus de raisons de partir à nouveau de Camelot.

Arthur vit le changement s'opérer sur le visage de son serviteur. La surprise, tout d'abord, fût suivie par de la colère. Qu'avait-il dit de si terrible ?

-Il n'y a pas que vous dans ma vie, Sire, répondit Merlin sur le même ton.

Il n'y avait probablement pas que lui mais Arthur comptait bien en être le centre. Il n'apprécia pas du tout le ton qu'avait employé le jeune homme. Merlin lui devait le respect. Arthur s'avança vers lui tel un prédateur, le menton de nouveau en avant. L'atmosphère s'électrifia d'un coup.

-Pourquoi pars-tu cette fois-ci ? Tu dois aider un chat à descendre d'un arbre ? répliqua-t-il, moqueur.

Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Une force en lui le poussait à diminuer Merlin. Arthur n'avait pas pus se contrôler. En voyant l'état de rage dans lequel se mit Merlin, il le regretta directement. Il ne l'avait jamais vu autant hors de lui. Merlin criait à présent.

-Ce que je fais ne vous regarde pas, Sire. Je suis certes votre serviteur mais je ne suis pas votre esclave. Vous n'avez aucun droit sur moi. Votre ego vous fait peut-être penser le contraire mais je ne vous appartiens pas et je ne vous appartiendrais jamais.

Il fallait qu'il le calme. La situation dégénérait. Pourquoi était-ce toujours si compliqué entre eux ? Arthur se saisit de son col dans le but de le raisonner. Cela eut plutôt l'effet contraire.

-Pour quelqu'un qui ne m'appartient pas, tu obéis pourtant à tous mes ordres à longueur de journée.

- Lâchez-moi ! se débâtit Merlin.

Oh non, il ne le lâcherait pas à moins d'avoir son explication. Le bref souvenir d'une robe rouge le fit frissonner. Elle n'était pas réelle, juste sorti de son imagination. Voilà tout. Pourquoi pensait-il à ce rêve tout à coup ? Le refus de répondre du jeune homme lui comprimait le cœur. Qu'avait-il à cacher. Un tas de choses. Arthur ne voulait pas tout savoir, il voulait juste connaitre sa destination.

-Réponds d'abord à ma question. Où te rends-tu ? Ou plutôt, chez qui vas-tu ?

La question où sous entendait forcement la question chez qui. Pour qui Merlin l'abandonnait-il ? Parce qu'il était question de ça, non ?

-Qu'est ce que cela peut bien vous faire ? Vous êtes jaloux ? Vous m'avez pourtant ordonné de ne pas revenir.

Arthur se figea à ces mots comme frappé par la foudre. Il fixa la porte derrière son serviteur, les yeux dans le vague. Jaloux ? Était-il jaloux ? Arthur ne connaissait pas bien ce sentiment. Il l'avait éprouvé de rares fois tout au long de sa vie, souvent en croisant une mère et son fils.

Arthur sentit Merlin lui échapper. Il ne réagit cependant pas, pas plus quand la porte claqua violemment. Son esprit était focalisé sur ses pensées. Pourquoi serait-il jaloux de Merlin ? C'était absurde. Son serviteur n'avait rien que lui ne possédait pas. Il était même le plus privilégié de tout le royaume. A moins qu'il soit jaloux de la robe rouge, ajouta-t-il mentalement en souriant. C'était impossible. Arthur se mit à rire, seul debout dans sa chambre, toujours face à la porte. Il alla se rasseoir devant le feu. Il avait du se tromper, voilà tout.

Merci. N'hésitez pas à critiquer.


	3. Chapter 3

Bonjour à tous. Tout d'abord, je tiens à m'excuser pour les fautes d'orthographe (merci Askadelya ) . Ce chapitre est dans la continuité des deux précédents.

Merci à Askadelya et à Alyceis pour leurs reviews.

PS : Je vous encourage à prendre la plume, dans le cas présent un ordinateur et une page Word.

Merlin

Le retour de l'île des Bénis leur avait prit deux jours. Gaius était encore faible après ce qu'il avait vécu. Il avait failli mourir après tout. Merlin avait vaincu Nimueh, il n'en revenait toujours pas. Était-il aussi puissant? Il ne se sentait pas particulièrement fort pourtant. Qui aurait cru qu'avec son corps maigre et ses grandes oreilles il tuerait l'une des plus redoutable sorcières de ce siècle. Certainement pas lui. A vrai dire, il ne pensait pas survivre à cet affrontement. Dieu soit loué, il était enfin débarrassé d'elle. Après tout ce qu'elle leur avait fait subir, ce n'était que justice. Un poids en moins pour ses épaules.

Malheureusement, un autre poids prit la place vacante : Arthur. Merlin avait été odieux avec le jeune homme. Avec le recule, il en avait honte. Le stresse et la peur l'avaient fait réagir de manière démesuré. Certes, il le méritait mais le prince n'avait pas foncièrement été plus insupportable que les autres jours au final. Arthur s'inquiétait juste pour lui, il le savait. Ces derniers temps, le prince était plus attentif envers lui. Pas de manière consciente, non, il faisait juste attention à sa manière de lui parler. A l'occasion, il lui demandait même conseil. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de lui confier les pires corvées du château mais au moins il y mettait la forme.

La première fois, cela avait surprit le sorcier. Ils rentraient à peine du labyrinthe de Gedref où Arthur avait faillit trépasser. En tout cas, c'est ce que Merlin avait cru. Il avait eu la peur de sa vie. Parfois, dans ses cauchemars, il revoyait le prince s'écrouler sur les rochers. Arthur n'était peut-être pas mort ce jour là mais Merlin considérait cet événement comme un échec personnel. Il avait échoué à le protéger. Cela ne devait plus jamais se produire quitte à assommer Arthur et à prendre sa place.

Le retour à Camelot s'était passé dans le calme. Arthur répondait à ses questions mais n'alimentait pas la conversation de lui-même. Merlin avait mis ça sur le compte du somnifère et n'y prêta pas particulièrement attention sur le moment. Pourtant, le soir même, Arthur l'avait convoqué dans sa chambre pour lui demander si ça le dérangeait de l'accompagner à la chasse le lendemain matin. Merlin avait ouvert des yeux grands comme des meules de foin. Depuis ce jour là, Arthur prenait en compte son opinion, pas pour tout, bien sur….. Malencontreusement mais il y avait une amélioration notable. C'était un petit rien qui donnait de l'espoir à Merlin, qui lui prouvait qu'Arthur avait de la considération pour son avis, même si cela ne concernait que la couleur de sa chemise ou sa manière de se coiffer.

La nuit tombée, ils s'étaient arrêtés dans un petit village. L'auberge était vétuste mais ça leur avait permit de ne pas dormir à la belle étoile. Pas que cela le dérangeait d'accoutumé mais Gaius se faisait vieux. Il ne l'imaginait pas dormir à même un sol remplit de branches et de cailloux. Il ne l'aurait pas toléré de toute manière.

Ils avaient reprit la route au petit matin. Gaius en profitait pour lui faire un cours sur les différents arbres qu'ils croisèrent sur leur chemin. Merlin ne l'écouta que d'une oreille.

-Tu me parais bien songeur, lui avait dit Gaius.

Il avait nié, juré qu'il était juste fatigué pourtant c'était vrai. Merlin redoutait son retour au château. Arthur pouvait être si rancunier par moments. Il allait devoir s'excuser platement s'il souhaitait rester serviteur du prince Arthur. Plus Camelot se rapprochait, plus Merlin avait envie de faire demi tour. Il doutait qu'Arthur lui pardonne si facilement cet éclat de voix. Il ne lui restait plus qu'a prier pour que le prince soit magnanime. Hélas, Merlin était loin de se douter que ce ne serait pas le cas.

Arthur était posté devant la fenêtre à droite de son lit comme à son habitude. Il adorait cette vue. La ville s'étendait sous ses pieds, grouillante d'animations. Pourtant, Arthur était loin de partager leurs préoccupations. Merlin avait disparu. Malgré leur dispute, il s'était attendu à le voir s'excuser le lendemain matin. Il s'était trompé. Merlin n'était jamais venu. La boule dans sa gorge avait immédiatement refait son apparition. Il n'avait pas fallu attendre qu'on lui dise que son serviteur était introuvable pour cela. Où était-il ? Avec la robe rouge ? Arthur soupira lourdement. Il était pitoyable. Il n'avait pas quitté cette vue de la journée, ni n'avait pas touché à la nourriture qu'on lui avait apporté, trop anxieux pour avaler quoique ce fut. Il avait même éconduit son père lorsque celui-ci lui avait proposé de dîner en sa compagnie. Il restait juste là, les yeux dans le vague. Il n'avait envie de rien. Ou plutôt si. Il voulait qu'on lui rende Merlin. Gwen était venue lui dire que Gaius avait tout autant disparu. Se pourrait-il qu'il se soit lancé à la poursuite de son disciple ? Il l'espérait de tout cœur. Si une personne pouvait raisonner Merlin, c'était bien lui.

Gwen avait changé son bandage dans l'après-midi faute de médecin disponible. Ils n'avaient plus abordé la conversation de la veille. A quoi bon de toute façon. Elle avait essayé de lui remonter le moral. Paine perdue. Rien ne put le dérider de la journée.

Au matin, Arthur en était venu à une conclusion. Il devait aller le chercher. S'il n'avait été blessé, il serait déjà parti depuis belle lurette. Gaius n'avait pas son talent pour traquer une proie. Lui arriverait à le retrouver et à le ramener. Il était prêt à tout pour cela. Il avait à peine fermé l'œil de la nuit et son épaule lui faisait encore mal mais il irait. Il finissait péniblement de sangler son épée autour de sa taille, assis sur son lit, lorsque la porte claqua contre le mur. Son père entra d'un pas volontaire. Selon son expérience, cela n'augurait rien de bon pour lui. Uther ne lui laissa pas le temps ne fusse que de se lever.

-As-tu décidé de me tuer ?

Arthur ne comprit pas du tout de quoi il parlait dans un premier temps.

-Comment cela père ?

-On m'a rapporté que tu n'as rien mangé de la journée hier. Dois-je te rappeler que tu as été blessé. On t'a cru condamné et toi tu refuse de t'alimenter.

Arthur sourit.

-Je n'ai tout simplement pas faim.

Ce n'était pas la stricte vérité. Il sentait la faim en lui mais dans son état il n'aurait rien pu avaler, il le savait d'avance. A quoi bon tenter l'expérience.

-Force-toi dans ce cas. Je vais faire apporter un plateau sur le champ.

-Ce n'est pas la peine père, je ne reste pas….

C'était sorti tout seul. Il était un homme mort tout compte fait. Uther le dévisagea un instant, analysant ce que son fils venait de lui dire. Comment ça il ne restait pas ? Il était en convalescence. Il était hors de question qu'il sorte, ne fusse que dans la ville. Le regard du Roi se posa sur l'épée à sa ceinture. C'est décidé, Arthur était mort et enterré.

-Et où comptes-tu te rendre, je te prie ?

Oulà. Son père était en colère. Comment lui expliquer qu'il partait à la recherche de son serviteur sans le contrarier d'avantage ? Euh….

-Je….

-Tu ?

Vite, quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

-Je me rends chasser avec Sir Léon. Il m'a demandé tout à l'heure de l'accompagner traquer le sanglier. Je comptais profiter du beau temps pour…..

-Et la vérité ? J'ai envoyé Sir Léon hier porter la nouvelle de ton rétablissement à nos vassaux.

Arthur soupira. Il était grillé. Tant pis. Il était au pied du mur. Son père voulait la vérité, il allait l'avoir. Toute fois, Arthur doutait qu'il l'apprécie. Il répondit au Roi d'une petite voix.

-Je me rendais à la recherche de Gaius. Il a disparus depuis hier.

Après tout, il ne mentait pas. Il lui cachait juste une partie des faits.

-Cela est fâcheux compte tenu de ton état mais ne t'inquiète pas, je suis sur qu'il finira par rentrer tôt ou tard.

Il n'y avait aucun doute que le médecin rentrerait. La question qui préoccupait le prince était : allait-il être accompagné de son serviteur ou serait-il seul ?

Uther rebroussait déjà chemin lorsqu'Arthur intervint à nouveau.

-Merlin a disparu.

-Ton serviteur ?

-Oui. Il est introuvable depuis hier, comme Gaius.

-Voilà qui est inadmissible, s'offusqua Uther en se tournant vers son fils.

En quoi l'absence de Merlin était-elle plus intolérable que celle de Gaius qui était sensé le soigner ? Il devait calmer son père à tout prix avant que celui-ci décide de faire pendre le jeune homme.

-C'est de ma faute. Nous nous sommes disputés il y a deux jours. Il n'est pas revenu depuis lors.

-Et bien voilà une bonne chose.

Une bonne chose ? Comment la disparition de Merlin pourrait-elle être une bonne chose ?

-Cela te permettra d'en changer. Tu mérite mieux qu'un serviteur qui se permet de donner son opinion et qui quitte son poste sans prévenir alors que tu as le plus besoin de lui.

Oh, oui. Il avait besoin de lui mais pas parce qu'il était blessé.

-Vous ne comprenez pas, père. Je ne veux pas d'un autre serviteur.

Le Roi le dévisagea à nouveau, les yeux pénétrants. Arthur détourna les yeux, mal à l'aise. Que voulait dire ce regard appuyé ?

-Il me semble que tu es fort proche de ce jeune homme. Je me trompe ?

Son père savait. Oh mon dieu. Il avait comprit qu'il avait besoin de lui. Il fallait qu'il réagisse rapidement et calmement.

-Non, pas vraiment. Merlin est juste compétant dans ce qu'il fait. C'est assez rare de nos jours pour que je veuille le garder.

Mensonges. Il venait de mentir à son père pour Merlin. A vrai dire, non. Il venait de mentir pour lui-même, pour pouvoir garder son serviteur à ses côtés.

-Il vaut mieux que ce soit le cas. Je serais désolé de devoir le bannir du royaume pour un comportement ou des gestes déplacés.

-Je vous garantis que ce n'est pas le cas. Sans cela, je l'aurais renvoyé moi-même.

Uther sortit de la chambre de son fils, non sans lui lancer un dernier regard septique. Mensonges ! Il n'avait fait que cela lors de cette conversation. C'était le contraire en réalité. Arthur recherchait constamment l'avis de son serviteur. D'ailleurs, il n'avait rien à faire pour cela. Merlin ne se privait pas pour lui dire ce qu'il pensait vraiment. Bien sur, il arrondissait les angles, le déguisant sous forme de conseils qu'Arthur s'empressait de ne pas suivre.

Cela ne changeait rien à la situation. Son père savait ce qu'il ressentait. Il allait devoir se montrer prudent lorsque Merlin serait de retour. Sans cela, Merlin serait exilé. Arthur allait devoir instaurer une certaine distance entre eux, au moins le temps que son père soit rassuré. C'était la meilleure chose à faire pour tout le monde, pour lui.

Arthur serra la mâchoire, menton en avant. C'était bien beau tout ça mais il se retrouvait à nouveau coincé dans sa chambre à devoir attendre. Dieu, ce qu'Arthur haïssait être prince parfois. Aujourd'hui en était l'exemple parfait.

Voilà, ils étaient arrivés. Merlin aida Gaius à descendre de cheval. Il l'accompagna ensuite jusqu'à ses quartiers. Il avait besoin de se reposer.

Gwen les y attendait. La jeune femme se jeta immédiatement à leurs cous.

-Du calme Guenièvre. Tu m'étouffe, se plaignit Gaius en essayant de la faire lâcher prise.

-Dieu merci, vous êtes enfin rentrés.

-Pourquoi ? Que se passe-t-il ? le questionna Merlin, alarmé par l'attitude de la jeune fille..

Était-il arrivé quelque chose à Arthur durant son absence ? Il avait pourtant quelques jours de répits d'ordinaire entre chaque monstre s'attaquant au prince.

-C'est Arthur. Il refuse de manger. Il passe son temps à contempler l'horizon dans sa chambre. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Personne ne sait ce qu'il a. Je vous en prie Gaius, faite quelque chose.

-Ne t'en fais pas Gwen. Tout va s'arranger.

-Mais….

-Je te le promets. Retourne travailler et ne te préoccupe plus de rien.

Pourquoi Merlin était-il le seul à douter que la situation s'arrange ?

Gwen sortit, mi figue mi raisin. Gaius se tourna directement vers lui.

-Que s'est-il passé avec Arthur ? Que lui as-tu dit pour le mettre dans cet état ?

-Quoi ? Mais rien. Pourquoi serait ce de ma faute ?

-Parce que c'est souvent le cas lorsqu'il s'agit d'Arthur. Maintenant, va lui chercher de quoi manger et excuse toi !

-Gaius…

-C'est un ordre, Merlin. Et change de chemise si tu ne veux pas l'alarmer.

Le jeune homme soupira lourdement. Ca ne servait à rien de discuter. Merlin alla se changer. Il fit ensuite un crochait aux cuisines avant de prendre la direction de la chambre princière. Sur le trajet, le jeune sorcier décida qu'il valait mieux faire profile bas avec le prince. Il toqua à la porte mais personne ne lui répondit. Curieux. Gwen leur avait pourtant affirmé qu'Arthur s'y trouvait.

Merlin poussa précautionneusement la porte, le plateau en équilibre sur un bras. Effectivement, Arthur se trouvait là, tel que Gwen l'avait décrit. Que pouvait-il bien regarder de si fascinant ?

Merlin s'approcha de la table. C'était le moment ou jamais pour entamer la conversation.

-Arthur, à table. Votre dîner est prêt.

Arthur se retourna directement. Ces yeux. Merlin fut choqué par le regard du prince. Il n'arrivait pas à en comprendre le sens. Il n'en eut pas l'occasion. Merlin eut tout juste le temps de déposer le plateau sur la table qu'Arthur était déjà à ses côtés. Le prince entoura le jeune homme de son bras valide et le serra contre lui. Dire que Merlin fut surpris est un euphémisme. Lui qui s'attendait à devoir batailler contre la colère d'Arthur, se retrouvait avec celui-ci contre lui. Ce dernier, loin de le libérer, nicha sa tête dans son cou. Merlin était perdu. Qu'était-il sensé faire ? Il fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l'esprit : il serra Arthur contre lui à son tour. Merlin se sentit bien, tout à coup. Il n'aurait pas à s'excuser de sa crise. Arthur ne lui en voulait pas. C'était inespéré.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit Arthur soupirer d'aise. Son soufle dans sa nuque lui hérissa tous les poils du corps. Quelle sensation étrange. Arthur du le sentir parce qu'il s'écarta vivement de lui.

Le prince fit quelques pas dans la pièce pour s'écarter de son serviteur. Son regard le fuyait.

-Depuis quand es-tu rentré ?

A la grande surprise de Merlin, Arthur ne l'interrogea pas sur son absence.

-A l'instant. J'ai escorté Gaius dans ses quartiers et je suis venu.

-Bien.

-Arthur ? Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous vous laissez mourir de faim ?

-Tu peux mais je ne suis pas sur de te répondre.

Merlin sourit. Arthur ne changerait jamais. Il était rassuré. Le prince irait mieux à présent, il le savait.

-Dois-je vous couper votre dîner en petits morceaux ?

-Ca ira, Merlin. Tu peux disposer.

-Bien Sire, répondit le jeune homme avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-Oh, Merlin ?

-Oui ?

-Ne me refais plus jamais ça. Maintenant va te reposer. Je te veux en forme demain matin à la première heure.

Merlin lui sourit et sortit sans répondre. Qu'y avait-il à rajouter ? Merlin avait eu raison, Arthur s'était inquiété pour lui. Sa réaction était quand même un peu démesuré, non ? Quoiqu'il en soit, il était soulagé. Tout était redevenu comme avant. Tout irait bien.

Arthur

Arthur n'y croyait plus. C'était la fin. Merlin ne rentrerait plus. Deux jours que Merlin était parti, deux jours horribles. Arthur avait envie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Il n'arrivait pas à concevoir un futur sans Merlin à ses côtés. Lorsqu'il serait rétabli, il partirait à sa recherche. Il devait s'excuser pour son attitude. Bien sur, il était loin d'être en état d'entamer un tel voyage. Il n'avait pas mangé depuis deux jours et encore moins dormi. Et puis, qui sait où Merlin se terrait. Arthur ne comprenait pas pourquoi il réagissait de la sorte. Il ne voulait pas comprendre. Il se contentait de rester debout, appuyé contre l'encadrement de sa fenêtre à contempler le paysage.

Quelqu'un toqua à sa porte. Une énième personne cherchant à le dérider, à le faire, manger, à le faire sortir de cette pièce. A quoi bon ? Il ne répondit pas. Ils allaient bien finir par se lasser avec le temps. Le gêneur entra en silence. En voilà au moins un qui le laissait tranquille.

-Arthur, à table. Votre dîner est prêt.

Cette voix ! Il connaissait cette voix. Il avait prié pour l'entendre à nouveau. Arthur se retourna vivement. Personne n'avait réussi à l'écarter de là depuis deux jours et ces quelques mots suffirent à l'en déloger. Arthur n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Merlin était devant lui, un plateau à la main comme si de rien n'était. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. C'était une illusion. Il fallait qu'il vérifie s'il était réel ou le fruit de son imagination. Arthur s'avança vers lui. Il aurait couru s'il en avait eu la force. Il fallait qu'il le touche, il en ressentait le besoin. C'était viscéral.

Arthur envoya son orgueil baladé. Il saisit Merlin par le cou et le serra aussi fort qu'il le put. Dieu que c'était bon de le sentir contre lui. Il nicha sa tête tout contre celle de Merlin. Arthur en profita pour respirer l'odeur du jeune homme. Une senteur indéfinissable mais tellement enivrante. Oui, il était bien là. Le cœur d'Arthur manqua un battement lorsque son serviteur l'entoura de ses bras. Merlin ressentait-il la même chose que lui à cet instant ? Il ne peut s'empêcher de soupirer d'aise.

Oh non ! Arthur sentit son corps réagir contre celui du jeune homme. Il fallait qu'il s'écarte au plus vite. C'était embarrassant comme situation. Arthur lâcha Merlin et s'éloigna à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il avait honte de sa réaction. Jamais il n'avait imaginé que cela puisse se produire. Bien sur, comme tout jeune homme, cela s'était déjà produit. Dans son lit, en rêvant d'une charmante demoiselle. Pas contre un autre garçon. C'était anormal. Arthur n'avait au grand jamais entendu parler de ce genre de réaction. Il devait faire quelque chose pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons de son serviteur. Merlin était toujours dans la pièce après tout.

-Depuis quand es-tu rentré ?

Cette question fut la première qu'Arthur s'était posé dès qu'il réalisa que son serviteur était bien de retour.

-A l'instant. J'ai escorté Gaius dans ses quartiers et je suis venu directement.

-Bien.

-Arthur ? Puis-je vous demander pourquoi vous vous laissez mourir de faim ?

-Tu peux mais je ne suis pas sur de te répondre.

Comment lui expliquer ce qu'il ne comprenait pas lui-même ? Il en était incapable. Arthur fondit devant le sourire de Merlin.

-Dois-je vous couper votre dîner en petits morceaux ?

Alors comme ça il se permettait de le taquiner ?

-Ca ira, Merlin. Tu peux disposer.

-Bien Sire, répondit le jeune homme avant de se diriger vers la porte.

-Oh, Merlin ?

-Oui ?

-Ne me refais plus jamais ça. Maintenant va te reposer. Je te veux en forme demain matin à la première heure.

Son serviteur était sortit. Arthur s'était assit et avait commencé à manger, son appétit ayant mystérieusement fait sa réapparition. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il lui avait prit, tant l'accolade que….le reste. Il l'avait vu là, en face de lui, après l'avoir tant souhaité. Il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher. Et le résultat avait été déstabilisant. Plus jamais cela ne devrait se produire. Jamais.

Merci. Laissez un commentaire si vous aimé cette fic ou si vous avez des critiques.


	4. Chapter 4

Bonjour à tous. Voici un nouveau chapitre. Je tiens à remercier Askadelya, Alyceis et jojo738 ainsi que les 142 autres personnes qui lisent cette fic.

Je pensais commencer l'épisode 2x01 mais je me suis de nouveau laissé emporter.

Enjoy. ;)

* * *

Le jour de leurs retrouvailles, Merlin pensa en sortant de la chambre que tout irait bien. Arthur ne lui en voulait pas d'être parti. Il avait même l'air heureux de son retour à Camelot. Ils reprendraient juste leurs petites vies là où ils l'avaient laissé. Malheureusement, Merlin se trompait.

Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort de Nimueh et rien ne se passait comme prévu. Merlin s'était réveillé un matin, le lendemain de son retour, et Arthur avait changé. Pas avec les autres, non. Juste avec lui. Du jour au lendemain, le prince avait instauré une certaine distance entre eux. Arthur prenait garde de ne jamais être trop proche de lui, de ne jamais être seul dans une pièce en sa compagnie. Il envoyait Merlin aux quatre coins du château effectuer les plus dégoutantes corvées qu'il puisse exister. Dire que Merlin croyait hériter les pires besognes avant cela. Il s'était lourdement trompé.

Ce qui blessait le plus Merlin dans l'attitude du jeune homme, c'était sa manière de lui parler. La voix du prince était froide et distant lorsqu'il s'adressait à lui. Une voix sans vie, sans la chaleur dont était habitué Merlin. Les mots employés étaient impersonnel. Arthur avait même commencé à le vouvoyer.

Bien sur, Merlin ne se laissa pas faire sans réagir. Ce n'était pas dans sa nature. A de nombreuses reprises, il questionna Arthur sur son comportement. Avait-il fait quelque chose de mal ? Avait-il déçu Arthur ? A chaque fois, le prince l'envoyait balader. Il ne prenait même pas la peine de nier lorsque Merlin l'accusait de se venger sur lui. Il se contentait juste de lui confier de nouvelles tâches ingrates.

Le jeune sorcier était effondré de la situation. Il songea même qu'un sort devait manipuler Arthur. Il aurait bien aimé que ce fusse le cas. Ca, au moins, il savait le gérer. Arthur qui le poussait hors de sa vie, il ne savait pas comme réagir. Merlin atteint un tel niveau de désespoir que même Gaius ne put lui remonter le moral.

Un après-midi, Gwen vint lui apporter de l'eau alors que Merlin nettoyait seul les douves du château. C'était un travail titanesque pour un seul homme. C'était sa punition pour s'être emporté sur Arthur. Une fois de plus, le jeune sorcier avait voulu des réponses. Une fois de plus, il s'était cogné à un mur. Merlin se jeta sur la cruche d'eau et en avala la moitié avait de la déposer sur le sol, essoufflé.

-Merci, Gwen. Sans toi, j'aurais fini la journée aussi asséché que ces douves.

-De rien, voyons. Je ne comprends pas qu'Arthur te confie ce travail seul. Tu en auras pour des semaines à tout déblayer.

-Arthur ne m'aime plus. Enfin, tu vois. Avant on avait de longues discussion ensemble. Maintenant, il envoie d'autres serviteur me dire quoi faire. C'est à peine s'il m'adresse un regard quand on se croise.

-Oui, j'ai aussi remarqué qu'il se comportait bizarrement ces derniers temps avec toi.

-Le pire dans cette histoire c'est que je ne sais pas pourquoi. J'ai beau lui demander, il ne me répond pas. Je lui ai même présenté mes excuses mais rien n'y fais. Il ne m'écoute pas. J'ai du faire quelque chose de sacrement grave pour qu'il me traite ainsi, soupira Merlin en baissant la tête.

-Eh ! Regarde-moi. Je suis sur que ça va s'arranger.

-Je n'en suis pas si sur.

-Il faut que tu tiennes le coup. Si tu veux, je vais aller lui parler.

-Sûrement pas. Ca ne ferait qu'empirer les choses.

-Comme tu veux. Mais si Arthur dépasse les bornes, j'irais lui dire ma façon de penser.

Merlin sourit à la jeune femme. Il avait de la chance de la connaitre.

-Tu es un ange Gwen. On te l'a déjà dit ?

-Des centaines de fois, mais ça fait toujours plaisir à entendre.

Merlin éclata de rire. Guenièvre saisit la main du jeune homme et la serra avant de se lever et de partir. Elle allait devoir les surveiller. Ce serait bête qu'une dispute de trop les sépare. Gwen avait vu Arthur changé au fil du temps. Il était passé du stade de tyran royal à celui de futur roi et tout ça grâce à Merlin. Gwen ne voulait pas savoir comment, ce n'était pas ses affaires. Elle constatait juste les améliorations et il y en avait eu en un an. Le prince était méconnaissable. En tout cas, elle ferait tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour que tout s'arrange entre eux. Il le fallait à tout prix pour le bien de tous, pour l'amour de Camelot.

* * *

Merlin n'en pouvait plus. Il était vanné. Le déblayement des douves n'avançait pas. Rien d'étonnant à cela compte tenu du fait qu'il travaillait seul sous un soleil de plomb. Tous les muscles de son corps le faisaient souffrir. Et pourtant, il n'avait pas fini sa journée. Gaius l'attendait surement avec l'un ou l'autre travail à accomplir. Travailler, toujours plus, toujours plus durement. Merlin ne faisait que ça depuis deux mois, depuis…. Merlin soupira. Il ne fallait pas y penser. C'était plus fort que lui. Il n'avait pas vu le prince depuis une semaine. Il ne l'avait même pas croisé dans les couloirs. Rien, pas un signe. Son travail auprès du prince lui manquait. Il devait aller lui parler. Cela ne pouvait pas durer comme ça éternellement. Il ne tiendrait pas at vitam eternam.

Pour compléter le tableau, il avait surprit à de nombreuses reprise le Roi en train de l'observer. Que diable se passait-il avec les Pendragon ? Avaient-ils décidé de le rendre fou ? Si c'était le cas, ils étaient bien partis pour réussir.

C'est fou ce que la magie était utile, bien meilleur qu'un serrurier. Merlin pénétra à pas de loup dans la chambre du prince. A cette heure avancée, il était sur de l'y trouver. Celui-ci y était en effet. La lune était pleine et éclairait la pièce de sa lumière pâle. Merlin s'approcha en silence du lit. Bien que la pièce soit plongée dans le noir, Merlin arriva à le distinguer facilement. Arthur était allongé de tout son long, torse nu. Il avait repoussé les couvertures du pied, réflexe inconscient à la chaleur de l'été. La bouche entrouverte, le prince ronflait doucement. Charmant.

-Arthur ?

Pas de réponse. Il pouvait repasser pour sa confrontation. Merlin avait l'envie folle de réveiller le prince mais n'en fit rien. Il se contenta de lui parler à voix basse.

-Arthur, je sais que tu ne m'entends pas mais ….

Merlin soupira. Tout ceci était stupide.

-Tu me manques, Arthur.

Voilà, il l'avait dit. Oui, le prince lui manquait, leurs chamailleries aussi bien que sa présence elle-même, et des centaines de petites choses qui formaient un tout : Arthur.

Merlin regagna l'office où l'attendait Gaius. Contrairement à ses attentes, le médecin se contenta de lui servir son dîner. Pas de corvées ce soir. Il allait pouvoir dormir. Une fois son assiette terminée, Merlin souhaita bonne nuit à son ami. Il entra dans sa chambre et se déshabilla. Il se coucha ensuite, recroquevillé en position fœtale. La journée avait été éprouvante. Merlin se sentait à bout. Il en avait assez de cette situation, assez d'être seul. Bien sur, il ne l'était pas vraiment. Il y avait Gaius et Gwen pour le soutenir. Même Morgana était venu voir comment il se portait dans la semaine. Pourtant, rien n'y faisait. Il se sentait abandonné et il l'était…. Par Arthur.

Cette pensée fut de trop. Merlin éclata en sanglots. Il avait craqué. Il avait pourtant juré à Gwen de tenir bon. Il n'avait pas pus. Après tout, chaque homme a sa limite, non ? Merlin avait atteint la sienne. Deux mois de brimades, de solitude et de désespoir. C'était sa limite. Les larmes dévalèrent ses joues sans qu'il cherche à les arrêter. Merlin pleura encore un long moment, évacuant tout ses ressentiments trop longtemps intériorisés. Il finit par s'endormir au petit jour, épuisé tant physiquement que mentalement.

* * *

Gaius en avait assez. Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Il avait écouté pleurer Merlin une bonne partie de la nuit. Cela lui avait brisé le cœur. Il avait lutté contre son envie d'aller consoler le jeune homme un bon moment. Merlin avait de l'orgueil. Il n'était pas sur qu'il accepte son geste dans l'était ou se trouvait ses nerfs. Il devait faire quelque chose. Cela ne pouvait plus durer. Merlin ne tiendrait pas une autre semaine. Ce que Gaius avait prit comme une punition au début s'était changée en règlement de compte. Arthur lui faisait payer quelque chose mais quoi ?

Gaius trouva Arthur dans la cour d'entrainement. Le jeune homme combattait contre trois chevaliers malgré la chaleur de ce début de journée. Il devait bien reconnaitre que le prince était doué avec une épée en main. Ce n'était malencontreusement pas le cas avec les mots. Était-ce la cause de leur dispute ?

A son approche, Arthur envoya les trois chevaliers au sol d'une facilité déconcertante. Il était fait pour combattre, il n'y avait pas de doutes là dessus. Le prince congédia ses élèves avant de venir à sa rencontre.

-Que me vaut votre présence, Gaius ?

-Je suis venu vous entretenir d'un sujet qui nous tient à cœur tout les deux.

-Ah oui ? Et quel est-il ?

-Merlin.

Gaius vit le prince avaler difficilement sa salive. Il avait raison de supposer qu'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux.

-Qu'a-t-il encore fait cet incapable ?

-Rien. Vous par contre n'êtes pas irréprochable.

Agacé, Arthur se dirigea vers l'entrée du château, coupant court à la conversation. C'était sans compte sur la ténacité du médecin qui le rattrapa.

-Arthur, dites-moi ce qu'il s'est passé !

-Je n'ai pas à justifier mon attitude envers mes serviteurs, Gaius. Si vous êtes venu pour cela, vous pouvez repartir. Et dites à Merlin que la prochaine fois qu'il envoi un conciliateur, il finira au pilori. Je n'apprécie pas les couards.

-Vous ne comprenez pas que vous êtes en train de le tuer ?

Arthur s'arrêta net à l'accusation. Gaius devait exagérer. Jamais il ne permettrait une telle extrémité.

-Cela fait des mois que vous l'accablez d'horribles labeurs et il s'exécute sans se plaindre. Merlin est à bout. Vous comptez beaucoup pour lui. Il a foi en vous et vous en profitez. Qu'a-t-il fait de si grave pour mériter pareil traitement ?

Les mâchoires serrées, Arthur respirait difficilement. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte qu'il avait été si odieux avec Merlin. Il ne pouvait pas tout raconter à Gaius. C'était au dessus de ses forces.

-Ca ne concerne que nous.

-Non, pas à partir du moment où il n'est plus capable d'effectuer ses tâches pour moi. Pas à partir du moment où je l'entends pleurer toute la nuit.

Arthur se retourna et dévisagea le vieil homme à la recherche d'une quelconque trace de mensonge. S'en fut trop pour lui. Il quitta la cour d'entrainement pour les écuries. Il devait s'éloigner du château, il devait réfléchir. Le prince enfourcha son destrier et partit au galop. Il prit la direction de son refuge. C'était ainsi qu'Arthur nommait une charmante petite berge près d'une rivière. Il était tombé un jour par hasard sur cet endroit. Il était encore enfant lorsqu'il l'avait découvert. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans cet endroit. Était-ce le bruissement de l'eau ou l'abondance de verdures? Peux importait. Arthur venait rarement, toujours lorsque quelque chose n'allait pas, lorsqu'il avait besoin de réfléchir au calme. Une fois arrivé, le prince descendit de cheval et l'attacha à une branche. Il contempla le paysage un moment. Rien n'avait changé depuis sa dernière visite. Il s'allongea sur l'herbe, la tête dans les nuages.

Arthur n'était pas venu au refuge il y a deux mois. Avec le recule, il aurait peut-être du. Cela lui aurait évité de faire n'importe quoi, de faire souffrir Merlin. Sur le coup, il avait été tellement persuadé de la conduite à avoir qu'il n'avait pas réfléchi plus loin. Maintenant, il n'en était plus du tout sûr.

Dieu que ça avait été bon de le serrer contre lui, de le savoir en sécurité. Toutes ses questions s'étaient évanouies comme par magie. Rien ne comptait à part ce corps contre le sien. Et puis, il y avait eu la réaction de son corps. Arthur rougit rien que d'y repenser. Heureusement que Merlin n'avait rien sentit. Il aurait pu mourir de honte sur place. Le sort s'acharna sur lui ce jour là. Il s'était réveillé en pleine nuit en sueur, une énorme érection entre les cuisses. Jusque là, rien de particulier si ce n'était le fruit de ses envies. Il avait rêvé de Merlin. De Merlin et lui, ensemble dans le même lit.

Dans son rêve, il avait allongé délicatement son serviteur sur son lit. Il s'était ensuite couché à ses côtés avant de l'embrasser. Le baiser avait été tel qu'il en avait tremblé de la tête aux pieds. Était-ce possible qu'un baiser soit d'une telle intensité ? D'une telle sensualité ? Il s'était à peine attaqué à la chemise de Merlin qu'il s'était réveillé.

Arthur avait mit une minute à se resituer. Il cherchait encore des yeux le Merlin de son rêve lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte de ce que cela impliquait. Il faut bien le dire, il avait paniqué. Que dirait son père s'il savait ? Que dirait le peuple de Camelot ? Son sang se glaça dans ses veines. C'était inconcevable. Il devait à tout prix éviter ça, quitte à se séparer de Merlin. Ce serait dur, il le savait. Néanmoins mieux valait la frustration au déshonneur public.

Arthur devait se contrôler, brider ses désirs, réfréner ses pensées. S'il devait être honnête, il devait admettre qu'il avait envie de Merlin, il avait envie de…en fait il ne savait pas bien. Que faisait deux garçons ensemble ? Non, ne pas penser à ça. C'était surement un pêcher. Il ne devait plus y songer. Il devait expulser ces images hors de sa tête. Comment ne pas y penser en passant la moitié de sa journée avec Merlin ? Pourquoi ca lui arrivait à lui ?

Arthur n'avait jamais fait l'amour jusqu'à présent. Il en avait entendu parler à de nombreuses reprises par ses chevaliers cependant jamais comme tel, jamais entre deux hommes. Toujours, un homme et une femme. Oh, bien sur, il en avait eu envie un nombre incalculable de fois mais n'avait jamais osé sauter le pas. Pas par crainte de l'acte lui-même, non, mais par crainte de son père. Il se voyait mal expliquer au roi pourquoi ses servantes venaient lui présenter des bâtards. Arthur préférait encore ne rien tenter. De toute façon, il n'avait pas la tête à ça ces derniers temps. Ou plutôt si mais différemment.

Arthur s'était blottit dans ses couvertures. Il était terrorisé et perdu, sans personne à qui en parler. Le seul à qui il aurait pu était Gaius. Malgré cela, il ne se voyait pas venir en discuter de but en blanc. C'était beaucoup trop embarrassant. Arthur allait devoir se surveiller jours et nuits. Il devait s'éloigner de Merlin à tout prix.

Sur l'instant, ça avait été la meilleure idée selon lui. Malheureusement, il s'était laissé emporter par sa peur. Il avait éloigné Merlin de manière violente. Il était devenu le sosie de son père, parlant à Merlin de manière dure et détaché. Malgré cela, à chaque fois qu'il le croissait, il ressentait cette envie refaire surface. A chaque fois, Arthur se faisait violence pour ne pas céder. Il devait barricader son envie à chaque minute.

Merlin était venu le confronter sans cesse, lui demandant ce qu'il avait fait pour mériter un tel traitement. Comment lui expliquer qu'il n'avait rien fait. Qu'il était juste là et que ça suffisait à vouloir l'éloigner de lui. Il ne pouvait pas. Alors, Arthur se taisait.

Le prince souffrait de cette situation plus qu'il n'aurait osé se l'admettre. Il s'était trompé. Il ne savait plus qui du déshonneur ou de la frustration il préférait. Le premier le terrorisait tandis que le deuxième le rendait fou.

Arthur fit la seule chose à faire : il se coupa de tout contacte avec son serviteur. Plus rien, pas même une silhouette au bout d'un couloir. Cela le rendit encore plus malheureux.

Il fallu à peine une semaine pour que Gaius vienne lui parler. Le vieil homme était bien évidemment venu lui donner des nouvelles de Merlin. Arthur s'était immédiatement mit sur la défensive. Personne ne devait savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Pourtant, lorsqu'il apprit l'état de son serviteur, la honte de la tristesse s'abattit sur lui. Qu'avait-il fait ? A ce rythme là, il allait le perdre définitivement. Arthur ne savait plus quoi fait. Il était venu ici pour réfléchir. Arthur ne voyait pas de solution à son problème. Dans tout les cas, il souffrirait alors autant épargner cela à Merlin, non ?

Arthur allait devoir se rapprocher à nouveau de son serviteur, tout cela sans craquer lui-même. Il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas. Le principal était que Merlin aille mieux. Qui sait, il se sentirait peut-être moins mal dans sa peau, sans compter qu'il était prêt à donner sa couronne pour le revoir ne serait-ce qu'une fois.

Merci


	5. Chapter 5

Bonjour tous.

Tout d'abord, je tiens m'excuser de ne pas avoir répondu vos reviews. Je n'ai pas d'excuses. J'apprécie votre soutien et votre enthousiasme pour cette fic. C'est pourquoi, dans la mesure du possible, je vais tenter de reprendre l' écriture de cette histoire. Je vous dis à bientôt.

English's Flag


	6. Chapter 6

Hello everybody. J'ai cherché en vain le cahier de brouillon dans lequel était notée l'intrigue initiale. Ayant fait choux blanc, c'est sur de nouvelles bases que je reprends l'écriture. Advienne que pourra. Je n'ai plus pris la plume depuis le chapitre 4 de cette histoire. Je vous demande donc votre indulgence. ^_^

L'intrigue va changer par rapport à l'idée initiale mais c'est d'autant mieux selon moi. Le temps passant et la série continuant à se développer, j'ai pris le recul nécessaire afin de ficeler tout ceci d'une manière plus cohérente. Morgana fait son apparition dans l'intrigue alors que ce n'était pas prévu au départ. J'espère donc vous satisfaire au mieux. N'hésitez pas à critiquer. Si vous ne le faite pas, je ne vous en voudrais pas. Je ne laisse jamais de reviews moi-même ou très rarement. J'ai l'impression dans ce chapitre de beaucoup parler pour ne rien dire. Ce n'est que passager. J'ai fini de m'épancher, je vous rassure. Bonne lecture

PS : Je tiens à m'excuser auprès des personnes à qui j'ai promis ce chapitre pour hier.

* * *

Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel lorsque Merlin se réveilla en sursaut, recroquevillé sur lui-même dans son petit lit. Les yeux hagards, il mit quelques secondes pour retrouver ses esprits, regardant tout autour de lui.

- Sacrebleu ! Le soleil est déjà levé, se morigéna le jeune homme.

Il sauta hors de sa couche et plongea sur ses vêtements, les enfilant à toute vitesse avant de se souvenir que personne ne l'attendait. A quoi bon se presser dans ce cas. Les douves n'allaient pas s'évanouir dans la nature. Et Arthur… Merlin soupira, las et fatigué. Arthur ne l'attendait plus non plus et depuis longtemps. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu de ses nouvelles, le messager d'Arthur avait été clair avec lui. Le prince ne l'attendait pas avant qu'il ait fini de déblayer les douves, c'est-à-dire avant un bon mois. Abattu, Merlin se rassit sur son lit, sa ceinture entre les mains.

Qu'il reste au lit ou qu'il travaille, qui s'en soucierait vraiment ? Personne. Gwen et Morgana étaient assez inquiète à son sujet que pour fermer les yeux devant son absence tandis que Gaius semblait introuvable. Pourquoi l'avait-il laissé dormir aussi tard ? Le physicien avait dû l'entendre pleurer cette nuit. Merlin baissa la tête de honte en y repensant. Avec le recul, il s'en voulait d'avoir cédé à la pression. Cela faisait une éternité qu'il ne s'était plus laissé aller de la sorte. Il n'aurait jamais dû visiter Arthur dans sa chambre la veille. A quoi s'était-il attendu ? Merlin avait eu besoin de le voir, de s'assurer qu'il allait bien malgré son éloignement, qu'il allait bien sans lui, malgré son absence à ses côtés.

Il avait trouvé le prince endormi dans son lit. Arthur avait l'air si paisible que ça lui avait brisé le cœur. Il n'y avait que lui, Merlin, ce crétin de Merlin, pour aller mal. Qu'avait-il espéré ? Pas de le trouver si serein en tout cas. Egoïstement, il avait souhaité le trouver mal en point.

La mort dans l'âme, Merlin était retourné chez Gaius. Celui-ci n'avait rien dit, se contentant de lui servir le repas du soir. Il avait bien sentit le regard lourd de sens du vieil homme mais n'avait osé relever les yeux. A quoi bon ? Pour parler de quoi ? De son état ? Il n'y avait rien à dire. Ne pouvant plus supporter cette ambiance, Merlin souhaita bonne nuit au médecin et alla se coucher sans même se débarbouiller.

Le jeune sorcier avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser. Toutes ses pensées, ses émotions virevoltaient dans son esprit. Après deux mois, il devait se rendre à l'évidence. Il avait perdu Arthur. Plus jamais il n'aurait la possibilité d'entendre son rire, de contempler ses magnifiques yeux bleus ou de répliquer une sottise aux piques que lui lançait le prince dans le but de le dérider. Tout à coup, cela lui manqua au point qu'il eut l'impression de manquer d'air.

Submergé, le jeune homme éclata en sanglot, seul, en position fœtale sur son lit. Une énorme boule dans la gorge, le jeune homme saisit son oreiller et s'en couvrit le visage afin d'atténuer les sons. Il avait tant sacrifié pour Arthur, étant même allé jusqu'à tuer pour le protéger et ce stupide prince ne lui accordait même plus un regard. Qu'avait-il dit pour mériter pareil châtiment ? Il avait beau passer et repasser en boucle ses faits et gestes, il ne voyait pas. Quoique, il y avait eu cette accolade entre eux. Peut-être Arthur n'avait-il pas apprécié qu'il lui retourne l'étreinte ? Non c'était stupide. Arthur lui-même avait provoqué ce rapprochement. Alors pourquoi ?

Sans réponse, Merlin ressassa une énième fois sa situation alternant entre crises de larmes et état végétatif. Exténué mais l'esprit en ébullition, ce n'est qu'aux petites heures de l'aube que le sorcier sombra enfin dans les bras de Morphée, trop éreinté pour continuer à penser.

Merlin se donna une gifle dans le but de se réveiller. Il ne pouvait pas continuer à s'apitoyer sur son sort. Il ne se reconnaissait même plus. Se secouant mentalement, Merlin attacha sa ceinture autour de sa taille. Cela ne servait à rien de ressasser encore et toujours les mêmes évènements. Il l'avait suffisamment fait pour des années. Si Arthur ne voulait plus de lui, tant pis. Il s'imposerait quand même. C'est d'un pas décidé et le cœur plus léger qu'il prit le chemin de douves pour continuer son dur labeur. Au soir, il irait affronter le prince quoiqu'il lui en coûte. Foi de Merlin, il ne laisserait pas Arthur s'en tirer à si bon compte. Après tout, il était magicien.

* * *

Aussi loin qu'elle pouvait s'en rappeler, Morgana s'était toujours sentie seule, à part parmi les gens qui l'entouraient. Petite fille déjà, elle passait le plus clair de son temps seule, à jouer avec ses poupées, créant des récits épique remplis de chevaliers et de princesses en détresses. Ce n'est pas qu'elle était recluse, sans possibilité de sorties. Elle ne s'entendait juste pas avec les autres, les jugeant inintéressant. Ce n'était pas de l'orgueil mal placé ou une quelconque manière de rabaisser les autres. Non. Elle ne s'était juste jamais sentie à sa place y compris parmi les nobles du royaume.

Ce sentiment empira lorsque son père mourut. Il avait été son phare, son monde depuis le décès de sa mère. Celle-ci était morte quelques années après sa naissance en mettant au monde un petit garçon qui s'était empressé de la suivre au ciel. Sa mère vivait à présent dans les nuages et la veillait de là-haut. C'est ce que son père lui avait raconté à l'époque, la mine déconfite, lorsqu'elle lui avait réclamé sa mère à corps et à cris. Elle n'avait pas saisit le sens de ses mot ni sa tristesse. Personne ne pouvait vivre dans les nuages, c'était absurde.

Ce n'est qu'à l'âge de dix ans, lorsqu'elle dû faire face au décès de son père, que ces mots prirent tous leurs sens. Le joli conte qu'il lui avait conté n'était qu'une farce destiner à la rassurer. Elle s'était sentie bête sur le coup. Tant d'heure à prier, les yeux rivés aux firmaments. Des nuits entières à parler aux nuages, de ses peines, de ses doutes et ses joies, de Gorlois, son père qui s'éloignait d'elle sans qu'elle ne puisse rien y faire.

Sa vie avait changé du tout au tout en si peu de temps. Un jour, elle serrait son père contre elle, ultime réconfort avant la bataille qui se préparait le jour d'après, elle était escorté à Camelot, perdant tous ses repères du même coup. A son arrivée au château, elle s'était émerveillée devant les hautes tours ainsi que devant les imposants murs blancs qui bordaient le domaine. Le lieu dégageait une atmosphère de sérénité qui la frappa. Bien sûr, ce n'était qu'apparent. A peine avait-elle franchit le pont-levis qu'elle fût entrainée parmi la foule de paysans. Une chance qu'elle fut à cheval. Sans cela, elle aurait été renversée. De partout, des personnes affluaient en quête d'un refuge à la guerre qui faisait rage, à la guerre qui lui avait pris son père.

Traversant la basse ville, son escorte s'arrêta dans une immense cour intérieure bordée de gargouilles. C'est là qu'elle le vit pour la première fois : Uther Pendragon. Le regard sévère rivé sur elle, du haut de sa stature imposante, droite et noble. Morgana fut tout de suite en confiance avec lui. Encore aujourd'hui, elle ne serrait expliquer pourquoi. Uther lui rappelait sens doute ce père qu'elle venait de perdre. Il n'y avait que cette explication. Ce jour-là, Uther s'était adressé à elle avec référence de sa voix grave et chaude. Il s'était rapproché d'elle lentement pour ne pas la brusquer comme on s'approche d'un animal blessé, acculé. Depuis lors, Uther occupait une place importante dans le cœur de la jeune fille.

La guerre se termina rapidement. Les deux camps enterrèrent leurs morts et le temps passa comme il le fait si bien. Malgré les changements opérés dans sa vie, Morgana ne trouva pas non plus sa place en ce royaume. Elle fit la connaissance du fils du Roi, Arthur. Un petit blond vaniteux qui passait le plus clair de son temps à se battre. Rien d'intéressant à cela. Non, décidément, elle serait toujours seule où qu'elle aille.

Ce n'est qu'à l'âge de 16 ans que sa vie changea du tout au tout. Bien évidemment, personne ne s'en rendit compte. Il y a bien longtemps que plus personne ne lui accordait de l'attention. Il faut dire que cette situation la sciait à merveille. Pas de long discours ennuyeux à devoir subir, pas de faux semblant ni de mensonges à débiter. Même Uther semblait s'être lassé de sa compagnie morose. Pourtant tout cela changea avec une rencontre. Un beau jour, une jeune fille pas plus âgée qu'elle se présenta à son service : Guenièvre. De longs cheveux bruns bouclés, des yeux noisette en amandes, Gwen était l'archétype même de la servante dans sa robe élimée et trop courte de quelques pouces. Pourtant quelque chose se dégageait d'elle. Morgana n'aurait pas su l'expliquer. Encore aujourd'hui, elle en était bien incapable. La pupille du Roi prit instantanément la jeune servante sous son aile sans se poser plus de questions.

Au fil du temps, Morgana apprit à connaître Genièvre, sa timidité, son grand cœur, sa générosité. Toutes ces qualités réveillèrent le cœur de Morgana depuis longtemps hermétique au monde qui l'entourait. Cela ne se fit pas du jour au lendemain bien évidemment, on ne changeait pas si rapidement, mais la jeune servante avait le don de briser ses barrières. Bien vite, elles devinrent inséparables.

Une nuit comme toutes les autres, Morgana fit son premier cauchemar. Rien n'aurait pu le prédire. Au dehors, une douce brise berçait les feuilles des arbres. Quelques moutons bêlaient au loin dans les prés avoisinant. Tout Camelot se préparait pour la nuit. Comme tous les soirs, Genièvre aida sa maîtresse, brossant ses longs cheveux noirs en babillant de tout et de rien à la fois. La pupille du Roi appréciait ses moments d'intimités où il n'y avait plus qu'elles au monde. Une fois sa toilette finie, Morgana se glissa dans ses drapes. Gwen vint la border, posant un baiser sur son front. Sur un dernier sourire, la jeune servante lui souhaita bonne nuit avant de s'éclipser en silence. Morgana, le sourire au lèvre, ne mit pas beaucoup de temps à trouver le sommeil.

Dans son rêve, une bête monstrueuse attaquait le château, tuant quiconque se trouvait à portée de griffe. Mi félin, mi ours, ce monstre saccageait tout sur son passage. Elle vit Arthur bataillant avec son père pour aller combattre. Elle vit les chevaliers de Camelot tomber les uns après les autres. Elle vit Gaius panser les blessures des malheureux. Et vit surtout Gwen, revenant de la ville basse pour une quelconque raison. La jeune fille courant sans se préoccuper de ce qui l'entourait. Comment pouvait-on être si insouciante ? Bien vite, le monstre la repéra et se dirigea vers elle. Pourquoi affronter des lances et des épées quand des proies plus faciles se présentaient ? S'en fut trop pour la jeune fille. Dans son lit, en sueur, Morgana s'agita de plus belle, suppliant les dieux de l'épargner. C'est avec un cri d'angoisse pur que la pupille du Roi se réveilla. Un seul mot à la bouche : Gwen. Bien vite, celle-ci arriva à son chevet, l'entourant de ses bras protecteurs.

Depuis lors, ses nuits étaient baignées de catastrophes et autres monstres plus hideux les uns que les autres. S'en suivait toujours un réveil brusque, des cris de peur, les bras réconfortants de Gwen. La jeune femme ne se trouvait jamais loin de Morgana. Jamais.

* * *

Les yeux dans le vague, Arthur réfléchissait au moyen le plus sûr de se rapprocher à nouveau de son serviteur sans risquer de… Hum hum. Sans risque. Il devait procéder prudemment. Après tout, le passé lui avait montré qu'il ne pouvait pas compter sur son corps, sur ses pulsions et dieu sait que Merlin lui manquait horriblement. Il lui avait sauté dans les bras après 3 jours d'absences. Que se passerait-il après plus de deux mois de diète s'il n'y prenait pas garde ? En tout cas, une chose était sûre. Personne ne serait jamais au courant de son inclinaison pour Merlin, et surement pas le principal intéressé. C'était déjà assez embarrassant de ressentir …. ça mais alors si l'humiliation était rendue public. Il pourrait en mourir de honte.

Le soleil entamait sa pente déclinante dans le ciel lorsqu'Arthur décida de quitter son refuge. Autant ne plus faire durer le supplice. Qui plus est, son père allait bientôt partir à sa recherche s'il disparaissait plus longtemps. Le prince, de par son attitude envers Merlin, semblait avoir calmé les inquiétudes d'Uther. Durant les deux mois qui venaient de s'écouler, celui-ci avait dardé à mainte reprise un regard scrutateur sur son fils et son valais. Au bout d'un mois d'observation, celui-ci avait semblé satisfait. Arthur traitait son serviteur tel un futur roi, c'est-à-dire sans une once de pitié. Cela n'empêchait pas le souverain de vérifier à l'occasion l'état de leur relation. Le poids sur les épaules d'Arthur s'était considérablement allégé mais n'avait pas disparu pour autant.

Reprenant le sentier menant au château, le prince réfléchissait à un plan d'attaque. Comme aborder une personne lorsqu'on l'avait aussi longtemps ignorée ? Réponse difficile compte tenu du fait de leurs rangs sociaux et de l'état de leur relation. Oh, indubitablement il pouvait obliger Merlin à lui pardonner d'une manière ou d'une autre mais il ne souhaitait pas le contraindre. L'expérience lui avait montré que forcer le jeune homme avait souvent l'effet inverse.

Obnubilé par ses pensées, Arthur ne s'aperçu de la destination où l'avait entrainé ses pieds. Devant lui s'étendait le château de Camelot, une splendeur d'architecture. Le soleil d'été inondait toute la vallée en contrebas. Quel spectacle magnifique. Une boule se forma dans la gorge du prince lorsque son regard se posa sur les douves. Lui avait-il vraiment ordonné de défricher cette immense étendue sous ce soleil de plomb ? Oh mon dieu. Il était un monstre. Sur l'instant, il n'avait pas réfléchi lorsqu'il lui avait confié cette tâche ingrate. Il avait juste prit en compte l'éloignement et non la difficulté du travail. S'approchant à pas de loup, Arthur chercha le jeune homme du regard. Il le trouva bien vite, attelé à sa besogne. Trop concentré sur son dur labeur, celui-ci ne le remarqua même pas. Profitant de cette occasion, Arthur détailla son serviteur.

Merlin arrachait à mains nues les diverses plantes colonisant le pan opposé à Arthur. De ce fait, celui-ci avait une vue imprenable sur…. sur le dos du jeune homme. 'Les yeux plus haut' se flagella-t-il intérieurement, ses joues prenant une légère teinte rougeâtre.

Compte tenu de la chaleur estivale, la chemise du jeune homme avait atterri non loin de là. Les épaules de Merlin étaient rougies par les heures passées sous un soleil de plomb. De fines gouttelettes de sueur dégoulinaient de son cou, longeant son corps meurtrit, descendant toujours plus bas, trop bas pour sa santé mentale. Le regard du prince fut irrémédiablement captivé par les fesses du jeune homme. Presque inexistantes mais pourtant rondes, celles-ci avaient su par le passé le maintenir éveillé aux heures les plus sombre de la nuit. Ses envies nocturnes, calmées depuis leur séparation, risquaient fort de revenir au galop s'il s'attardait trop dans les environs.

Arthur remarqua tout un coup le pantalon de son serviteur. Celui-ci peinait à se maintenir sur les hanches du jeune homme. Merlin semblait avoir maigrit si cela était possible. Comment une personne pas plus épaisse que son bras pouvait-elle encore s'affiner ? Mangeait-il à sa faim ? Il faudrait qu'il en touche un mot à Gaius. Après son attitude inqualifiable, il allait prendre soin de son serviteur. C'est le moins qu'il pouvait faire. Il faudrait qu'il le cache, surtout aux yeux de son père mais il y arriverait.

Avant toute chose, il devait rétablir sa relation avec son serviteur.

- « Te prends-tu pour un surhomme Merlin? » fut la première idée qui lui vint pour entamer la discussion.

Figé sur place, Merlin mit quelques minutes à se retourner, incrédule. Avait-il rêvé ? Non, Arthur était bien devant lui, les joues légèrement colorées, le tain halé, les cheveux blond en bataille. Le prince était plus éblouissant que jamais. Oui, il n'avait pas honte de le dire. Il trouvait Arthur beau. Il n'était pas le seul à avoir cette opinion en considérant les deux jeunes paysannes qui venaient de passer en gloussant. Oh, bien sûr, Merlin n'était pas aveugle. Arthur était l'archétype même du héros tout en muscles et bâti comme un roc. Pourtant, le jeune sorcier se portait à croire qu'il y avait plus que cela chez son ami. Au-delà de son physique, Arthur avait un cœur d'or, attentif aux personnes qui l'entouraient, serviable et courageux. Il ne manquait jamais une occasion de se battre pour défendre les plus faibles. Cette partie plaisait tout autant au sorcier. Certes, leurs débuts ensemble s'était avérés chaotique et conflictuel mais au final chacun avait trouvé le juste équilibre qui leur permettaient de coexister. Il devait avouer qu'ils s'entendaient même bien lorsque le prince ne se comportait pas comme le dernier des idiots. Malheureusement, il ne s'agissait que du Arthur de ses souvenirs. L'homme de l'autre côté du fossé était un étranger aux yeux du sorcier. Jamais le vrai Arthur ne l'aurait traité de la sorte quel qu'en fut le sujet de la discorde. Que voulait-il d'ailleurs ? Se divertir au détriment de son ancien serviteur ? Le torturer d'avantage ? Si c'était le cas, Merlin ne lui rendrait pas la chose aisée. Baisant les yeux au sol, le jeune homme salua poliment le prince.

- « Sire. »

Dire qu'Arthur était déconcerté était un euphémisme. Jamais en un an à ses côtés, Merlin ne s'était comporté de manière aussi révérencieuse. En tout cas, jamais lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Tout dans sa posture indiquait sa soumission. Les épaules affaissées, le regard fuyant, les mains jointes tel n'importe quel serviteur à Camelot. Il n'y avait pas que cela. L'apparence générale du jeune homme finit de l'inquiéter. Il ne s'était pas trompé, Merlin avait perdu du poids. Le jeune homme lui faisant face, Arthur put constater sa maigreur : les côtes et les hanches saillantes, les joues creusées, les lèvres craquelées. Merlin était à faire peur. Pour compléter le tableau, d'immenses cernes noirs soulignaient ses beaux yeux bleus. Etait-ce lui qui avait provoqué cela ? Arthur du combattre une vague de nausée. Celle-ci passa inaperçu auprès du jeune sorcier toujours en position de soumission. Profondément révolté par la vision d'horreur qui s'étendait devant lui, Arthur mit fin au supplice de son serviteur.

- « Merlin, regarde-moi », demanda doucement le prince.

Celui-ci, mi-figue, mi-raisin, releva le regard vers Arthur, refusant tout de même de le fixer dans les yeux. Que cherchait-il à faire ? Merlin ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi était-il là ? Se pourrait-il qu'il vienne lui présenter des excuses ? Non, cela ne se pouvait.

- « Dans les yeux Merlin ! », insista Arthur. Dieu que son serviteur pouvait être têtu.

Obéissant, le futur Roi de Camelot ne put que constater les dégâts. Non content d'avoir provoqué son déclin physique, il se rendait compte des conséquences de ses actes sur le mental du jeune homme. Merlin n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même dans tous les sens du terme. Lui qui était toujours souriant, les yeux pétillants de vie ne dardait sur lui qu'il regard vide et terne. Jamais Arthur n'aurait cru assister à cela de sa vie. Pourtant d'ordinaire rien ne semblait pouvoir atteindre le jeune homme. Il comprenait maintenant l'attitude de Gaius, Gwen et Morgana. S'il avait su… Triste de la situation, Arthur fit la seule chose que son cœur lui dicta. Il congédia le jeune homme.

- « Rentre chez toi Merlin, mange, dors. Nous reparlerons de tout ceci demain », ordonna-t-il en désignant d'un geste l'ensemble des douves.

Cela ne servait à rien de s'attarder. Dans l'état actuel des choses, Arthur était bien incapable de s'expliquer de toute manière. Sans un mot de plus, il quitta son serviteur d'un pas rapide. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait exploser. Pressant le pas, il rejoignit sa chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui. Appuyé contre cette dernière, Arthur se laissa choir, des larmes de tristesses dévalant ses joues. Il ne comprenait plus rien. Pourquoi agissait-il comme la plus chouineuse des filles ?

De son côté, Merlin observa Arthur partir en trombe. Que s'était-il passé de nouveau ? Un moment, le prince l'abordait, taquin le moment d'après il devenait livide et disparaissait comme par magie. Une énigme de plus à rajouter à la liste. Le prince lui avait ordonné de se reposer. Que fallait-il comprendre par-là ? Aurait-il encore à défricher demain matin ou devait-il se rendre au chevet du prince ? Il aviserait demain matin. Pour le moment, le jeune sorcier n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : dormir. Sortant des douves, Merlin rejoignit l'office de Gaius. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Merlin suivit un ordre d'Arthur.

* * *

Voilà. Prochain épisode bientôt. Promis, il n'y aura plus de lavettes pleurnicheuses. Sur ce, je vais regarrder l'épisode de Merlin de ce soir. Bonne lecture. Merci


	7. Chapter 7

Bonjour à tous. J'ai bien peur de m'être laisser emporter en ce qui concerne ce chapitre. Ce passage n'était pas prévu au début et je me retrouve au final avec plus de 6 pages soit tout un chapitre. Donnez-moi votre avis sur cela. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de m'épancher autant, surtout sur ce genre de scène. Est-ce trop ? Trop long ? Trop décrit ? Guidez-moi. Merci

ATENTION : Fic classé M. Petit M mais M quand même. M comme Merlin... Bon je sors...

Autre point. A partir de maintenant, j'instaure dans chaque chapitre un sondage. Vous pouvez y répondre ou ne pas le faire. Il ne me sert qu'à vous connaitre mieux, cibler mon public. C'est parfaitement anonyme pour ceux ou celles que cela inquiète. Il vous suffit copier/coller et d'enlever les espaces. Fanfiction n'accepte pas le lien. Merci à ceux qui le feront.

Premier sondage : http : / / w w w . pixule . com / sondage / 154395012396 _ Etesvous - fille - ou - garcon . html

* * *

Je me réveille en sursaut, les muscles crispés près à me jeter sur la moindre ombre suspecte. Les oreilles aux aguets, je jette des regards circonspects sur ce qui m'entoure. Je suis dans ma chambre, en sueur, appuyé sur mes coudes. A ma gauche, le feu consume sa dernière bûche dans l'âtre de la cheminée. Un silence assourdissant émane du château. Je soupire, agacé. C'est ma chance, l'aube devait être encore loin. Avec étonnement, je constate que mes draps ont atterris sur le sol pendant mon sommeil. Las, je me laisse retomber sur mes oreillers. Je tente tant bien que mal de retrouver une respiration plus sereine. Tout semble en ordre autour de moi. Alors pourquoi ce brusque réveil ? Puis soudain, je suis assaillis pas une multitude d'images toutes plus perturbantes les unes que les autres. Mon rêve me revient en mémoire comme on reçoit un coup de poing. Mon rêve… Où devrais-je dire mon pire cauchemar. Merlin. Je le revois immobile dans ma chambre, de dos, la tunique enlevée semblable à cet après-midi quand j'ai tenté de renouer le contact avec lui. Nous sommes seuls, debout entre mon lit et ma garde de robe. Je me revois un peu hésitant, poser un chaste baiser sur sa nuque. Le Merlin de mon songe ne semble pas y être opposé alors je dépose mes lèvres de l'autre côté de sa nuque. Toujours aucune réaction de sa part. Accepte-t-il mes gestes envers lui ? Est-il consentant ? Je ne le sais pas.

Pourtant, je n'ai pas envie de rompre le charme en enrobant l'instant de mots superflus. S'il y a bien une chose qu'un an auprès de lui m'ait appris, c'est que lorsqu'il n'est pas d'accord avec moi, il me le dit. Décidant de pousser ma chance, je me vois l'enserrer de mes bras, respirer son parfum si entêtant au passage. Le visage niché dans son cou, je profite d'un instant de répit. Dieu, ce qu'il m'a manqué. C'est comme si une partie de moi était revenue avec lui. Je me sens de suite plus calme, en paix avec moi-même, complet. Comment en seulement un an m'est-il devenu vitale à ce point ? Je l'ignore.

Je me décide finalement à pousser ma chance. Incertain, je l'embrasse délicatement en dessous de l'oreille. Lui, reste immobile, les bras le long du corps. Il se contente de rester là en silence. Qui ne dit mot consent et il m'a définitivement trop manqué. Je recommence, encore et encore. Il finit tout de même par incliner la tête pour me laisser l'accès. Lentement, mes baisers descendent sur sa nuque, se propagent sur ses épaules dévêtues, parcourant sa fine peau laiteuse. Merlin, lui, ne bouge toujours pas. C'est à peine si quelques soupires s'échappent de sa bouche, me frustrant encore plus. Je veux l'entendre prononcer mon nom, se tordre de plaisir, quémander sa rédemption. Hors je n'obtiens que quelques souffles plus prononcés que les autres. Nullement découragé, je me vois suivre sa colonne vertébrale de la bouche. Mes mains, loin de rester inactives, se baladent sur ses flancs, agrippent ses hanches. Finissant par me retrouver à genoux, je m'attarde particulièrement sur le creux de ses reins dans l'espoir d'obtenir un glapissement mais aucuns sons ne s'élèvent. Je dois avouer que cette partie de son corps me donne particulièrement envie de lui. Légèrement courbé, sa chute de reins accueille deux magnifiques fusettes avec lesquelles je m'empresse de jouer. Ma langue laisse de longues trainées de salive sur son corps mais peu m'importe. Dans ce rêve, il est tout à moi.

Reprenant un peu contenance, j'essaye tant bien que mal de chasser ses images. Si cela continue, je vais… Bonté divine. Il est déjà trop tard. Je constate l'érection qui palpite contre mon ventre et que je n'avais pas remarquée jusqu'alors, trop focalisé sur mon environnement. Oh non ! Cela recommence. Chamboulé par ses images et un peu honteux, je recouvre mes yeux de mon bras droit. Que suis-je sensé faire à présent ? Bien sûr, je sais ce qu'il advient de faire dans un cas pareil. Je ne suis pas innocent à ce point. Je me suis retrouvé de nombreuses fois dans cette situation par le passé. Quelques pressions bien placées, quelques mouvements du poignet et l'affaire serait réglée. Hors, j'ai peur, peur de me laisser aller en pensant à lui. Depuis que Merlin peuple mes nuits, je ne me suis jamais autorisé ces gestes de délivrance. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être par honte ou par crainte de le souiller avec mes envies détraquées et amorales. Je ne compte plus les heures passées à attendre que … que mon petit problème se calme et redescente. A mon avis, je suis bon pour une nouvelle nuit blanche. Quoique, je pourrais essayer de penser à quelqu'un d'autre… Une fille. Oui, bonne idée. D'un geste brusque, j'enlève mon bras de mon visage. Il doit bien exister dans mes connaissances une fille assez jolie pour me faire oublier Merlin le temps de … Peine perdue. Je n'arrive pas à penser à quelqu'un d'autre qu'à lui. Lorsque je visualise un autre corps, le sien revient en vitesse chasser mes infidélités de mon esprit. Je suis maudit.

Sans m'en rendre compte, ma main gauche s'est posée sur mon entre-jambe. Surpris, je retiens à peine le gémissement de plaisir qui franchit mes lèvres et s'élève dans la pièce. Figé dans mon lit, j'écoute à l'affut du moindre bruit qui s'élèverait de la pièce attenante. Rien. Rassuré, je me détends un peu. Qu'est-ce qu'il m'a pris de me toucher ? Suis-je porté sur la chose à ce point ? Ou alors, ma main a glissée et … Non ! La vérité est que je suis un hypocrite. Je sais que j'en ai envie depuis des lustres. Depuis combien de temps ne me suis-je plus permis ces gestes intimes ? Des mois. Depuis que j'ai compris la nature de mon attachement envers Merlin. Inclinant la tête, je regarde cette main qui pourrait résoudre mon problème immédiat. Est-ce vraiment mal de se donner soi-même du plaisir ? Je ne le pense pas. Est-ce mal de penser à lui pendant cet acte de luxure ? Indubitablement. Que dois-je faire ? Me laisser aller ou cadenasser mes envies ? Après plusieurs mois à brider mes désirs, j'en suis venu à la conclusion que cela ne sert à rien. Me laisser aller ? J'en meurs d'envie. En ai-je vraiment le droit ? Je ne sais pas. J'ai peur que le simple fait de penser à Merlin me fasse perdre la tête. Un seul geste inconvenant en public pourrait réduire ma vie à néant, sans parler de la réaction de Merlin. Je n'ose imaginer son regard, d'habitude si joyeux, rempli de dégout à mon égard. Je ne pourrai pas le supporter.

Que les dieux me viennent en aide. Pourquoi me faire ressentir cela si je ne peux pas l'approcher, le toucher. C'est de la torture pur et simple. Il ne me reste que mes rêves et même ceux-ci me trahissent. Tout me ramène toujours à lui. Je jette à nouveau un regard sur ma main. Mon érection n'a pas diminuée de taille. On dirait même que c'est tout le contraire. Ai-je le droit de me laisser aller à mes envies ? Après tout, qui le sera ?

Lentement, je remonte ma main gauche vers le bord de mon pantalon, caressant au passage mon membre dressé. Un frisson de désir parcourt tout mon corps, m'obligeant à fermer les yeux sous la cajolerie. Doucement, sans me brusquer, je retente l'expérience. Une fois. Deux fois. Bien vite, je me vois contraint de me mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas gémir tout haut. Ce que c'est bon. Cela fait si longtemps que j'avais oublié la satisfaction que l'on peut en tirer. Sans m'en apercevoir, je replonge dans mon rêve de cette nuit tout en continuant lentement les mouvements sur mon membre. Merlin est toujours là, devant moi. A genoux, je contemple les trainées de salives sur son dos. J'aimerais aller plus loin. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce qui m'est permis. Théoriquement tout puisqu'il s'agit de mon songe. Les mains toujours arrimées à ses hanches, je plaque mon front contre ses reins, mon nez s'insère à la naissance de ses fesses. Il me serait tellement facile de le dévêtir. Un simple geste des mains et Merlin serait nu devant moi. Je dois avouer que l'idée me plait énormément. Que ne donnerais-je pas pour ne fusse qu'un regard sur ses magnifiques petites fesses.

Dans mon lit, j'ouvre mon pantalon d'un mouvement pressé afin de laisser plus de place à mon sexe. Je suis enfin capable de saisir mon membre douloureux. Les yeux toujours clos pour ne pas laisser s'échapper ma rêverie, je reprends mes allez et venue de manière plus soutenue. Au moment où je me décide à dévêtir Merlin, celui-ci se retourne, les yeux flamboyants et me domine de toute sa hauteur. Je suis subjugué par sa prestance et son charisme. Ce que je prends au début pour de la colère se révèle être de la luxure. Dieu qu'il est magnifique. Je ne manque pas une miette du spectacle. Bien que fin, Merlin a de la carrure. Qui l'aurait cru, camouflé sous le tissu ? Pas moi, je l'admets. Involontairement, mon regard descend admirer son torse. Quelques poils sombres parsèment le haut de son torse. Rien d'excessif. Deux minuscules tétons pointent dans ma direction. Leur simple vue me donne envie de m'y attaquer. Le corps de Merlin est sec, nerveux. Sa fine musculature est facilement visible. Tout le contraire de moi qui suis plus épais. Son abdomen laisse transparaitre ses côtes, me rappelant mes erreurs. Malgré sa maigreur, je le trouve beau. Pour tout avouer, je le trouve plus beau de jours en jours. Après cette séparation forcée que je nous aie imposé, j'ai été alarmé de le retrouver dans cet état. Il est clair pour quiconque le voit qu'il n'a pas dormi ni manger correctement depuis longtemps. Suis-je la cause de ce changement physique ? Certainement. Comment l'expliquer autrement ?

Il faut que je pense à autre chose que cela pour le moment sinon je n'y arriverais pas. Concentre-toi Arthur, tu peux le faire. Replongeant dans mon rêve, je constate que Merlin m'observe toujours avec une intensité telle qu'il m'est difficile de soutenir son regard. D'un geste rempli de grâce, il me tend la main. Je m'en saisis et me relève. Il a plus de force qu'il n'y parait. En un instant, je me retrouve plaqué contre son torse, nos visages a quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre. Je me noie dans ses beaux yeux bleus sans chercher à m'en soustraire. Le temps semble suspendu entre nous. D'un geste précis qu'il a fait milles fois dans la réalité, Merlin m'enlève ma tunique. Nous sommes désormais au même point, torse nu et excité. Je peux constater qu'il n'est pas en reste. L'avant de son pantalon est tout autant déformé que le mien. Son regard gourmand posé sur moi me fait rougir. Merlin, lui, ne semble pas avoir honte et continue son exploration visuelle avant de revenir sur mon visage. En un instant, ses lèvres se posent sur les miennes, me prenant par surprise. Sa bouche gourmande dévore la mienne. Je me contente de suivre la cadence qu'il m'impose. Ses mains s'enroulent autour de ma taille et m'attire contre lui avec autorité. L'une d'elle vient caresser ma fesse gauche tandis que l'autre parcours mon torse. Ses effleurements sont si légers qu'ils me donnent la chair de poule. Essoufflé et en sueur, j'accélère à nouveau la vitesse de mes va et vient. Mon autre main voyage sur mon torse en sueur, cajole mes tétons. Dieu ! Je ne vais plus tenir très longtemps.

Jamais encore, je n'avais eu un fantasme aussi réaliste. Il faut dire que jamais avant aujourd'hui je n'avais eu accès à ce qui se cache sous les vêtements de mon serviteur. Maintenant, il ne reste que peu de place à mon imagination. En tout cas, pour la partie supérieure de son corps.

Merlin me surprend à nouveau en poussant d'un mouvement brutal ses hanches vers les miennes. Un petit cri de surprise m'échappe. Que vient-il de faire ? Son sexe contre le mien, cette caresse inattendue m'excite encore d'avantage si cela est possible. Ses yeux, eux, ne me lâchent plus, sondant mes moindres réactions. Bien qu'un peu intimidé, je reproduis le geste de Merlin. La réaction ne se fait pas attendre. Un long gémissement résonne dans ma chambre. Merlin, lui, a basculé la tête en arrière. J'en profite pour retourner conquérir sa gorge découverte. Une fois, deux fois, dix fois, nous recommençons ses gestes de friction. Malgré nos pantalons, le plaisir est bien présent. C'est un concert de petits cris et de gémissements qui envahi tout l'espace. Ils résonnent contre les murs et nous reviennent amplifiés. Je sens que je ne vais plus tarder. Mon lit grince légèrement mais je ne m'en soucie plus pour le moment, trop obnubilé par ma quête de jouissance. Le bruit de ma respiration haletante empli la pièce. Je n'en peux tout simplement plus. Quelques-unes de mes mèches de cheveux collent à mon front. J'ai du mal à retrouver mon souffle. Mon poignet me fait mal. Une odeur amère commence à se répandre dans la pièce. Plus que quelques instants et…

Dans un sursaut de conscience, je saisis son visage de mes mains. Mes doigts glissent dans ses cheveux en bataille, caressent ses joues, ses pommettes. Je le force à me regarder. Je veux le vois lorsque l'extase l'emportera. Je ne suis pas déçu du résultat. Jamais jusqu'à présent, je n'avais vu autant d'amour et de désir réuni dans un même regard. Ses pupilles sont dilatées à l'extrême. L'intensité de son regard me chamboule profondément. Cette vision arriverait presque à me faire croire que je suis aimé de lui. Mes muscles se contractent, ma main ralentie, un liquide chaud jailli sur mon ventre. Je peine à calmer ma respiration. Quelques images flottent encore sur ma rétine. Dieu que c'est bon. Je suis vidé, repus, exténué. Je prends quelques minutes pour me ressaisir, profitant encore des derniers instants de bien être absolu.

Lentement, j'ouvre les yeux. Le feu s'est éteint dans la cheminée. Ce n'est pas grave. Il fait une chaleur étouffante dans la pièce. Mes oreillers ont rejoint les draps au sol. Une odeur âcre sature l'air de ma chambre, une odeur de sexe. Mon lit est humide en dessous de moi. Il n'y a pas que mon lit. Un liquide blanchâtre parsème mon bas ventre. Ma main, toujours sur mon membre, empêche le liquide de se répandre. En un éclair, je réalise la portée de mon acte. Je viens de prendre du plaisir. Jusque-là rien d'alarmant si ce n'est le sujet de mon fantasme. Je viens de prendre du plaisir en pensant à un homme. Rien que pour cela, je suis certain de finir en Enfer. Une grande tristesse me gagne soudain. Comment suis-je sensé vivre avec cette envie constante qui me tenaille. Comment suis-je sensé lui faire face, jour après jour en sachant ce que je viens de me permettre. Un tel geste déplacé est impardonnable de ma part. Je suis le futur roi de Camelot après tout. Ma gorge s'assèche si vite que ma salive peine à l'humidifier. Pour la deuxième fois aujourd'hui, j'ai honte de moi, de mon comportement envers Merlin. J'accumule les erreurs.

Merlin…. Oooooooooh. J'ai donné rendez-vous à Merlin demain matin. Merlin, dans ma chambre… Merlin qui va reprendre son poste…. Merlin qui va respirer l'air ambiant… Merlin qui va changer mes draps. Sacrebleu. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Je ne sais pas pourquoi l'idée que Merlin découvre mes activités nocturnes me terrifie. Qu'en penserait-il ? A-t-il les mêmes ? Non, Arthur ! Tu es sensé réparer la casse, pas rajouter une couche à ton problème. Bien, il faut que j'agisse. Il faut que je m'en débarrasse. Que faire ? Paniqué, je scrute les objets qui m'entourent à la recherche d'une échappatoire. Là, la bassine. De mes deux bras, j'encadre mon bas ventre, cherchant à faire barrage au résultat de mes prouesses. Prudemment, je dépose un pied au sol. Toujours allongé, je me glisse en travers du lit afin de déposer l'autre pied. Jusque-là, mon plan à l'air de fonctionner. La partie ardue de mon plan reste à être exécuté. Précautionneusement, je me redresse puis me lève. Je me dirige à pas soutenu vers le récipient d'eau posée sur une commode à quelques pas de moi. Vite ! Plus vite ! Mon pantalon entrave mes mouvements et menace à chaque pas de tomber. Le liquide commence à couler à travers mes doigts bien malgré moi. Je tente par tous les moyens de le retenir. Heureusement, j'arrive rapidement à destination. Je positionne mon abdomen au-dessus de la bassine et laisse couler mon foutre. Celui-ci se mélange instantanément à l'eau. Le superflu est parti. Malgré cela, j'en suis encore recouvert : sur mon bas ventre, mon sexe, mes mains. Et cette odeur écœurant qui me retourne le cœur. Elle est partout, sur moi, sur mes mains, autour de moi, dans l'air. J'ai envie de vomir. Je saisis la bassine et la pose sur le sol. Je m'agenouille au-dessus d'elle et la positionne entre mes jambes. Il faut que tout disparaisse. Tout. Recroquevillé sur moi-même, je me saisis de mon membre rougit et m'acharne à le nettoyer. Mes gestes sont rapides et frénétiques. Je frotte, encore et encore. Je me redresse, toujours accroupi et attrape le pin de savon sur la commode. Je reprends ensuite mon manège de plus belle. J'astique, je fais mousser. Ma peau est écarlate. Partiellement satisfait, je délaisse mon membre pour mon ventre. J'emprisonne un peu d'eau dans mes mains et la projette sur moi. Je recommence, non content de l'effet. Je me saisis ensuite du savon et décrasse ma peau du mieux que je peux. Une douce odeur de fleur commence à se faire sentir. C'est loin de me combler. Je passe ensuite à mes mains, les responsables de ce carnage. Je les savonne, les frotte l'une contre l'autre au point de m'en décaper la peau. Je les rince et recommence. Je me dégoûte moi-même. Mes mains sont presque en sang lorsque je cesse tout mouvements. A quoi bon continuer ? Je ne changerais de toute manière pas ce qui vient de se passer.

Las, je renoue mon pantalon. Il semble avoir été épargné par ma semence. C'est un soulagement. Je n'aurai pas à le rincer. Je me relève, la bassine entre les mains, puis me dirige vers ma fenêtre celle où j'aime me poster d'ordinaire pour observer les allez et venues du peuple. J'ouvre un battant de la fenêtre et jette le contenu de la bassine dans l'allée en dessous. D'ici à demain, le liquide se sera évaporé et les traces de mes actes auront disparus. L'air frais s'engouffre à l'intérieur, dissipant l'odeur nauséabonde qui y règne. Soulagé, je contemple mon reflet sur le battant toujours fermé. Mon image est un peu floue. Des résidus de buée recouvrent encore certaines parties des vitraux. Malgré cela, je distingue clairement mon allure. J'ai l'impression de me dévisager après un entrainement particulièrement ardu. Mes cheveux sont en bataille, collé sur mon front à cause de la sueur. Je tends la main vers mon reflet, vers la gorge de cet homme abjecte qui me fait face. Pourtant, sans pouvoir l'empêcher, mon index se tend et trace la lettre M sur l'un des vitraux, écartant la buée à son passage. Je reste quelques minutes à observer cette lettre. Je ne vais pas tarder à devenir fou. Il faut que tout cela cesse. J'avais tort de dire que personne ne saura ce que j'ai fait ? Moi je le sais et c'est déjà trop. Trop écœurant, trop déplacé, trop immoral.

J'en viens à regretter le jour où j'ai rencontré Merlin. Pourquoi est-il apparu devant moi, sortant de nulle part ? Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il intervienne lorsque je maltraitais gentiment mon serviteur de l'époque….D'accord, peut-être pas gentiment. Pourquoi s'est-il dressé devant moi, nullement craintif de ma personne? La réponse, je la connais. Merlin est comme cela. Il ne supporte pas l'injustice. Il est toujours prêt à aider une personne en difficulté quitte à se battre pour ce qu'il croit juste. Il ne pense jamais à lui. Il serait prêt à sacrifier sa vie s'il juge que cela en vaut la peine. Je connais la réponse parce que je le connais. C'est pour tous ses qualités et ses attentions que je l'aime davantage chaque jour. Avec le recul, je ne peux que me rendre à l'évidence. Je suis tombé sous son charme dès que je l'ai vu, réellement vu, lorsqu'il m'a sauvé la vie. Bien sûr, j'avais remarqué son courage lorsqu'il m'a affronté au marché mais ce n'est que lorsqu'il m'a écarté de la trajectoire de ce poignard que je l'ai vu comme il est vraiment : Un être de bonté et de générosité. Il m'a fallu du temps pour l'accepter à mes côtés, par principe et par orgueil, je dois l'avouer. Cela me plaisait de jouer les tyrans. Personne avant lui n'avait osé se dresser devant moi. Cela me plaisait mais il me plait encore plus. Si j'ai changé d'attitude ces derniers temps envers tout le monde, je le dois à Merlin, à son influence bénéfique. En vérité, je serais prêt à tout pour qu'il me regarde différemment, quitte à cesser d'être un crétin royal. Oh, bien sûr, je continue à l'être de temps à autre mais c'est plus pour le faire réagir qu'autre chose.

Las, je me détourne de la fenêtre, la laissant ouverte. Bien que les journées soient chaudes, les nuits sont fraiches mais je ne m'en soucie pas. Je me dirige vers mon lit d'un pas trainant. Je n'ai plus la force de continuer à lutter contre moi-même ce soir. Je ramasse les draps sur le sol avec nonchalance et me drape avec eux. Je suis définitivement une cause perdue. Je m'effondre sur mon matelas et me pelotonne dans le tissu, l'esprit éteint. Demain, j'aurais à affronter mon pire cauchemar : moi en présence de Merlin.

* * *

Merci de lire cette fic. ^_^


	8. Chapter 8

Hello everybody.

Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier les personnes qui ont participées au sondage et celles qui m'ont laissé des reviews. ^_^ . 3

Dans ce chapitre, l'histoire va un peu avancer pour rejoindre l'épisode 2x01. Quand je vois que j'ai déjà 7 pages de résumés pour l'intrigue je me dis que je n'arriverais jamais à finir cette fic XD. Qui plus est, la série continue de progresser dans l'intrigue. Décidément, la saison 4 part dans tous les sens. Fini de discuter, bon chapitre ^_^.

UN PEU D'HISTOIRE : Au Moyen Âge, les cloches sonnaient les grandes divisions du jour, les heures canoniales. On mesurait le temps avec le cadran solaire ou le sablier. Voici la découpe de la journée en 8 moments.

0 h Matines

3 h Laudes

6 h Prime

9 h Tierce

12 h Sexte

15 h None

18 h Vêpres

21 h Complies

Sondage du chapitre : Depuis combien de temps lisez-vous des fics slash ou yaoi ?

http : / / www . pixule . com / 155203964103 _ depuis - combien - temps - lisezvous - ce - genre - dhistoire . html

* * *

Mon esprit flotte dans une espèce de brouillard, pas encore complètement lucide. Je voyage dans les limbes nébuleux du sommeil tout en étant partiellement conscient de ce qui m'entoure. J'ai l'impression d'avoir fermé l'œil depuis à peine quelques minutes. Cela doit probablement être le cas. Pas étonnant après la nuit agitée que je viens de passer. Au final, après ce panel de sentiments contradictoires qui m'ont envahi la nuit dernière, je ne ressens aujourd'hui qu'une profonde tristesse. Bien évidemment, la honte est toujours tapie au fond de moi, n'attendant qu'une pensée déplacée pour ressurgir, mais elle semble tout de même avoir diminuée d'intensité. Et pourtant, il n'y a aucune raison à cela. Je n'ai jamais été aussi ignoble que durant la journée d'hier. A bien y réfléchir, je n'ai jamais été aussi ignoble que depuis ces deux derniers mois. Avec le recul, je me rends bien compte que j'ai paniqué lorsque j'ai compris la nature de mon attachement envers Merlin. J'étais terrifié, je l'avoue. Qui ne le serait pas à ma place ? J'ai nié toutes les évidences qui se présentaient à moi. Et j'ai réagis de la plus stupide des manières, je l'ai rejeté. Bien évidemment, Merlin n'a pas compris mon geste. Comment l'aurait-il pus ? Encore aujourd'hui, il ne sait rien et c'est mieux ainsi. J'ai beau avoir cessé le supplice de Merlin, je n'en reste pas moi un gamin terrifié devant l'inconnu. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tout cela m'arrive. Faut-il vraiment une raison ? Sans doute que non. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi seul et aussi incompris de ma vie. J'aimerais tellement que quelqu'un m'explique pourquoi mon corps réagit de la sorte. Malgré ce besoin de réponses, j'ai trop peur de Gaius pour aller lui poser la question. La seule autre personne à qui je peux me confier au château c'est Merlin et… ce n'est pas envisageable. Dire que je vais devoir l'affronter aujourd'hui. Je ne m'en sens pas capable pour le moment. Il va pourtant falloir que je m'explique. J'ai beau y avoir réfléchi une partie de la nuit, je ne sais toujours pas quoi lui dire. Quoique je puisse lui donner comme explication, il ne me croira pas. Non seulement, il ne me croira pas mais je n'obtiendrai pas son pardon. C'est une cause vouée à l'échec. Je l'admets, je suis désespéré et perdu. Une part de moi souhaite ne plus jamais le revoir tandis qu'une autre, la plus important, le réclame à cor et à cris. Quel chemin choisir ? Lequel me damnera ? Lequel me rendra fou ? Les deux probablement. J'ai bien peur que je sois de toute manière destiné à souffrir. Maintenant que j'en ai pleinement conscience, je vais m'efforcer de me faire pardonner.

Un léger bruit focalise mon attention sur ce qui m'entoure, une sorte de grincement… Le grincement de la porte. Oh mon Dieu ! Oh, non ! Merlin est là. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je sens mes muscles se raidir. La panique commence à me gagner. Je ne suis pas prêt à le rencontrer. Où avais-je la tête lorsque je lui ai fixé ce rendez-vous ? Je dois à tout prix me ressaisir. Du calme Arthur, du cran. Souvent toi, tu es prince couronné. Les princes couronnés ne s'enfuient pas devant les serviteurs maigrelets. Concentre-toi sur une solution au lieu de débiter des âneries. Que faire ? Je pourrais m'excuser platement, me mettre à genoux et le supplier de me pardonner. Pas très digne comme solution. Je pourrais lui mentir, lui raconter la première explication qui me passe à l'esprit. Malin comme il est, il ne me croira jamais. Je pourrais me diriger vers lui, l'embrasser et tout lui avouer. Définitivement non, plutôt mourir dans d'atroces souffrances. Je… Ne rien faire serait peut-être la meilleure des solutions après tout. Feignant le sommeil, je ne perds pour autant pas une miette de ce qui se passe dans la pièce. Merlin referme doucement la porte derrière lui, sans doute ne veut-il pas me réveiller tout de suite. Cela ne lui ressemble pas vraiment. Aurait-il aussi peur que moi à l'idée de notre confrontation qu'il cherche à en reporter l'échéance ?

A l'oreille, je dirais que ses pas se dirigent dans ma direction. Un bruit métallique me permet de le localiser. Par déduction, je dirais que Merlin vient de déposer mon petit déjeuné sur la longue table devant la cheminée. Inexorablement, il s'approche de moi. Au fur et à mesure de son avancée, ma gorge s'assèche et mon cœur s'emballe. Cette attente est insoutenable. Il n'y a aucun doute, il se trouve au pied de mon lit à présent. Cela doit faire des semaines que nous ne nous sommes plus tenus aussi proche l'un de l'autre. Mon corps est complètement tendu, aux aguets. Que va-t-il faire à présent ? A peine a-t-il sorti mes vêtements pour cette journée qu'il repart vers ma droite. Je plisse les yeux d'anticipation. Je ne m'y trompe pas. Il tire les rideaux d'un geste brusque permettant à la lumière du jour de pénétrer à l'intérieur. Par habitude, je me tourne de l'autre côté du lit pour échapper à ce réveil brutal. Un grognement mécontent s'échappe de ma gorge sans que je le retienne.

-« Bon sang Merlin ! Un peu de douceur. Tu es aussi délicat qu'une porte de prison. »

- « Euh... Je ne suis pas …. Merlin, mon Seigneur. »

Pas Merlin ? Comment ça pas Merlin. D'un mouvement brusque, je me redresse dans mon lit pour constater qu'il dit vrai. Totalement réveiller, j'observe d'un regard assassin le pauvre serviteur qui se tient devant mon lit. Maigre comme Merlin, il n'en est pas moins l'opposé. Blond, assez petit, ce serviteur est l'image même de la soumission. Le regard fuyant et inquiet, les mains jointes, il doit se demander ce qu'il a fait de mal pour provoquer une telle réaction chez moi. Ses préoccupations sont le cadet de mes soucis. Que fait-il ici ?

-« Où est Merlin ? »

Ma voix est grave et emplie d'autorité. Paniqué par la question, le jeune homme devant moi met quelques secondes avant de me répondre. Dieu, ce qu'il m'agace. Est-ce si difficile de répondre à une simple question ?

-« Merlin, Sire ? Mais… euh… Vous l'avez congédié il y a des mois. »

De quel droit me parle-t-il comme à un enfant ou à un amnésique. Je sais très bien ce que j'ai fait par le passé. Je n'ai nullement besoin qu'un étranger me le rappelle. Pourquoi Merlin est-il absent ? A-t-il finalement décidé qu'il préférait la compagnie des douves à la mienne ? Non, cela ne se peut. Devant cette évidence, je sens monter en moi une colère sourde. Je lui avais pourtant demandé de se présenter ce matin à mon chevet et lui, Merlin, a préféré la compagnie de mauvaises herbes à la mienne. Fou de rage, je hurle au serviteur de déguerpir. Celui-ci prend ses jambes à son cou et disparait en quelques secondes de ma vue. La respiration allaitante, je tente par tous les moyens de me calmer. Inspirer. Expirer. Recommencer. Pourquoi me suis-je emporté de la sorte ? Il y a quelques minutes j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas le voir et là, je me sens étouffer sans lui à mes côtés. Je ne me comprends plus. Il faut que cela cesse. Il faut que tout redevienne comme avant coûte que coûte.

D'un geste empreint de colère, j'envoie valser mes draps. Si Monsieur Merlin refuse de venir, j'irais le trouver et lui dire ma façon de penser en ce qui concerne son attitude. Une petite voix dans ma tête me signale qu'après mon comportement de ces derniers mois, je n'ai aucun droit de lui réclamer des comptes. Je la balaye d'un haussement d'épaule. Arrivé devant ma garde-robe, j'empoigne une tunique et un pantalon et les enfile. Consciemment, j'ignore ceux préparé par le serviteur de ce matin. Je ne veux rien de sa part. Je veux juste Merlin à mes côtés comme avant. J'enfile ensuite mes bottes et me dirige d'un pas vif vers la sortie, ignorant délibérément le plateau de nourriture. Je n'ai de toute manière pas faim, trop obnubilé par ma quête. J'emprunte rapidement les couloirs du château et dévale, quatre à quatre, les marches du grand escalier menant dans la cours intérieur. Il est encore tôt. Malgré cela, je croise une multitude de personnes déjà affairé, aussi bien dans la cours qu'au niveau de la ville basse. Je croise des paysans, des artisans, et d'autres. Tous me saluent à mon passage. Je ne leur adresse qu'un vague signe de tête. Je n'ai pas le temps de m'attarder. La colère gronde toujours en moi et m'aveugle. J'arrive enfin à destination, la sortie Sud du château. C'est à cet endroit que je l'ai congédié hier. De prime abord, je ne le vois pas. A gauche comme à droite, pas de Merlin. J'ai beau l'appeler, pas de réponse. Où ce crétin de Merlin s'est-il terré encore une fois ? Agacé, je décide pourtant de l'attendre ici. Après tout, il est encore tôt et Merlin n'est pas connu pour être ponctuel. Cela n'arrange rien à mon humeur.

La tierce vient de sonner et il n'est toujours pas là. Bon sang, où peut-il bien être ? Lui est-il arrivé quelque chose ? Non ! Cela ne se peut. Merlin se sort toujours de situations impossibles. Je ne suis pas inquiet, voyons. Il n'y a pas de raison. M'aurait-il finalement écouté ? Ce serait bien une première. Si cela est le cas, nous avons dû nous croiser, voilà tout. Il doit m'attendre tranquillement dans ma chambre. Je tente de me convaincre de la véracité de mes propos. Il faut à tout prix que je le trouve, que je lui parle. Dire qu'il y a quelques heures, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour ne pas le faire. Je ne me comprends plus moi-même. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'il faut que je le voie, que je m'assure qu'il aille bien. Je dois absolument me faire pardonner. Je succombe à cette envie viscérale et pressante et rebrousse chemin, m'arrêtant aux écuries au passage. Devant son absence en ce lieu, je reviens, plein d'espoirs, à mon point de départ, lieu de notre rendez-vous. Débouchant dans ma chambre, je constate que celle-ci est dans le même état que lorsque je l'ai quittée. Le plateau n'a pas bougé d'un pouce. Mes vêtements du jour sont toujours pendus à ma commode. Mes draps sont à nouveau au sol, jetés ce matin dans mon empressement. Je fais le tour de la pièce avant de revenir à la porte. Il n'est pas là. De rage, j'envoie valser le plateau sur le mur en face de moi. Il faut que je me calme. C'est nouveau, je ne me savais pas colérique. Je prends appuie sur une des chaises et souffle un bon coup. Cela ne me servira à rien de m'énerver. Mais où est-il ? Une pensée s'insinue en moi et me glace le sang. Aurait-il quitté Camelot ? Après ce que je lui ai fait endurer, il aurait toutes les raisons de vouloir me quitter. Je l'avoue, je suis inquiet à présent. Il ne reste qu'une seule possibilité : Gaius. Celui-ci doit s'être arrangé pour le garder auprès de lui. J'aurais dû commencer ma recherche par là. Je devrais m'y rendre séance tenante. Malgré cela, je reste planté où je suis. C'est stupide mais j'ai peur d'affronter à nouveau le médecin. Il m'a ouvert les yeux et je lui en suis reconnaissant. Malgré cela, j'ai honte de me présenter devant lui. Pourtant, il le faut. Merlin doit forcément se trouver là-bas. Il me faut un plan alternatif. Une personne aussi intelligente que moi devrait facilement trouver une solution.

* * *

J'ouvre précautionneusement les yeux. La lumière du soleil m'agresse instantanément, m'obligeant à tourner la tête de l'autre côté. Je me sens mal. J'ai beau être immobile sur mon lit, mon environnement tangue autour de moi. Pour compléter le tableau, Les objets qui m'entourent sont flous. J'ai beau plisser les yeux, ma vision ne s'améliore pas pour autant. Que m'arrive-t-il ? J'essaye tant bien que mal de me redresser sur les coudes. Peine perdue. Mon corps entier me fait souffrir. Ma nuque est raide, sans parler de la douleur qui pulse à mes tempes. Il m'est impossible de bouger. Je tente d'appeler Gaius. Je dois m'y reprendre à trois reprises pour qu'un gargouillis inarticulé s'élève de ma gorge asséchée. Heureusement, il semble avoir entendu mon appel. Il entre dans la pièce. Tout du moins, il semble que ce soit lui. Je ne perçois que des couleurs et des contours vaporeux.

-« Gauuuus… »

Il m'est impossible de prononcer son nom correctement. Celui-ci s'assoie à mon chevet et me tend un verre d'eau. Je me redresse comme je peux et m'en saisis. Guidé par des années de pratique, Gaius m'aide à soutenir le gobelet. Je n'en suis même pas capable seul. Je tremble. L'eau bienfaitrice coule dans ma gorge, hydratant ses parois. Gaius me recommande d'avaler de petites gorgées. Je sais encore comment boire voudrais-je lui dire, quand soudain, un haut le cœur me fait dégurgiter une partie du liquide. Que m'arrive-t-il ? Je n'ai jamais, au grand jamais, état dans un état aussi pitoyable. Malgré moi, ma première pensée est pour Arthur. Je prie intérieurement qu'il ne fasse pas de folies aujourd'hui. Présentement, je ne suis pas d'attaque pour sauver son royal popotin. Je me souris à moi-même et m'écroule sur mon oreiller, les yeux fermés. Si même ces mois difficiles ne l'ont pas chassé de mon esprit, rien ne le fera jamais.

-« Merlin… Merlin… Comment te sens-tu ? » me question Gaius.

Je tente de lui répondre cependant je suis irrémédiablement trop enroué pour parler.

-« Ne t'en fais pas. Ton corps est juste éreinté. Après des mois de surmenage, ce n'est pas étonnant qu'il lâche prise. Je vais arranger ça, ne t'en fais pas. » me dit-il avant de se lever et de quitter la pièce.

Immédiatement, sa présence me manque. Il est comme un père pour moi, un père protecteur. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu sans lui. Sans doute serais-je mort. Gaius revient déjà. Il me tend une fiole que j'avale sans rechigner, couché sur mon lit. Je ne fais même plus l'effort de me redresser. Le goût acide me fait faire la grimace. Cependant, je sens l'effet vivifiant se répandre dans mon corps. La seconde potion a un goût prononcé de miel. C'est plaisant. Je sens le remède directement agir sur ma gorge, mes cordes vocales. Prudemment, je tente de parler.

-« Merci Gaius. »

Le remède a fonctionné, et si vite que je le soupçonne d'utiliser la magie. Certes, ma voix est encore enrouée, mais je peux tout de même m'exprimer ce qui est un net progrès.

-« Comment te sens-tu Merlin ? »

-« J'ai l'impression qu'un pan de mur m'est tombé dessus. J'ai mal partout. La pièce entière tangue et je vois flous. »

Autant ne rien lui cacher. Ce n'est pas dans mon intérêt de toute manière.

-« Rien de surprenant à cela, ton corps est à bout de force. Tu as de la fièvre. » me confirme-t-il après avoir déposé sa main sur mon front.

Ce doit être pour cela que je tremble comme une feuille malgré la chaleur qu'il fait à l'extérieur.

-« Tu vas rester ici aujourd'hui et te reposer. Nous verrons s'il y a des améliorations demain. » m'annonce-t-il d'une voix morne.

Comment ça, demain ! Il en est hors de question. J'ai rendez-vous avec Arthur aujourd'hui. Je dois surement déjà être en retard, pour ne pas changer. C'est peut-être mon unique chance d'avoir une explication à cœur ouvert avec le prince et je ne compte pas la rater. A peine ai-je esquissé un mouvement pour me redresser que Gaius me force à me rallonger.

-« Non, Merlin ! Tu n'es pas en état d'y aller. » me gronde le médecin.

-« Il le faut. J'ai besoin de lui parler. Arthur m'attend…. »

-« Arthur, toujours Arthur ! Tu n'as que ce mot-là à la bouche ! Arthur est un enfant égoïste et capricieux. Il ne mérite pas ton dévouement. Tu es malade et tu resteras ici jusqu'à nouvel ordre. Est-ce clair ? »

Il ne me laisse pas vraiment le choix. Le ton grave et courroucé qu'il emploie me ferait presque peur. Je ne le savais pas remonté contre Arthur à ce point. Sans son aide, je n'arriverais de toute manière pas jusqu'à la chambre du prince. Je n'ai d'autre choix que de hocher la tête sans conviction. Dans la pièce voisine, j'entends quelqu'un toquer à la porte. Mon cœur s'emballe. Un fol espoir me fait espérer qu'Arthur soit venu prendre de mes nouvelles suite à mon absence. Bien vite, me voilà déçu. Ce n'est autre que Gwen.

-« Gaius ? Où êtes-vous ? »

-« Ici, mon enfant. »

La porte de ma chambre grince sous ses gongs. Un déplacement d'air m'indique qu'elle doit être entrée.

-« Oh, non. Merlin, tu as une tête épouvantable. » me lance-t-elle avant de s'approcher.

-« Merci Gwen. Ça fait toujours plaisir de se sentir aimer, même malade. »

Je souris. J'apprécie Guenièvre. Elle est calme et posée intelligente et généreuse. Je sais qu'elle a tenté de plaider ma cause auprès d'Arthur à plusieurs reprises. Bien évidemment, pas de manière frontale. Elle s'est contenté de demander de l'aide à Morgana. Cela fait toujours plaisir de se sentir soutenu par ses amis. Oui, on peut dire que les deux jeunes femmes soient devenues des amies bien que je sois plus proche de Gwen que de Lady Morgana.

-« Que lui arrive-t-il Gaius ? »

-« Rien de grave très chère. Juste l'épuisement qui le rattrape. Il sera sur pied en un rien de temps. »

Pourquoi ne suis-je pas convaincu par ses paroles rassurantes ? Gwen, elle, semble le croire sur parole.

-« Que me vaut le plaisir de ta visite Gwen ? » questionne le vieil homme.

-« Oh Euh. Je suis venu vous rapporter les fioles utilisées par Morgana. Vous savez, pour dormir… »

-« Merci beaucoup. Tu peux les poser sur une table en sortant. »

-« Elles y sont déjà. » réplique-t-elle en riant.

Décidément, Gwen est une femme prévenante et accomplie. Je suis sûr qu'elle fera une épouse formidable un jour. Le souvenir d'un baiser, dans la pièce attenante me fait sourire. Qui sait, peut-être un jour ?

-« Merci ma chère. »

-« Je vous en prie. Bon, ce n'est pas tout. Je dois retourner auprès de ma maîtresse. »

Une idée me traverse l'esprit. Si je ne peux aller à Arthur, peut-être celui-ci peut-il venir ici ? Je m'empresse d'interpeler Gwen qui est déjà à ma porte.

-« Gwen ! Peux-tu me rendre un service ? »

-« Bien sûr, voyons. »

-« Peux-tu prévenir Arthur que je suis souffrant et lui demander de venir. »

-« Merlin, non ! » me gronde Gaius. « Tu n'es pas en état d'avoir cette discussion. »

-« Gwen, je t'en prie. »

Je la supplie d'accéder à ma requête. Elle me rassure et me jure que le message sera transmis, avant de disparaître. Gaius me dispute mais je n'en ai que faire. Je vais bientôt savoir le fin mot de cette histoire.

* * *

J'ai l'air d'un idiot. Voici un moment que je fais le pied de grue dans l'une des galeries bordant la cours d'honneur du château. Le fait que j'ai une vue imprenable sur l'entrée de la tour menant chez Gaius n'est, évidemment, qu'une coïncidence fortuite. J'essaie de me fondre dans le paysage, m'appuyant contre l'un des murs, toutefois j'ai peur que le résultat ne soit pas très probant. Rien d'étonnant compte tenu de mon statut de prince héritier. J'ai dû croiser la moitié de mes chevaliers, tous plus circonspect les uns que les autres de me trouver adossé à cet endroit sans aucune compagnie. Après tout, ils ont raison. Je n'ai aucun motif valable pour rester ici. Je me suis contenté de les saluer d'un sourire contrit. Que faire d'autre ?

Oh, magnifique. Sir Léon s'approche de moi d'un pas volontaire. J'aurais dû me douter que les autres chevaliers l'enverraient aux nouvelles. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de problèmes supplémentaires. Quoiqu'il en soit, je me dois de composer. Je me tourne vers lui pour l'accueillir et plaque sur mon visage un sourire faux d'usage. Plus que quelques mètres et il sera à portée de voix. Il faut que je trouve une justification valable.

-« Prince Arthur », me salue-t-il avec une courbette.

-« Sir Léon ».

Je hoche la tête en guise de salutation. Léon semble mal à l'aise. Il semble ne pas savoir ce qu'il fait ici, tout comme moi. Quelle idée stupide ai-je encore eu ? Il aurait mieux valu que j'aille directement chez Gaius. Maintenant, je vais non seulement alarmer mes chevaliers mais cela risque aussi de remonter aux oreilles de mon père. Autrement dit, je suis fichu.

-« Arthur ? Allez-vous bien ? Vous êtes livide. »

Je sors de mes pensées. Je ne me suis même pas rendu compte qu'il me parlait. Sir Léon a l'air soucieux tout à coup. Je dois à tout prix le rassurer avant d'ameuter tout le château.

-« Je vais bien, rassurez-vous. J'ai juste passé une mauvaise nuit. Rien de grave, je vous assure. »

Après tout, ce n'est pas faux. Il faut juste que j'évite de penser à la raison de cette insomnie.

-« Vous en êtes certain ? »

-« Puisque je vous le dis. »

Il ne semble pas convaincu mais il n'a d'autre choix que de me croire sur parole. Être prince héritier a, de temps à autre, ses avantages.

-« Puis-je vous aider ? »

-« M'aider ? En quoi voulez-vous m'aider ? »

-« Vous sembler être ici depuis un moment. Je me demandais simplement s'il y avait une raison à cela et si je peux vous assister en quoique ce soit. »

Je m'y attendais. Il est définitivement envoyé par les autres chevaliers. Je dois être convainquant. Sans cela, mon père sera informé de mon comportement suspect. Que puis-je répondre ? Que j'attends Merlin ? Vu l'état de notre relation qui, bien malgré moi, est de notoriété publique, je ne pense pas que je serai crédible pour un sou. Il ne me reste que la carte du cœur à jouer. Je prends un air gêné et débite mon mensonge d'une voix incertaine.

-« Euh… Je… Une des dames de la Cour m'a donné rendez-vous ici. Et… elle est juste … en retard. »

Explication pathétique et si peu réaliste que je m'attends à ce qu'il éclate de rire. Sir Léon semble songeur d'un coup. Il m'évalue de bas en haut avant de me sourire.

-« Décidément, vous me surprendrez toujours. Moi qui désespérais de vous voir courtiser. Me voilà rassuré. C'est de votre âge, Arthur, profitez-en, »me dit-il en m'administrant une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Un immense sourire mange la totalité de son visage.

Mon mensonge semble le satisfaire. Décidément, je ne fais que duper mon entourage ces derniers temps. Il faut que je cesse. Sans cela, je suis bon pour passer la nuit à confesse. Ohhhh ! Voilà, un autre problème auquel je n'avais pas pensé et que je devrai résoudre plus tard. Dans l'immédiat, il faut que je me débarrasse de Sir Léon. Celui-ci semble s'amuser de ma situation. Il ne manque pour autant pas l'occasion de me rappeler mes obligations.

-« Nous nous verrons à None sur le terrain d'entrainement. Vous me raconterez vos prouesses.»

J'ai complètement fait l'impasse sur mon programme de la journée. Heureusement, je n'avais rien de prévu ce matin. J'aurais été incapable d'honoré mes engagements. Je lui confirme deux fois de plus que je vais bien et que je serai présent pour l'entrainement et il me laisse enfin seul. J'apprécie le dévouement de Sir Léon mais il a toujours tendance à être aux petits soins avec moi ce qui m'exaspère au plus haut point. Je ne suis pas en sucre que diable !

Enfin seul, mon regard est à nouveau attiré par l'entrée de la tour. Toujours rien. De temps à autre, je sursaute, plein d'espoir, lorsqu'un domestique lui ressemblant franchi le porche. En vain. Ce n'est jamais lui. Je réalise que mon attitude est extrême mais je ne peux m'en empêcher. Une force en moi me pousse toujours plus vers Merlin et cela m'effraie. J'ai, de temps à autre, l'impression d'être possédé. Je sais bien que ce n'est pas vrai mais ça m'arrangerait tellement de l'être. Lorsqu'il s'agit de lui, mon cerveau s'éteint. J'agis sans réfléchir et ne constate que plus tard les dommages que j'ai causé. Je pensais qu'en étant loin de lui, les choses s'arrangeraient d'elle-même, que je pourrais me reprendre. Malheureusement, je constate que ce n'est pas le cas. Il me faudra mieux me contrôler à l'avenir. Il faut que je le vois pour cela.

Je suis à deux doigts de pénétrer à mon tour à l'intérieur lorsque j'entends une voix grave m'apostropher. La voix de mon père. Figé sur place dans un premier temps, je pivote sur moi-même et lui fais face. Ce n'est décidemment pas mon jour. Il est déjà sur moi avant que je ne puisse m'esquiver. Uther a un regard dur et les sourcils froncés. Il cherche de nouveau à tout contrôler. Moi, en particulier.

-« Arthur ? Que fais-tu là ? »

Que répondre à cela devant un père un brin inquisiteur ? Les yeux grands ouverts telle une proie voyant la mort approché, je fixe mon père la bouche grande ouverte. Dans un dernier sursaut de conscience pour ma survie, je scrute frénétiquement ce qui m'entoure à la recherche d'une échappatoire.

-« Père, je… »

Vite, quelque chose. N'importe quelle excuse sera meilleure qu'aucune. Du coin de l'œil, j'aperçois Guenièvre emprunter le portique de la tour et s'approcher de nous. Le jeu va être serré. Je fais deux pas dans sa direction, un grand sourire sur le visage pour donner le change à mon père.

-« Guenièvre ! »

Elle semble étonnée que je l'interpelle mais se dirige tout de même vers nous. Devant nous, elle nous salue d'une révérence et d'un « Sire » de circonstance. J'espère qu'elle sera à la hauteur.

-« Ah, te voilà enfin. Je t'attends depuis des heures. » dis-je en lui lançant un regard appuyé. Les yeux exorbités, les sourcils levés à l'extrême, j'essaye de lui faire comprendre que j'ai besoin de son aide. Elle se contente de m'observer en silence, les traits indéchiffrables.

-« Pourquoi avez-vous prévu de vous voir ? » demande le Roi, cherchant à comprendre mon attitude.

-« J'attendais Guenièvre pour…pour… »

Je lance à Gwen un regard de détresse. Je suis cuit.

-« Pour décider d'un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Lady Morgana qui approche. C'est d'ailleurs elle qui m'a retardé. Je vous demande de m'excuser. » dit-elle les yeux baissés.

Je m'empresse de lui pardonner. Elle vient de me sauver d'une explication embarrassante.

-« Ce n'est rien Guenièvre. Tu prends déjà sur ton temps pour m'aider. Je vous en remercie d'ailleurs. Sans vous, je me vois mal offrir à Morgana un cadeau qui lui plaise. »

-« Il n'y a pas de quoi, je vous assure. »

Nous nous sourions avant de nous tourner, de concert, vers Uther. Il nous observe l'un l'autre. De toute évidence, il ne nous croit pas. Il a l'a grandeur d'esprit de nous abandonner sans chercher plus avant. Lorsqu'il disparait complètement, nous éclatons de rire. Je me permets de souffler un bon coup, plié en angle droit, les mains sur les genoux. Je viens d'avoir la peur de ma vie. Il s'en est fallu de peu. Je sais pertinemment qu'avant la fin du jour, mon père aura eu des échos de ma discussion avec Sir Léon. Je préfère qu'il pense que je courtise une servante plutôt qu'il ne sache la vérité. Guenièvre, elle, m'observe en souriant. Mon attitude n'est pas convenable devant une domestique que je connais à peine. Guidé par l'orgueil, je me redresse et bombe le torse.

-« Je vous remercie, Guenièvre. Vous me sortez d'une mauvaise passe. »

-« Avec plaisir, Sire. »

-« Très bonne idée, l'anniversaire. Je n'y aurais pas songé. »

-« Je n'ai pas de mérite, Sir. J'y pensais lorsque vous m'avez appelé. »

Cet anniversaire m'était complètement sorti de la tête. Heureusement qu'elle m'y fait penser. Pourquoi ai-je tant de mal à focaliser mon attention sur autre chose que Merlin ? Sans le vouloir, mon regard s'écarte d'elle pour être capté par la tour. C'est agaçant à la fin. J'ai des devoirs et des obligations envers Camelot et je compte bien les respecter.

-« Il ne viendra pas. »

-« Quoi ? »

D'un mouvement brusque, je tourne la tête vers Gwen, étonné. Elle n'a toujours pas bougé. Qu'a-t-elle dit ? Mon cœur s'emballe. Non, non et non. Elle sait aussi. Bientôt, tout le château sera au courant si cela continue. Respire Arthur. Elle ne parle peut-être pas de lui. Gwen, elle, fuie mon regard, l'air gênée. Cela ne l'empêche pas de préciser sa pensée.

-« Merlin, il ne viendra pas. Vous l'attendez pour rien. »

-« Non, je… »

Je l'observe, complètement incrédule. Pourquoi me dit-elle cela ? Elle sait. J'ai beau nier, elle sait pour mes sentiments. Que vais-je faire ? Avant de pouvoir paniquer réellement, elle m'achève. Juste quelques mots qui me glacent le sang.

-« Il est alité, malade. »

Malade ? Merlin n'est jamais malade. Sans rien ajouté, je me détourne d'elle et me dirige vers la tour d'un pas rapide. Je franchi le porche et monte les escaliers aussi vite que je le peux. Dire que j'étais décidé à réfléchir avant d'agir. Je savais bien que quelque chose clochait concernant Merlin. Jamais il ne m'aurait abandonné. Il doit être dans un piètre état pour ne pas s'être présenté devant moi ce matin. Je dois m'en assurer.

Je pénètre dans l'office sans me donner la peine de frapper à la porte. Je scrute la pièce mais n'aperçois que Gaius qui se lève de sa table de travail. Je dois être un rien débraillé parce qu'il hausse un sourcil d'étonnement.

-« Arthur ? »

-« Où est Merlin ? »

Pas la peine de tourner autour du pot. Je continue de marcher vers la porte au fond de la pièce. Soudain, Gaius me bloque le passage.

-« Non, Sire. Merlin se repose pour le moment. »

-« Je veux le voir. »

Je tente de passer outre le médecin mais celui-ci s'adosse à la porte que je convoite. La colère se lit sur son visage et sa voix résonne dans la pièce.

-« Il en est hors de question ! Ici, c'est mon office. Mes règles y sont en vigueur. Si vous pensez que vous pouvez débarquer en coup de vent et réclamer ce qui n'est qu'un caprice de votre part, vous vous trompez. Merlin est malade, très malade, et a besoin de repos et surement pas de vous. Après tout ce que vous lui avez fait endurer, ayez au moins la décence de le laisser en paix. »

-« Mais je… »

-« Je ne veux pas le savoir. Maintenant je ne veux plus vous voir à moins que vous ne soyez à l'article de la mort. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ? Et si cela ne vous convient pas, nous pouvons toujours aller régler cette histoire en présence de votre père. »

Son dernier argument fait mouche. Je ne peux décemment expliquer mes actes auprès du Roi. Je lance un regard suppliant à Gaius mais celui-ci ne bronche pas. Il ne reviendra pas sur sa position. La mort dans l'âme, je quitte l'office, résigné à devoir attendre l'occasion de parler à Merlin. Au loin, les cloches de l'église sonnent sexte.

* * *

Assis sur une chaise, j'observe les défauts de la table en bois, allongé sur celle-ci depuis ce qu'il me semble des heures. Ma tête repose sur mes bras croisés. Je ne sais plus quoi faire. Gaius m'ayant renvoyé comme un mal propre de l'office, je ne vois aucun moyen de continuer ma quête. Sans doute que je mérite son courroux. Il est vrai que je suis la cause de la maladie de Merlin. Sans mon aveuglement, il n'en serait pas là actuellement. Au moins, je sais maintenant que Merlin n'a pas quitté Camelot. Au final, je n'ai d'autre choix que d'attendre son rétablissement.

Une fois congédié, j'ai arpenté le château jusqu'à me retrouver ici. Sait-on jamais que Merlin… Je sais que ça n'arrivera pas, en tout cas aujourd'hui. Je devrais m'en réjouir. Cela me laisse du temps pour préparer mon plaidoyer. Malgré cela, je suis incapable de me concentrer dessus pour le moment. Tout ce qu'il me reste à faire est attendre et ignorer les contractions douloureuses de mon cœur.

Au sol, la nourriture a disparu. Sans doute le serviteur de ce matin est-il revenu ? Qu'importe. Il n'est pas Merlin donc il ne m'intéresse pas. Comment suis-je devenu si sectaire ?

On toque à la porte. Malgré ma raison, je relève la tête dans l'attente. Ce n'est autre que Guenièvre chargée d'un plateau de nourriture. Rien que l'odeur me retourne le cœur.

-« Je n'ai pas faim. Vous pouvez partir, » lui ordonnais-je avant de reposer ma tête sur mes avant-bras.

Bien évidemment, elle ne m'écoute pas et dépose le plateau sur la table avant de se planter à ma droite. Je dois avoir l'air pitoyable. Il est beau le prince héritier, avachi, à déprimer, privé de l'homme qu'il … qu'il apprécie plus que tout. Je ne peux pas dire ce mot, le grand mot en A, même à moi-même. Je sais que j'ai des sentiments pour Merlin, cela s'arrête là.

-« Arthur ? »

Gwen m'appelle. Je me contente de l'ignorer, les yeux dans le vague. Elle n'abandonne pas pour autant et pose une main sur mon épaule avant de s'accroupir à mes côtés. Elle aura beau essayer ce qu'elle veut, je ne broncherai pas.

-« Il vous manque n'est-ce pas ? »

J'avais oublié qu'elle était au courant. Le sort s'acharne sur moi et ma résolution s'envole. Je me redresse et la regarde, les yeux emplis de peine. Gwen me sourit gentiment. Je dois être l'image même du désespoir car elle me serre comme elle peut dans ses bras. D'ordinaire, je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire mais aujourd'hui, j'ai besoin de réconfort, de bras rassurants autour de moi. Je l'enlace à mon tour et dépose ma tête sur son épaule.

-« Merlin ira bien Arthur. Ne vous en faites pas. Il est robuste malgré les apparences. Il vous reviendra vite aussi souriant qu'à l'accoutumée. »

Comment peut-elle en être certaine alors que je suis assailli de doutes ? Ma gorge se noue. Si seulement…

-« Merlin ne voudra plus jamais m'adresser la parole. »

-« Bien sûr que non, voyons. Quand bien même vous auriez mérité sa colère, il n'aurait pour vous que de l'affection. Merlin est un être bon, Arthur. Vous en avez abusé et vous voyez maintenant le résultat. Je sais en mon fort intérieur que cela ne se reproduira pas. »

-« Comment peux-tu en être convaincue ? »

-« Je le suis parce que j'observe en ce moment même votre désarroi. Vous ne vouliez pas lui faire de mal. Voulez-vous me parler de ce qui s'est passé ? »

-« Je ne peux pas, » dis-je en m'écartant d'elle et en détournant le visage.

-« Je comprends votre attitude mais il va falloir le lui expliquer. Merlin ne comprend pas la raison de votre courroux. »

Que répondre à cela ? Que je n'ai jamais été fâché sur lui ? J'avoue qu'il y a deux mois je l'ai détesté de me faire ressentir autant d'émotions. Avec le recul, je me rends compte que c'est moi que je haïssais. Lui, n'y est pour rien. Une question me turlupine.

-« Guenièvre ? » dis-je en la regardant.

-« Comment avez-vous su que j'attendais Merlin ce matin ? »

Mon corps entier est tendu dans l'attente d'une réponse. Elle semble chercher ses mots pendant quelques secondes.

-« C'est simple. Parce que je suis dans le même cas que vous, Sire. »

J'ouvre des yeux comme des soucoupes. Que vient-elle de dire ? Elle… Ooooooh. Elle semble circonspecte devant mon étonnement.

-« Vous savez Arthur, il est normal d'être attaché à une personne qu'on côtoie vingt heures par jour, sept jours sur sept. Lady Morgana et moi, nous… »

Je n'en reviens pas de sa confession. Peut-être ne suis-je pas seul dans mon cas ? Il me reste peut-être encore une chance de pouvoir en parler avec quelqu'un.

-« Vous ? »

-« Nous sommes proche au point de se considérer mutuellement comme des sœurs. »

Mes espoirs se brisent en morceau. Guenièvre ne sait rien. Elle pense… elle pense que je considère Merlin comme un frère. Comme elle se trompe. Mon seul réconfort est qu'elle ignore la nature de mes sentiments pour Merlin. Si je veux que cela reste le cas, je vais devoir la jouer fine.

-« Il en va de même pour nous. » dis-je en esquissant un sourire. Celui-ci doit ressembler d'avantage à une grimace mais cela semble lui suffire car elle se redresse sur ses jambes.

-« Guenièvre. Pouvez-vous me rendre un service ? »

-« Bien entendu. »

-« Ne lui dites jamais que je le considère comme un frère. Il en aurait la grosse tête. »

Guenièvre rit à ma boutade. Moi, je n'ai qu'une envie : pleurer. J'avais espéré trouver une oreille compréhensive et, encore une fois, je me retrouve déçu. Afin de donner le change, je me saisis du plateau de nourriture à quelques centimètres de moi. Rien de tel que de manger pour simuler que tout va bien à présent. Evidemment ce n'est pas le cas et chaque bouché m'écœure d'avantage néanmoins je m'exécute.

-« Si vous voulez que tout redevienne comme avant, donnez-lui une explication convainquant même s'il ne s'agit pas de la vérité. » me conseille-elle avant de se diriger vers la porte et de sortir.

Elle a raison. Me voilà à nouveau occupé à élaborer un plan. Je n'ai plus le droit à l'erreur cette fois-ci. Les cloches de l'église sonnent None, ce qui me donne une idée.

* * *

Je me dirige à bon pas vers le terrain d'entrainement, équipé en tout et pour tout de mon épée. L'espoir m'est revenu. Mon plan ne peut que fonctionner. Celui-ci comprend quelques risques mais cela en vaut la peine. Je ne trouverai de toute façon le repos qu'une fois que j'aurai parlé à Merlin. Arrivé à destination, je constate qu'une dizaine de chevaliers sont présents en armure malgré la chaleur étouffante de ce début d'été. Tous me regardent curieusement. Est-ce parce que je ne suis vêtu que d'une tunique ? Probablement. J'aperçois Sire Léon deviser avec Sire Bever. Au moins, il ne me questionnera pas sur mon rendez-vous galant. Tout du moins, pas après ce que je m'apprête à annoncer. Je les salue par leur titre avant d'énoncer l'exercice du jour.

-« Bien ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons procéder à un exercice particulier. Vous aurez tous à me combattre. Jusque-là, rien d'exceptionnel si ce n'est que vous devrez le faire tous en ensemble.»

Des exclamations indignées s'élèvent du rang. Tous sont contre cette idée. Je peux les comprendre, ils ont peur de me blesser. Ils ne savent pas, ils ne comprennent pas que c'est justement l'idée. Il me faut une excuse pour pénétrer dans l'office de Gaius. Le procédé est un peu extrême, je l'avoue, mais je suis à court d'options. Je dois user de tous les arguments imaginables pour les convaincre d'accéder à ma requête. Sir Léon, lui-même, ne trouve rien à redire. J'avoue être assez fier de moi. J'espèce juste qu'ils ne retiendront pas leurs coups. Un nouveau tollé s'élève lorsque je leur signale que je ne porterai pas d'armure. Certains se désistent, d'autres restes. Sir Léon fait partie des déserteurs. Je ne lui en veux pas. Je sais que ce que je lui demande est au-dessus de ses forces. Les autres semblent prendre mieux les choses. Sans doute ont-ils plus peur de me désobéir que de me blesser. Après tout, je suis connu pour être une fine lame. Mes chevaliers se positionnent autour de moi et le combat s'engage. Première attaque sur la gauche que j'esquive facilement. Un coup d'épée sur la droite que je pare de ma lame tout en assénant un coup de poing à mon agresseur. Ce manège dure depuis une dizaine de minutes et je constate qu'à ce rythme-là, je ne serai jamais en position d'aller à l'office. Je décide de les provoquer. De mon épée, je les attaque en espérant une riposte de leur part. C'est une franche réussite. Mes chevaliers semblent reprendre de la vigueur. Sous un assaut de Sir Herbert, je fais mine d'être surpris et prend son coup au bras, au niveau de l'épaule. De suite, je sang gicle sur l'herbe. Après quelques secondes d'étonnement, figé, tout le beau monde qui m'entoure reprend vie. C'est une véritable fourmilière qui s'agite à mes côtés, me poussant vers l'infirmerie. Moi, je ne peux retenir un bref sourire de contentement. Heureusement, celui-ci passe inaperçu dans l'agitation ambiante.

La main ensanglantée sur mon épaule, je pénètre dans l'office accompagné de Sir Léon. Celui-ci explique la situation au médecin qui me regarde d'un air dubitatif. Qu'importe. Mon plan a fonctionné. C'est tout ce qui compte pour le moment. Sur mon ordre, Sir Léon quitte l'office. Je vois bien dans son regard qu'il hésite à me laisser. Malgré tout, il finit par capituler. Une fois seul avec le médecin de la cours, celui-ci m'entraine vers l'une de ses tables de travail et me fait asseoir sur un banc, faisant de même. Je m'exécute en silence sans faire de caprice. D'une petite tape pour la main, il me la fait enlever. Le sang inonde ma tunique instantanément. D'un geste brusque, Gaius arrache la manche de ma tunique ce qui m'arrache un gémissement de douleur. Je serre les dents et détourne la tête, les paupières crispées. Ce n'était peut-être pas un aussi bon plan que cela au final. Penché sur ma blessure, Gaius l'examine avant de saisir un tissu et d'en recouvrir ma blessure.

-« Vous avez de la chance Arthur, la blessure est superficielle. »

-« Me voilà rassuré, » ne puis-je m'empêcher de dire d'un ton indifférent ce qui me vaut un autre regard septique de la part du médecin.

-« Je vais néanmoins devoir procéder à une suture. »

-« Faites, je vous en prie. »

Un je-ne-sais-quoi dans mon ton doit le mettre sur la défensive parce que, d'un coup, il devint distant à mon égard. D'une voix autoritaire, il me lance :

-« N'espérez pas outrepasser mes règles, Arthur. Vous ne verrez pas Merlin pour le moment. Si vous venez pour… »

-« Je le sais, ne vous en faites pas. »

J'ai beau le lui assurer, en mon fort intérieur, j'espère bien qu'il n'en sera rien. Quand je pense que Merlin n'est qu'à quelques mètres de moi, le battement de mon cœur reprend de la vigueur. Consciencieusement, je me détourne de la porte du fond. Je n'y jette même pas un coup d'œil. Si je veux être autorisé à lui parler, il faut que je la joue fine.

-« Ne vous en faites pas Gaius, j'ai compris que Merlin est mal en point. Je ne compte pas réitérer mes erreurs. Veuillez m'excuser pour ma réaction de ce matin. »

Il me regard dans les yeux, silencieusement. Sans doute cherche-t-il la véracité de mes dires dans mon regard. Je ne sais. Il semble y trouver ce qu'il cherche et se radouci légèrement.

-« Pourquoi tenez-vous tant à lui parler de toute manière. Vous l'avez rejeté pendant des mois et, du jour au lendemain, vous revenez vers lui. »

-« Il s'agit d'une histoire privé.. »

-« J'aimerais néanmoins entendre la raison de votre comportement. Vous pouvez me parler. De toute manière, vous savez pertinemment que Merlin m'en fera l'écho. »

Il n'a pas tort. Je connais l'attachement que Merlin porte au vieil homme devant moi. Il est certain qu'il considère Gaius comme un père et un confident. Cela complète parfaitement l'image que j'ai d'eux.

Malgré tout, je me tâte, indécis. Est-ce une bonne idée ? Mon explication pour justifier ma conduite est bancale, je le sais. Je n'ai pas pu élaborer autre chose. Je doute déjà que Merlin y croie, alors Gaius ? Malgré tout, si je veux regagner la confiance et l'approbation du vieil homme, je me dois d'essayer. Ma voix s'élève, chancelante, dans le silence ambiante.

-« Avant tout, je tiens à préciser que Merlin n'y est pour rien. »

-« Cela je le sais déjà. »

-« Mais ce n'était pas mon cas jusqu'à récemment. Je suis à blâmer pour tout ce qui est arrivé. Je suis tellement désolé. »

Je marque une pause. Je baisse les yeux sur mes genoux en signe de regret. Je n'ai pas vraiment à simuler ce mouvement tant j'en suis empli. Gaius, lui, m'écoute religieusement, un fil et une aiguille, affairé sur mon bras. La douleur m'aide à imaginer la souffrance qu'a dû éprouver mon serviteur. L'aiguille plantée dans ma chair me rappelle mes erreurs, non que j'en aie besoin. Cette douleur n'efface pas la honte que je ressens sur l'instant. Honte de mes sentiments, honte de mentir à tort et à travers. Je finirai excommunier avant la fin de l'année à ce rythme-là. Je me décide finalement à parler. Peut-être arriverai-je de cette manière à amadouer le médecin ?

-« Vous souvenez-vous de la nuit où vous êtes rentré à Camelot, celle suivant ma guérison miraculeuse ? »

-« Bien sûr, oui. »

-« Cette nuit-là, Merlin est venu me rendre visite. J'avoue que sa présence m'a rassuré, je m'inquiétais de son absence. De celle de vous deux à vrai dire. Votre absence a été fort remarquée. Avec Merlin, nous avons devisé comme à l'accoutumée. Jusque-là rien d'exceptionnel si ce n'est qu'après son départ, mon père m'a rendu visite. Il m'a reproché de continuer à employer un serviteur tel que lui. Quand je lui ai demandé une explication, il a accusé Merlin de lui avoir manqué de respect de manière intolérable et m'a demandé de le châtier. Au demeurant, je n'y ai pas cru mais devant certains détails et la ténacité de mon père, j'ai fléchi. J'ai rejeté Merlin pour le punir de son attitude envers le Roi. Si vous saviez à quel point je me sens stupide de m'être laissé posséder par mon père. Il est tout ce qui me reste Gaius. Jamais je n'aurais cru devoir remettre sa parole en doute. »

Je redresse subrepticement la tête pour évaluer l'impact de mes mots. Devant l'air songeur du médecin, je reprends mon récit agrémenté d'un soupire las tandis que l'espoir me gagne.

-« Je pensais sincèrement avoir pris la bonne décision. Je sais que Merlin n'aurait jamais porté préjudice au Roi de manière délibérée. Malgré tout, je me suis laisse entrainé dans cette mascarade. Ce n'est que récemment que j'ai découvert par inadvertance la manipulation de mon père. Lorsque je l'ai confronté, il m'a avoué sans même un sourcillement m'avoir menti. Selon lui, je ne traite pas Merlin comme je le devrais. Je suis trop amical et lui laisse beaucoup trop de liberté d'acte et de parole. Cela je le savais déjà mais je ne pensais pas qu'on me le reprocherait, particulièrement mon père. J'ai fait la seule chose acceptable, j'ai mis fin au calvaire de Merlin. Malheureusement, je m'y suis pris trop tard et Merlin est dans un état critique à cause de ma crédulité. »

Je serre les paupières aussi fort que possible et plaque le menton contre mon torse. Je ne suis pas capable de pleurer sur commande. Je tente néanmoins de simuler ma peine. Mes piètres talant de comédien ont fait mouche. Gaius arrête sa broderie et me tapote le genou.

* * *

Par réflexe, je m'assoie dans mon lit. Arthur. C'est sa voix que je perçois au travers de ma cloison. Je tremble de tout mon long. La fièvre sans doute. Il faut que je le voie. Non, il faut que je lui parle. Ma vision est toujours incertaine et floue. J'essaie tant bien que mal de sortir de mon lit. Je finis par atterrir sur le sol. Mon dos encaisse la chute comme il peut. Je peux sentir tous mes nerfs réclamer sous l'impact. Celui-ci me coupe brièvement le souffre. Je ne me décourage pas pour autant. Je compte jusqu'à 3 et roule sur moi-même. Face au sol, je rampe péniblement vers la porte, me propulsant, m'agrippant aux imperfections du plancher. Tel un ver de terre, je progresse jusqu'à atteindre le fond de la pièce. Je tends l'oreille, essayant de capter des brides de la conversation mais je ne perçois que le silence. Est-il parti ? Ce ne serait pas étonnant après la remontrance de Gaius cet après-midi. J'avoue que si je n'étais pas parti prit pour Arthur, j'aurais soutenu la position de Gaius. Malheureusement, je suis gagné à la cause du prince, quoiqu'il fasse. Souvent, il m'arrive de m'étonner devant ce fait. Comment puis-je être aussi indifférent devant ses actes d'oppression et malgré tout passer mon temps à le critiquer sur des broutilles ? Je ne dois vraiment pas tourner rond. Une conséquence de la prophétie indubitablement…

Je soupir de soulagement lorsque le timbre si spécifique au prince s'élève d'à côté. Arthur n'est pas parti, pas encore tout du moins. Je me secoue mentalement. Il me reste une chance. Cependant, la partie ardue reste à venir. Je pivote sur mon flanc, ramène mes jambes sous moi et me redresse péniblement sur mes talons. Je suis en pleine élaboration d'une stratégie d'élévation lorsque ses mots percent à travers le bois aussi distinctement que s'il était à mes côtés.

Moi ? Manquer de respect au Roi ? Pourquoi Arthur ne m'en a-t-il pas parlé ? Pourquoi agir de la sorte ? Puis soudain, tout s'éclaire. Depuis notre rencontre, Arthur n'a aspiré qu'à une seule chose : l'amour du Roi. Il a tout essayé : se rebeller, obéir aux ordres, se faire remarquer, tyrannisant son entourage, exécuter des exploits. Pourtant lorsqu'Uther le félicite, le Roi intransigeant parle et non le père aimant. Arthur dirait amen aux plus invraisemblables des mensonges si cela lui permettait ne fusse qu'une accolade.

Je le comprends à nouveau. De temps à autre, j'ai tendance à oublier qu'il n'a pas bénéficié des bras rassurant d'une mère comme moi. Il a été élevé à la dur, poussé toujours plus loin dans ses retranchements afin de s'assurer qu'il serait à la hauteur de son titre. Que son enfance a dû être solitaire. Je réalise finalement l'impact que j'ai eu sur lui. Je suis surement son seul véritable ami à Camelot. Le réaliser est une bénédiction même si ce constat m'attriste. Cela n'a pas dû être évident pour Arthur de suivre les ordres de son père. D'un coup, un énorme poids semble s'être envolé de mes épaules. Plus vigoureux que jamais, je me saisis à tâtons du loquet de la porte et m'y accroche pour me redresser sur mes jambes. J'ignorais posséder la force nécessaire pour y parvenir. Mes cuisses tremblent sous l'effort. Dans un dernier soubresaut, j'enclenche la poignée. Je me retrouve entrainé par mon poids vers l'avant. Je n'ai plus la possibilité de me retenir et me retrouve plaqué sur la porte, elle-même ayant aboutie contre le mur de l'entrée. Je ramène prestement mes pieds sous mon corps. Je dois avoir l'air fin à pendre à cette clenche mais je n'en ai que faire. Arthur se trouve dans la pièce. Du moins, je le présume.

La porte menant à la chambre du fond claque contre le mur, laissant apparaitre un Merlin débraillé et le teint cadavérique, agrippé à la porte comme si sa vie en dépendait. A bout de force, il peine à se maintenir debout. L'image qu'il renvoie me marque au plus profond de mon être. Jamais je ne veux le revoir dans cet état. J'ai l'impression d'être face à un malade en fin de vie. Son pyjama s'efforce, comme ses vêtements hier, à rester en place tandis que ses yeux agar me fixent. Du moins, ils essayent. La fièvre a dû le rattraper depuis notre dernière rencontre parce que son front lui à la lumière du soleil et ses cheveux boucles sur ses tempes. Je suis définitivement un détraqué. Même le teint cireux et les énormes cernes qu'il affiche ne me révulsent pas. Que du contraire. Est-il possible d'ai… d'apprécier une personne qu'importe son apparence ? Il y a quelques mois, je n'aurais pas cru cela possible.

Le brouillard qui obstruait ma vue jusque-là se lève comme par magie en sa présence, me laissant le loisir d'observer ce qui m'entoure. Mon regard est instantanément capté par Arthur. Une manche en moins, il semble qu'il soit blessé. Que s'est-il passé ? Une attaque de brigands ? Un monstre ? Toutes mes interrogations s'envolent lorsque je me noie dans ses magnifiques orbes bleus.

Devant ce spectacle de désolation qu'est devenu le corps de Merlin, la voix me manque pour m'expliquer plus avant. A-t-il écouté mon plaidoyer ? Je l'espère. Ma bouche est sèche à présent et mon courage m'a définitivement quitté. Un regard de sa part me certifie qu'il m'a entendu. Il hoche imperceptiblement la tête dans ma direction. Oui, il m'a entendu et il a compris. Il a cru à mon mensonge. Cette idée me révulse. Je ne sais quel part de vérité, ou plutôt de probabilité, est contenu dans mon récit. Je ne m'en soucie pas vraiment. Il semble me pardonner et c'est tout ce que je souhaite pour le moment. Pas besoin de mots entre nous pour nous comprendre. Gaius observe notre échange muet, allant de l'un à l'autre. Le temps semble comme suspendu. Je suis incapable de le lâcher des yeux. Je suis tellement heureux que je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sourire. Alors que je m'attends à une réponse similaire de sa part, celui-ci s'effondre sur le sol. Ses genoux claquent contre le parquet en bois, suivi de près par son torse. Il tente néanmoins d'amortir sa chute. Instantanément, je me précipite à son chevet, négligeant l'aiguille qui pend encore à mon bras ainsi que l'exclamation étonnée du médecin de la cour. Merlin tente déjà de se relever. Sans succès. Serviable et surtout désintéressé, je passe mes deux mains sous ses aisselles et le hisse sur ses pieds. Je ne le lâche pas pour autant et passe son bras droit sur mon épaule avant de me saisir de ses genoux. Merlin ne réclame même pas lorsque je le porte jusqu'à sa chambre. Ma blessure, elle, se rappelle à mon bon souvenir mais je n'en ai que faire. Délicatement, je le dépose sur sa couche, retenant sa tête jusqu'à ce qu'elle touche l'oreiller. Je profite de ma proximité pour caresser son front du pouce, la main enfouie dans ses cheveux.

Je n'en reviens pas de m'être effondré devant Arthur. En un coup, des étoiles dansaient devant mes yeux et mes genoux se sont dérobés. J'ai tout tenté pour me rattraper mais en vain. Cette nouvelle chute n'a rien arrangé aux douleurs qui me tiraillent depuis ce matin. Je fais l'impasse sur cela et tente de me relever prestement. Quelle honte de se vautrer de la sorte devant le prince de Camelot. J'en suis là dans mes réflexions lorsque deux bras fort me soulèvent. J'atterris en position vertical sans savoir comment. Cela doit être Arthur, évidemment. Je le sens poser mon bras sur ses épaules. Je m'apprête à le remercier de son aide lorsqu'il me prend complètement au dépourvu. Se saisissant de mes jambes, le prince me porte jusque dans ma chambre. Je ne peux m'empêcher de rougir. De la manière dont il me transporte, j'ai l'impression d'être une mariée qui franchit pour la première fois la demeure familiale. Je peux sentir les muscles de son torse bouger contre mon flanc. Le contact n'est pas désagréable bien qu'il soit perturbant. Je ne suis pas habitué à cette proximité avec autrui, surtout venant de sa part. Arrivé dans ma chambre, Arthur me dépose prudemment sur mon lit. Je ne le savais pas si attentionné. Tendrement, il me caresse le front d'une main en me bordant de l'autre. Je suis incapable de le lâcher des yeux tant j'ai l'impression de rêver ou de me trouver dans un autre monde. Une minute passe comme ceci avant qu'Arthur ne se ressaisisse et s'écarte de moi. Par reflexe, j'attrape sa main et la serre entre mes doigts. Il semble étonné que je veuille le garder à mes côtés. Bien malgré moi, je rougis de mon audace. Bien sûr, il m'est arrivé d'outre passer les limites mais jamais physiquement. Arthur observe nous mains avant de revenir sur mon visage. Il ne comprend pas la raison d'un tel geste. D'une voix enrouée, je le remercie pour sa sollicitude. Arthur semble déçu par mon annonce. Il se dégage de ma poigne lentement mais avec autorité. Qu'ai-je encore dit de mal ? Avant que je puisse l'interroger, il a disparu et refermé la porte. Pourquoi est-ce toujours si compliqué entre nous ? Je n'en voie pas la raison.

Une fois la porte refermée, je me laisse tomber à la place que j'occupais avant l'interruption de Merlin. Sans rien dire, Gaius reprend son labeur. Je suis sûr qu'il n'en pense pas moins. Qu'importe. Je ne peux détacher mes yeux de la main que Merlin a serrée. Sur l'instant, j'avais espéré que ce geste ait une signification particulière pour Merlin. Je me suis, encore une fois, lourdement trompé. Il voulait juste me remercier. Quel imbécile je fais. Qu'ai-je cru ? Qu'il allait me déclarer sa flamme ? Non. Malgré tout, j'avoue que cela m'a effleuré l'esprit. Juste une seconde. Une seconde de trop. Je ne peux plus m'autoriser à ce genre de débordement. Comment suis-je sensé coexister si le moindre de ses gestes me fait espérer l'inaccessible ?

* * *

J'ai détesté écrire ce chapitre. Je ne l'aime pas. Il est fade, longuet et ennuyant. En espérant que vous y trouviez plus de plaisir que moi.


	9. Chapter 9

Hello hello. JOYEUX NOËL !

Comme à chaque fois, je remercie les personnes m'ayant envoyé des reviews. C'est grâce à vous que j'ai le courage de continuer à écrire. Merciiii de votre soutien.

Ensuite, j'arrête les sondages. Sur plus de 250 lecteurs, uniquement 8 personnes ont joué le jeu. Au lieu de m'aider à écrire, cela me déprime et me pousse à abandonner l'écriture à nouveau. Vous n'êtes pas drôle, les gens !

Pour finir, je tiens à préciser que je n'écris pas ce chapitre de gaité de cœur. Celui-ci aborde un sujet qui fâche : la religion. Poster un chapitre ou je critique la religion chrétienne le jour de Noël : Check. Chacun ses croyances et je ne veux froisser personne avec ce chapitre. Malheureusement, le château de Pierrefonds possède une chapelle. Je me dois donc, dans un souci de réalisme, d'incorporer cela à l'histoire. Rassurez-vous, cela sera minime et ne concernera que ce chapitre ou presque. Je situe cette histoire à la naissance de la religion chrétienne et à la fin de l'Ancienne religion païenne en Grande Bretagne. Cela est totalement invraisemblable mais pour le bien de l'histoire, ce sera ainsi. Pour les personnes que cela gêne, elles peuvent sauter le passage jusqu'à la première ligne de séparation.  
Suite en 2012 mais je rentre en blocus donc ….

VOCABULAIRE : source wikipedia

Prie-Dieu : Sorte de chaise basse, sur laquelle on s'agenouille pour prier Dieu.

Péchés de luxure: la fornication simple (relation sexuelle entre deux personnes de sexes opposées, consentantes et libres de tous lien de mariage, vœux religieux, ou promesse de célibat), le stupre (défloration d'une vierge consentante), le rapt (enlèvement d'une personne non-consentante pour des fins d'ordre sexuel), le sacrilège (situation où, soit des choses, soit des lieux sacrés, soient des personnes consacrées sont violentées pour des raisons d'ordre sexuel), l'adultère (relation sexuelle d'un homme célibataire avec une femme mariée - adultère premier - d'une femme célibataire avec un homme marié - adultère second - d'un homme marié avec une femme mariée - adultère tierce), la bestialité (actes de zoophilie, relation sexuelle d'un être humain et d'un animal, considérée comme le pire des péchés de luxure), la pollution ou mollesse (masturbation, c'est-à-dire l'émission de sperme hors le cadre d'une relation sexuelle avec une autre personne).

Lien vidéo sympa : http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = 6MxkOKlfTvU & feature = player _ embedded # !

OMG je suis tombé sur deux perles. Cathy a l'air emballé par l'idée d'un slash Merlin/Arthur et Bradley a le mot de la fin avec Colin à ses côtés.

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = mXHclsWyWoA & feature = relmfu

http : / / www . youtube . com / watch ? v = _ hvItmFQD54 & feature = related

Next…

* * *

Une semaine vient de s'écouler sans que je ne puisse le revoir. Tous les matins, je me réveille de bonne heure, l'espoir accrocher à mes entrailles et des interrogations plein la tête. Vais-je le voir aujourd'hui ? Comment se porte-t-il ? M'a-t-il réellement pardonné ? Allons-nous reprendre notre relation comme si rien ne s'était passé ? Ces questions me hantent jours et nuits au point que j'en perds petit à petit l'appétit. Autour de moi, la vie semble continuer son bonhomme de chemin. Tout le château vaque à ses occupations, ignorant le trouble qui me ronge de l'intérieur. Et cela me convient parfaitement. Outre les perturbations de mon esprit, je suis fière de mon comportement indifférent envers Merlin. Je ne pensais pas qu'aller à l'encontre de ses propres désirs pouvaient être si éreintant. Je pourrais lui rendre visite. Là, maintenant. Pourtant, je n'en fais rien. C'est une lutte de chaque instant contre moi-même que je suis fière de gagner. Cela prouve que je suis capable de détachement envers lui, chose que je n'aurais pas cru capable de ma part. Bien sûr, j'ai mes moments de faiblesse comme tout à chacun. Il m'arrive de roder dans les couloirs, de me rapprocher de l'office. Pourtant, jamais je n'entre. Dans ces moments-là, je reprends ma route le cœur gonflé de fierté. Je ne me pensais pas aussi fort mentalement. Régulièrement, Gaius m'informe du rétablissement de mon serviteur. A vrai dire, je n'en ai jamais douté. Merlin est une telle tête de mule que je le crois capable de revenir d'entre les morts juste pour me faire la morale. J'en plaisante mais ce n'était pas le cas au début de la semaine quand je l'ai vu pour la dernière fois. Cette vision de désolation qu'était Merlin vient s'ajouter à la liste de mes cauchemars récurrents. Tous sont là pour me rappeler mes fautes passées. Tous me touchent. Un seul me brise le cœur, encore et encore. Je ne lui avouerai jamais mais j'admire le courage et la loyauté dont il fait preuve. Peu parmi les chevaliers de Camelot ont cette droiture et cette force de caractère que je lui envie. Ce genre de force qui permet d'affronter tous les obstacles qui se présente sur notre route. Je ne pense pas que si les rôles avaient été inversés, j'aurais agi comme lui. A sa place, il y a belle lurette que j'aurais abandonné ce prince capricieux aux aléas de la vie. En y réfléchissant, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Bien évidemment, ce n'est pas le prince que j'ai abandonné mais Merlin. Je l'ai laissé dans l'ignorance malgré ses récriminations. J'essaie de ne pas y penser. Lorsque je cède, je me pose irrémédiablement la question qui me torture : Pourquoi reste-t-il à mes côtés ? Il y a mille raisons et il n'y en a aucune. Aucune de valable au point de sacrifier autant pour moi. Je ne le mérite définitivement pas. Ressent-il la même chose que moi à son encontre ? Non ! Je suis fou si je m'imagine une seconde cette réciprocité. Dans ce cas, je dois être complètement dément parce que je ne peux empêcher mon cœur de continuer d'espérer. Peut-être que pour le moment, ce n'est pas le cas. Peut-être qu'un jour, il m'aim… STOP ! Cela doit cesser. Il faut que je me mette en tête une bonne fois pour toute que personne, et surtout pas Merlin, n'est comme moi. Personne ne ressent ce genre de chose pour une autre de son sexe. Je m'étonne chaque jour de me réveiller dans mon lit et non en enfer où est ma place pour de telles pensées. Alors quoi ? Pourquoi est-il si téméraire ? Ou alors, je me fourvoie complètement. Peut-être ne fait-il pas cela pour moi ? Peut-être fait-il cela pour Camelot ? Pour Gaius ? Qui sait ? Bien que je meure d'envie de le savoir, jamais je ne lui poserais la question. De un, parce que je ne me vois pas le questionner de but en blanc et de deux parce que je dois absolument paraitre indifférent à son sort aux yeux de tous. Surtout à ceux de mon père, à vrai dire. Celui-ci semble avoir abandonné l'idée de nous persécuter, Merlin et moi. Au lieu de quoi, il s'imagine à présent que je courtise les domestiques. Qu'importe ce qu'il croit. S'il savait comme il se fourvoie, il me tuerait. D'ailleurs, j'ai bien cru que ce serait le cas lorsqu'il est rentré à l'office après ma blessure à l'épaule. Je l'ai rarement vu aussi remonté contre moi. Telle une tornade, il m'a foncé dessus avant de m'enguirlander comme si je n'étais qu'un enfant. Selon lui, je suis inconscient d'avoir proposé un duel de la sorte. Comme si j'étais incapable de les battre. Ridicule. Bien évidemment, lui ne le sait pas et me reproche mon imprudence. Mon premier réflexe d'ordinaire aurait été de le contredire mais je ne peux décemment pas vendre la mèche, pas après tout le mal que je me suis donné pour parvenir à mes fins. C'est donc cela ? Je suis destiné à sacrifié mon orgueil et l'estime de mon père pour Merlin ? Je trouve cela cher payé. Que pense le Roi de moi à présent ? A-t-il honte de moi ? Bien évidemment, il ne s'est pas arrêté là dans ses remontrances. Il s'est empressé de me reprocher mon laxisme de ces derniers temps. Sur ce point, je ne peux le contredire. Il a raison. J'ai dénigré nombre de mes tâches et devoirs. J'ai bâclé celles que j'ai effectuées. Depuis cette remontrance, je me sens plus insignifiant qu'une bouse de cheval et je m'efforce de rattraper mes erreurs. Tous les jours, je suis scrupuleusement le programme qu'on m'a adjoint la veille. J'essaie d'effectuer mes tâches avec entrain mais cette partie-là est peine perdue. Ma joie de vivre est enfermé dans sa chambre depuis de trop nombreux jours pour que mes sourires paressent authentiques. Je ne suis qu'une âme en peine qui erre sans réel but sans ses yeux braqués sur moi. Sans lui à mes côtés, les jours de sont qu'une succession de secondes ou chacune d'elles me rappelle constamment ce que j'ai failli perdre. Sans sa force, je ne suis qu'une marionnette articulée par mon entourage, un pantin sans âme. Il me manque à un point tel que j'ai l'impression constamment de devoir lutter contre la boule tapie dans ma gorge pour devoir respirer. Je suis pathétique, je le sais bien. M'amouracher de mon serviteur. Y-a-t-il pire destin que le mien ? Obligé de souffrir en silence, de mentir à tout à chacun. Quel magnifique prince que voici. J'aurais presque pitié de cet homme s'il ne s'agissait pas de moi.

Au fil des jours, je me rends compte du poids de mes sentiments. Ceux-ci m'étouffent d'avantage chaque jour. Comment puis-je être ravi de son absence et à la fois si malheureux sans lui ? Cela n'a aucun sens. Mes jours sont une succession d'espoirs déçus tandis que mes nuits sont peuplées de son image, du son de sa voix, de tout ce dont je peux me rappeler. J'ai beau essayer de me remémorer chaque instant à ses côtés, je n'y parviens pas spécialement, nos premiers jours en tant que futur prince et serviteur. Il faut dire qu'à cette époque, j'ai tout tenté pour l'ignorer. Sans succès apparemment. Il faut dire qu'il est difficile de rester insensible devant ses grands yeux bleus. Pourquoi parvient-il à m'atteindre si profondément ? Pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi ? Hum. Cela ne changera rien de chercher une raison à mon attachement. Comme dit l'adage : le cœur a ses raisons que la raison ignore. Ma raison me hurle de ne plus jamais le voir mais je m'en sais bien incapable.

C'est à cause de tout ceci que je me retrouve en cette heure matinal en ce lieu saint. A genoux sur un prie-Dieu, les mains jointes, je psalmodie des prières sensées sauvé mon âme. Comment pourrait-ce être le cas alors que je me sais une cause perdue d'avance. J'ai beau prier, je ne crois pas foncièrement en l'utilisé d'un tel geste. Depuis ma naissance, on me parle d'un Dieu unique, d'un Dieu miséricordieux et aimant. Où est-il lorsque j'ai besoin de lui ? Où ? Bien sûr, on me rabâche depuis des années que je dois avoir foi en lui, que cela ne marche pas comme cela, qu'il ne suffit pas de l'appeler dans ses prières pour qu'il se montre et nous aide. Nous sommes ses créatures et, à ce titre, nous devons faire preuve d'abnégation. J'ai vu trop d'horreurs dans ma vie malgré mon âge pour adhérer complètement à cette idée. À commencer par la mort de ma mère qui m'a enlevé toutes illusions. J'aurais aimé être encore capable de croire en quelque chose. Bien entendu, je fais semblant. Je n'ai pas le choix. Dans le royaume, nous ne sommes pas encore tous converti à cette nouvelle religion débarquée et imposer depuis quelques centaines d'années tout au plus. L'ancienne religion fait encore partie du présent de milliers de familles. De même, tous les royaumes n'ont pas accepté ce changement. C'est bien pour cela que mon père chasse quiconque pratique la magie, afin d'éradiquer ces vieilles coutumes et défendre le royaume de Camelot contre le danger que représente la magie. Je n'ai jamais compris son obsession contre elle. Pourquoi y met-il autant de rage et d'acharnement ? Je ne le sais pas. Je me contente d'acquiescer à chacune de ses prédications. Cela doit faire plus de vingt ans qu'il n'a pas changé de discours. Quoiqu'il en soit, que ce soit la nouvelle ou l'ancienne religion, aucune des deux ne me touche assez pour m'enrôler.

-« Prince Arthur ? »

Je tourne la tête sur ma droite. Devant moi se tient le vicaire. Un peu plus âgé que moi, il a la charge de la chapelle depuis que son prédécesseur est décédé l'été dernier. Devant son air étonné, je me permets de sourire. Il est vrai que je ne suis pas assidu en termes de rédemption. Nous ne nous sommes pas vus beaucoup cette année. Tout au plus une paire de fois. Mon statut de prince héritier (et extrêmement occupé et sollicité) me permet d'échapper à bon nombre de messes. Seuls les fêtes traditionnelles imposées par l'Eglise m'obligent à y assister. Aujourd'hui, je suis là de mon plein gré. Après mes actes ignominieux de ces dernières semaines, me confesser est presque une obligation. Qui sait ? Cela me soulagera peut-être de pouvoir parler à quelqu'un.

-« Bonjour, Vicaire. »

Je me lève et le salue avec référence tandis que lui fait de même.

-« Que me vaut le plaisir de votre visite en ces lieux ?

- « Je suis venu à confesse. »

- « C'est étonnant. Il est rare de vous y voir. »

Je fronce les sourcils devant cette critique à peine déguisée. J'ai beaucoup trop d'obligations que pour me permettre de tels … Du calme, Arthur. Il ne cherche pas à mal. Je dois avouer que depuis son arrivé au poste de vicaire, les choses semblent changer. Plus de laxisme, plus de faux pas. Je dois être son dernier cheval de bataille. Heureusement pour moi, l'argent de mon père m'épargne de bien nombreux psaumes. Je ne dois pas lui laisser l'honneur de gagner cette joute verbale. Je n'apprécie décidément pas ce jeune coq fraichement débarqué.

-« Pourtant, je me trouve ici, non ? Si vous êtes occupé, je peux… »

-« Je suis libre de vous recevoir. Venez. »

Pourquoi suis-je, d'un coup, septique ? J'avais dans l'idée de me confier mais devant son attitude réfractaire, je ne suis plus certain d'avoir fait le bon choix. Ne puis-je donc parler à personne ?

Malgré tout, je décide de le suivre. Il m'entraine jusqu'à un confessionnal de bois richement sculpté. De lourds rideaux de velours rouge parachèvent de cloisonner les loges. De petites têtes d'anges ornent les montants de l'isoloir. Je ne les avais encore jamais aperçus jusqu'alors. Sans attendre, je pénètre dans la loge de gauche et m'agenouille sur le tabouret prévu à cet effet. Que vais-je bien pouvoir lui raconter ? La moindre de mes confidence me vaudrait sans nul doute l'excommunication. Peut-être y-a-t-il moyen d'arrondir les angles ?

Sur des murmures, nous débutons la session.

-« Bien, nous pouvons débuter, mon fils. De quel péché vous êtes-vous rendu coupable depuis votre dernière visite ? »

Par où commencer ? J'ai commis tellement de péchés ces derniers mois que je ne sais par où commencer. Entre deux maux, mieux vaut choisir le moindre en premier.

-« Tout d'abord, … ma fierté m'a poussé à effectuer d'innombrable choses depuis que nous nous sommes vu. »

-« Il me semble que le péché d'orgueil vous caractérise. »

-« J'en ai bien peur. »

-« Qu'est-ce que l'orgueil vous a poussé à faire, mon enfant ? »

Oh ! Tellement de choses que je ne sais par où débuter. Je tente malgré tout de limiter les dégâts en restant vague.

-« Mon orgueil m'a poussé à de nombreux actes dont je ne suis pas fière. Récemment, j'ai maltraité mon serviteur. Ce n'était qu'un malentendu qui . »

-« Lui avez-vous présenté vos excuses ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Vous a-t-il pardonné ? »

-« Je pense. »

-« Alors vous avez le pardon de Dieu car le pardon et la miséricorde sont à la base de son enseignement. »

Comment peut-il me pardonner aussi rapidement sans même chercher à connaître les tenant et aboutissants de toute l'histoire ? Il ne sait pourtant pas à quel point j'ai été injuste envers Merlin. Par ma faute, celui-ci est alité en ce moment même. Merlin a souffert encore et encore juste pour soulager mon âme torturée. Je l'ai abandonné…

-« Continuez ! »

Que je continue ? Aussi simplement ? Sans réprimandes ?

-« Euh… Oui. Je... Récemment, j'ai recherché les louanges de mon père et... »

-« Et ? »

-« J'ai bien peu d'avoir désobéi à ses ordres mais c'était pour sauver des vies... »

-« Votre père peut parfois se trouver…obtus en ce qui concerne certaines choses. Avoir sauvé des créatures de Dieu est tout en votre honneur, Prince Arthur. »

Comment ma désobéissance peut-elle être un acte juste alors que cela est considéré comme un péché ? L'esprit embrouillé, je fixe mes mains jointes et continue :

-« Ce n'est malheureusement pas tout. J'ai … des envies depuis peu. »

-« De quel sorte d'envies parlez-vous ? »

Diantre ! Comment lui expliquer sans ne rien lui avouer ? Prit en faute, je ne sais que rétorquer. Lui parler de Merlin ? Jamais ! Je préfère de loin la damnation éternelle plutôt que de l'impliquer dans mes envies malsaines aux yeux de Dieu.

-« J'ai des envies de… lorsque je croise une certaine personne. »

-« Cette personne, que vous fait-elle ressentir ? »

Cette question n'implique personne. Pour la première fois, je peux parler à quelqu'un de ce que je ressens réellement. C'est un tel soulagement que je ne retiens pas mes mots.

-« Je… Lorsque je la vois, tout s'illumine autour de moi. J'ai à chaque fois l'impression qu'un souffle de vie m'est insufflé. Mon cœur s'emballe et mes mains deviennent moites, ma bouche s'assèche. Elle n'a pas une beauté époustouflante mais je ne vois qu'elle dans une pièce bondée. Je dois, à chaque fois, me concentrer sur ce qu'elle me dit alors que tout ce je désire c'est l'admirer, encore et encore.. Cette personne est tout pour moi. Elle… Elle est devenue ma vie. Sans elle à mes côtés, tout est fade et terne. Rien ne me réjouis ou n'arrive à me distraire. Rien ne m'importe plus que cette personne. Je donnerai n'importe quoi pour un regard d'elle. Je veux dire, un vrai regard. Le genre de regard qui me ferait comprendre que moi aussi je suis… »

Figé dans ma pensée, je suis incapable de terminer ma phrase. Toute l'horreur de ma confession me frappe. Qu'ai-je dit ?

-« Que vous êtes aimé ? »

Une profonde tristesse me gagne soudain. Oui. C'est ce que je désire. Être aimé de Merlin. Aimé. Quel drôle de mot. Un mot ambigu. Je sais qu'il m'apprécie. Je le vois dans ses gestes, dans sa manière de s'adresser à moi. Est-ce de l'amour ? Non, définitivement, non. Merlin ne m'aime pas et ne le fera sans doute jamais. Est-ce que je l'aime ? Oui, je l'aime bien. Est-ce aimer d'un grand A ? Le genre d'amour qui permet de traverser des océans et de soulever des montagnes ? … Dieu, je suis fichu. Un gémissement de détresse m'échappe sans que je n'y fasse attention.

-« Prince Arthur. J'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez amoureux d'elle. »

Elle ? Ah, oui. Cette personne. Amoureux ? Moi ? Impossible ! Et pourtant, je dois le reconnaitre. C'est bien de l'amour qui parcoure mes veines en sa présence. Il y a encore quelques mois j'aurais dit cela impossible. Jamais, au grand jamais, je ne me serais méfié d'un serviteur encore moins d'un jeune homme à peine sorti de l'adolescence et fraichement débarqué de sa campagne.

-« Mais je ne veux pas être amoureux ! » dis-je d'un ton fort. J'entends ma voix résonner dans l'édifice vide. Il faut que je me reprenne. Le pire à ce stade serait de répandre la nouvelle. Je reprends d'un murmure :

- « Je ne veux pas être amoureux. »

-« J'ai bien peur que cela ne dépende pas de vous. Dieu est amour, Arthur. Il est normal que ses enfants en soient pourvus. »

S'il connaissait la portée et la signification de ses dires, il me tiendrait un autre discours.

-« Que puis-je faire contre cela ? »

-« J'ai bien peur qu'il n'y ai rien à faire. Seul le temps pourrait, à la rigueur, vous en délivrer. »

Le temps ? Et si le temps n'arrangeait rien, bien au contraire ?

-« Le temps a déjà passé et au contraire je… »

-« Vous ? »

-« Depuis peu, je fais des rêves troublants, des rêves peuplés de son image, de… son corps. »

-« Des rêves de luxure ? »

J'hoche frénétiquement la tête. A travers le grillage qui nous sépare, je perçois le changement d'attitude du vicaire. L'amour est bonté. La luxure est péché. Pour lui, je suis redevenu un pécheur impudent qui ne vient que trop rarement en ce lieu.

-« Ces rêves de luxure, vous ont-ils déjà conduit à commettre des actes de débauche ? »

Est-ce de la débauche que se donner du plaisir ? Selon sa définition, sans doute. Je ne sais pas. Pourquoi est-ce si important ? Si j'aime Merlin, n'est-ce pas plutôt un geste d'amour ? Je sais bien que non mais si cela était possible…

-« Qu'avez-vous fait Arthur ? »

Son ton est grave et empreint d'inquiétude. Oh, non. Sait-il pour mes sentiments ? Impossible. Comment ?

Avant que je ne puisse lui répondre, le vicaire me murmure d'une voix soutenue, à la limite du ton audible de tous :

-« Avez –vous commis une fornication ou un stupre ? Un rapt ou un le sacrilège peut-être bien ? A moins que l'adultère ne vous scie mieux ? Ne me dites pas que vous avez commis un acte de bestialité ? »

-« QUOI ? NOOOON ! »

Des visions toutes plus ignoble les unes que les autres m'assaillent. Comment peut-il penser une telle chose de moi ? Je ne suis pas… un monstre. Où peut-être bien que si mais un monstre différent de ceux qu'il vient de citer.

-« Qu'avez-vous fait alors ? »

-« Je… »

Il faut que j'avoue si je veux obtenir le pardon de Dieu. Pas que cela m'incomberait de ne pas l'avoir mais mon âme en sera peut-être moins tourmentée.

-« Je me suis masturbé. »

Voilà, je l'ai dit.

-« Voilà un grave péché, Prince Arthur. C'est la première étape qui mène aux péchés que je viens de citer. La masturbation mène à la fornication ou à l'adultère, voir à la bestialité. C'est le premier pas vers la débauche et le chaos. Si vous continuer sur cette voie, c'est le bucher du Purgatoire assuré. »

Je reste interdit, les yeux hagards. Voilà donc ce qui m'attend. Devenir une bête enragée qui s'attaquera à son entourage ? Qui déshonorera son nom et son titre ? Je suis plus confus que jamais. Je pensais trouver en ce lieu des réponses hors je ne recueille que des doutes supplémentaires. Comment mes sentiments pourraient-ils me pousser à des actes aussi innommables ? Ne suis-je pourtant pas occupé à suivre cette voie ? Le corps ravagé de Merlin est là pour en témoigner.

Je n'écoute que d'une oreille lointaine la pénitence et l'absolution dont m'affuble le vicaire. Il semble heureux de son effet sur moi. Peut-être pense-t-il, après ses recommandations, m'avoir adjoint à ses disciples. C'est un coup dans l'eau. Jamais je n'idolâtrerai un Dieu qui pardonne aussi facilement l'intolérable pour me reprocher mon amour pour un homme. Un homme bon et généreux, un homme juste. D'un pas rapide, je m'enfuie de la Chapelle pour ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds.

* * *

Une semaine à me morfondre dans ma chambre, à ressasser encore et encore la même chose : le geste de tendresse d'Arthur. Plus j'y réfléchi et plus je pense l'avoir imaginé. C'est absurde après tout. Vous voyez Arthur, le prince Arthur, le grand guerrier de Camelot, me border, me rassurer d'une caresse ? Pffffsss. Même moi, cela me fait sourire tellement cette idée est invraisemblable. Pourtant… il me semble que… D'accord, j'étais malade, fiévreux et ma vision était aléatoire mais... J'ai toutefois cru que… Non, je me fais des idées. Mes forces m'avaient abandonnées aussi rapidement qu'elles m'étaient revenues. J'ai chuté et lui, tel le sauveur qu'il est, a volé à mon secours. C'est, en tout cas, ce que Gaius m'a rapporté. Voilà tout, fin de l'histoire. Cependant des brides me reviennent de temps à autre : son odeur de transpiration, son regard inquiet et… et je ne sais pas. Je ne peux avoir inventé son geste, si ? Serais-ce un désir inconscient de ma part ? Ai-je envie qu'il me réconforte ? Peut-être. Je ne sais pas. Tout reste très flou pour moi. De temps à autre, pourtant, je perçois une partie chaude à mon front, comme marqué au fer rouge. Cela n'est pas douloureux, non. Juste… je ne sais comment expliquer. Serais-ce vrai ? N'ai-je point rêvé ? Est-ce le souvenir de ses doigts gravé dans sur ma peau ? Je ne vois que cette explication. La fièvre m'ayant quitté il y a quelques jours, ce ne peut être cela. Ce contact perdu me hante tel une ombre. Je me suis surpris à plusieurs reprises à porter ma main à mon front. Toujours lorsque je pense à lui. Toujours lorsque je me perds dans mes pensées.

Je ne l'ai plus revu depuis ce jour. Je sais qu'il prend de mes nouvelles. Gaius me l'a révélé. Cependant, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être déçu. D'ordinaire, Arthur s'enquière toujours de ma santé par lui-même. Hors, il ne le fait plus. Tout cela m'inquiète. Avons-nous perdu notre complicité ? Ce lien qui nous unissait depuis notre rencontre est-il brisé ? Grand Dieu, j'espère que non. Je ne veux pas le perdre. Je sais que, bien souvent, nous nous chamaillons et que nous ne sommes pas toujours d'accord l'un avec l'autre mais est-ce une raison pour le perdre définitivement ? Les amis ne sont pas toujours du même avis et pourtant leur amitié perdure. Voilà le réel problème. Arthur et moi ne sommes pas amis. Je l'ai longtemps cru et chéri. Toutefois, je dois finalement me rendre à l'évidence. Entre lui et moi, rien n'existera jamais à part cette relation maître-serviteur. Une grande tristesse me gagne devant cette révélation et un immense sentiment de perte me submerge. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que la situation était si dramatique. Comment en sommes-nous arrivé là ? Je n'ai aucune réponse à cette question. Y-en-a-il seulement une ? Devant cette affligeante constatation, il ne me reste plus qu'à tout tenter pour le récupérer. Décidé à renouer avec Arthur, je me lève de ma couche trop longtemps occupée et me dirige vers la sortie. Voilà une semaine que je suis cloitré dans cette pièce avec interdiction totale d'en sortir. Oh, bien évidemment, j'ai tenté de m'y soustraire mais sans succès. En un an, je n'ai jamais vu Gaius aussi concerné par la guérison d'un patient, exception faite d'Arthur. Je me sais occuper une grande place dans le cœur du médecin. Cela, comme tous les travers, à son revère de médaille. Je me suis vu alité de force bien que guérit. Je devais, soit disant, reprendre le poids que j'ai perdu. Je me sais maigre, voir rachitique. Je l'ai toujours été. De ce fait, je ne comprends pas l'obstination de Gaius à me faire grossir. Quelques kilogrammes en moins ne me tueront pas.

Prudemment, je pousse le battant me séparant de l'office. A l'intérieur, tout semble calme et paisible. A première vue, pas de signe du médecin de la cour. Parfait. Il ne me reste plus qu'à…

-« Merlin ? Que fais-tu debout ? »

Pris sur le fait, je me fige en plein mouvement. Ne puis-je avoir de la chance pour une fois. Un sourire fautif et crispé aux lèvres, je me retourne pour faire face à Gaius. Celui-ci descend l'échelle menant à sa bibliothèque. Diantre, j'oublie toujours cette saleté de mezzanine. Une leçon qui me coûte bien chère. Je l'ai contrarié à vouloir m'échapper. Je peux le percevoir dans son stoïcisme.

-« Veux-tu bien regagner ta chambre, Merlin. Tu n'es pas… »

-« Je vais bien Gaius. Je vous assure. »

C'est vrai. Cela fait bien longtemps que je ne m'étais plus senti aussi reposé. Et puis, je n'en peux plus de rester cloitrer. J'ai besoin de prendre l'air.

-« Et moi, je t'assure que tu n'es pas encore en état de sortir d'ici. »

-« Voyons Gaius. Je ne vais pas rester éternellement ici. J'ai une vie à reprendre, des tâches à accomplir pour Arthur, enfin si celui-ci me reprend à son service. »

Dans mon empressement à m'échapper, je n'avais pas pensé à ce que je ferais une fois sorti. Revoir Arthur ? Reprendre ma place de serviteur personnel ? Je ne dirais pas que j'en rêve, ni que mes corvées me manquent, ce n'est pas le cas, mais cela n'a pas que des inconvénients. Retourner auprès d'Arthur, retrouver l'homme que j'ai appris à apprécier malgré son côté arrogant et stupide est ce qui pourrait m'arriver de mieux pour le moment. Tant que la magie est proscrite à Camelot, je dois me contenter de ce rôle-là. L'abandonner maintenant reviendrait à le condamner à mort hors je ne le souhaite pas malgré ce qui est arrivé. Et puis, au fond, Arthur n'a pas que des mauvais côtés. Il peut être sympathique lorsque nous sommes seuls. Rarement, certes mais cela lui arrive. Après tout, n'est-il pas venu me ramasser lorsque je n'avais pas la force de me redresser ? Bon sang ! Arrête de penser à ce jour-là Merlin, arrête. Gaius, maintenant descendu de son échelle, m'offre l'occasion de m'en échapper.

-« Merlin, écoute-moi. Ton corps n'est pas prêt à reprendre les tâches ardues que t'impose Arthur. »

-« Ne vous en faites pas pour moi, Gaius. Je me sens en pleine forme. »

-« Non, s'il te plait, écoute… »

-« Non, c'est vous qui allez m'écouter, Gaius. Je sais que vous vous inquiètez. Je sais que vous êtes en colère pour Arthur mais c'est mon destin de le protéger et je ne peux décemment pas le faire d'ici. Et si jamais Arthur recommence son manège, je compte bien lui dire ma façon de penser. D'ailleurs, c'est ce que je vais faire de ce pas. Je ne compte pas me laisser manipuler une nouvelle fois par Arthur sans me défendre. S'il pense s'en tirer aussi facilement, il se trompe. »

La vérité est que je ne compte pas faire payer son attitude passée à Arthur. J'ai compris pourquoi il m'a traité de la sorte. Et puis, il est venu s'excuser de lui-même. Combien de serviteur peuvent se targuer d'en avoir eu autant. Une bouffée de fierté me prend à la gorge. Il y a peu, cela aurait été impensable de sa part. J'aime à m'imaginer que ma présence à ses côtés le change. Utopie de ma part.

Mon plaidoyer n'a pas fonctionné, comme je m'y attendais. Gaius me connait trop bien pour que je puisse le berner.

- « Arthur aura ta peau si tu continues à te laisser faire par lui. Je sais bien que protéger Arthur est ta destinée mais ne peux-tu pas faire preuve d'égoïsme de temps à autre. »

-« Je ne lui laisse pas tout passer ! Prétendre le contraire est mensonger. »

Je suis outré par ses accusations. Arthur a beau être exigeant et insensible, je me rebiffe quand il dépasse les bornes. Je tente de le faire, tout du moins. Je comprends la raison de son scepticisme. Gaius n'est jamais présent lorsque je tiens tête à Arthur et, après ce qui s'est passé, il doute que j'en sois capable. Cette constatation me blesse profondément. Dire que je me pensais soutenu… Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, je vois rouge et commence à crier :

-« Je suis amène de gérer Arthur mais merci de votre confiance en moi ! Si c'est toute l'opinion que vous avez de ma personne, je ne vois pas ce que je fais encore ici ! »

Vexé, je prends la sortie et claque la porte, furieux que Gaius ait une telle opinion de moi. D'un pas vif, je m'éloigne le plus possible de l'office. Il faut que je sorte d'ici. Même si je sais que Gaius a partiellement raison, je ne peux m'empêcher de lui en vouloir. Suis-je si faible à ses yeux ? J'ai pourtant prouvé maintes fois que j'étais capable de m'occuper d'Arthur seul. N'ai-je pas démontré mon habilité à le sauver de tous les dangers ? Ai-je failli une seule fois ? Non. Alors pourquoi cette scène ? Je sais qu'il est en colère contre le prince héritier mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me le faire payer à moi. Je ne suis en rien responsable de leur querelle. D'ailleurs, quelle en est la cause ? Je ne me souviens pas de les savoir en froid. Que s'est-il donc passé ces derniers temps à Camelot pour que tout le monde change à ce point ? Je me mets à craindre pour Gwen et Morgana.

Quand on parle du loup, je vois cette dernière approcher, perdue dans ses pensées. Sans plus attendre, je ralenti l'allure et l'apostrophe, certes, un peu vivement. Elle semble étonnée de me voir debout.

-« Oh, Merlin. Pardonne-moi, je ne t'avais pas vu. »

-« Je vois ça. Tout va bien au moins ? Vous semblez soucieuse. »

Elle marque une pause, à peine une seconde, cherchant ses mots avant de me sourire.

-« Tout va bien, je te rassure. Euh... Aurais-tu vu Gwen aujourd'hui ? »

-« Pas récemment, non. Elle est passée ce matin à l'office mais je n'en connais pas la raison. J'étais dans ma chambre. En tout cas, elle ne s'est pas attardée. »

-« Oh ! Peut-être devais-je questionner Gaius alors ? »

-« Je ne vous le conseille pas. Il est d'une humeur ces derniers temps. »

Intriguée, Morgana fronce les sourcils. J'ai encore trop parlé.

-« Vous vous êtes disputé ? »

J'hoche la tête tout en fixant le sol. Avec le recul, je suis un peu honteux de mon attitude.

-« Je me suis emporté. Je suis parti en claquant la porte. »

-« Oh ! Cela ne te ressemble pas. Il a dû te mettre sacrément en colère pour que tu sortes de tes gongs. Quel est le sujet de la discorde ? »

Le sujet de la discorde ? Que veut-elle qu'il soit ? Toujours le même, toujours le sujet qui me cause le plus de problèmes : Arthur. Je ne peux décemment pas lui en parler. Ce serait…

-« C'est à propos d'Arthur, n'est-ce pas ? » dit-elle en penchant la tête, essayant de capter mon regard. Je ne lui fais pas ce plaisir et me retourne.

-« Je dois y aller. Ce fut un plaisir, Lady Morgana. »

Je rebrousse chemin aussi vite que possible. Je ne veux plus entendre l'opinion des autres sur Arthur et sur la manière dont je devrais me conduire avec lui aujourd'hui. Pour commencer, il y a eu Uther, ce qui m'a causé d'énormes tracas. Ensuite, Gaius y est allé de son opinion. Maintenant, Morgana ? Hors de question. Bientôt, tout le monde voudra régir ma vie. A qui le tour ensuite ?

Morgana ne cherche pas à m'arrêter et je lui en sais gré. J'arrive enfin, après plusieurs couloirs et escaliers empruntés, dans la cour intérieure du château. Le beau temps de la semaine passée semble s'être envolé au profit des nuages. Je dirais même, d'après leurs couleurs, qu'un orage se prépare. A vrai dire, c'est le cadet de mes soucis. Au contraire, les bourrasques de vent qui balayent mon visage me vivifient. Elles m'aident à me vider la tête et à faire le point. Je m'appelle Merlin. J'ai 22 ans. Je viens d'une bourgade appelé Ealdor. Je suis au service de la plus arrogante des personnes que je connaisse : Arthur Pendragon. Depuis un an, je m'escrime à combler le moindre de ses exigences tout en essayant de le maintenir en vie. Bien sûr, j'ai eu quelques ratés par le passé. En témoigne, les cicatrices qui parsèment l'épaule d'Arthur mais ce n'est pas une raison pour que Gaius doute de mes capacités, si ? Cette situation me fatigue. Uther me déteste, Gaius est en colère contre moi, Morgana doit s'être vexée de mon attitude et Arthur… Je ne sais pas ce que pense Arthur. A vrai dire, j'ai peur de le savoir. Une semaine à passer pourtant j'ai l'impression que des années se sont écoulées. Ma gorge se noue et mes entrailles m'oppressent d'un coup. Je sais que nous allons devoir parler. Je sais que je vais devoir l'affronter, poser mes exigences mais je n'en ai pas envie. Je me sens comme devant un précipice à tenter de retarder la chute inexorable. Je vais pourtant devoir sauter tôt ou tard. Mieux vaut tard que tôt en définitive….

* * *

Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Cette discussion avec le vicaire m'a chamboulé plus que je ne serais me l'avouer. J'étais venu à la chapelle en quête de réponses. J'en sors l'esprit en conflit. Devenir un monstre, voilà donc ce qui m'attend. Un monstre capable de blesser son entourage, un monstre capable de blesser Mer… Non ! Je me refuse à devenir un danger pour autrui, surtout pour lui. Je ne comprends pas. Je l'aime, je me l'avoue enfin. J'aime Merlin du plus profond de mon âme. Chaque minute loin de lui me fait souffrir plus que je ne serais le dire. Comment le sauver de moi, du monstre en devenir que je suis. Je préfèrerais mourir plutôt que le faire souffrir hors je fais tout le contraire de ce que je devrais faire. Je ne sais plus ce qu'il faut que je fasse. Dois-je le reprendre à mon service ou, au contraire, l'éloigner de moi. La dernière fois que j'ai tenté cette solution, cela s'est mal passé pour nous deux, plus pour lui que pour moi en définitive. La solution intermédiaire n'est pas applicable. Soit, il reprend son travail comme si rien ne s'était passé, soit… Soit je dois l'éloigner définitivement de moi. Cette idée me fait horreur. Ne plus jamais le voir, voilà la solution radicale qui pourrait sauver mon royaume et son âme. Je ne veux pas devenir un danger pour lui. Simplement imaginer que je puisse lui sauter dessus, le brusquer, le forcer à… Je m'écœure moi-même. Au fond de moi, je sens que cette idée me plait. Un monstre de luxure… Merlin ne mérite pas d'encourir un risque pareil. Le fait qu'il ne sache pas être en danger me révolterais d'ordinaire mais là… Je ne peux rien faire de plus pour le prévenir. Le vicaire à raison. Je suis condamné à devenir un animal enragé en quête d'une proie. En vérité, ma proie est toute désignée. Pourquoi ne puis-je arriver à me contrôler en sa présence ? Comment fait-il pour attiser en moi cette envie sans même être présent à mes côtés ? Cela n'a pas de sens. Ce n'est plus qu'une question de temps maintenant avant d'attaquer…. Non. Peut-être le vicaire a-t-il tort ? Peut-être n'est-ce qu'une élucubration de sa part afin de me faire peur. Oui, voilà. Au fond de moi, je n'y crois qu'à moitié. Je perçois parfaitement la part d'ombre qui est en moi. Qui n'en a pas ? La mienne guette, à l'affut du moindre geste de faiblesse de ma part dans laquelle elle pourrait s'engouffrer. Il ne faut sous aucun prétexte que cela arrive. Je pourrais m'en prendre à Merlin sans le vouloir. Je pourrais déshonorer mon père, le royaume tout entier. Je me rappelle soudainement pour quelle raison j'ai éloigné Merlin de moi. Mon instinct m'y a poussé, pour le protéger. Que vais-je bien pouvoir faire ?

Sur cette interrogation, je pénètre dans ma chambre, perdu dans mes pensées.

-« Sir. »

Je sursaute, surpris, avant de me mettre en position de défense, les jambes écartées, les avant-bras repliés au niveau du torse. Un rire cristallin m'indique la position de l'intrus. Assise à même le sol, près du feu, Guenièvre ravive les braises. Sans attendre, je me redresse de toute ma hauteur, l'orgueil un brin froissé. Comment ose-t-elle se moquer de moi ? Elle semble comprendre son erreur.

-« Excusez-moi. Loin de moi l'idée de m'amuser à vos dépens. Je… »

-« Que faites-vous ici ? »

Je n'ai pas envie de me montrer sympathique avec elle. Tout ce que je désire c'est qu'on me laisse seul pour que je puisse me rouler en boule sous mes draps.

-« Je suis venue vous enlever vos sutures, Sir. »

-« Déjà ? »

-« Oui. D'après Gaius, vous êtes rétabli. Votre bras vous fait-il encore souffrir ? »

-« Non. »

-« Dans ce cas, je vais pouvoir vous les enlever. Asseyez-vous.»

Docile, j'obéis et prend place sur une des chaises de la longue table, dos à la porte. Guenièvre, elle, se dirige vers ma bassine posée sur ma commode. Elle saisit le bloc de savon et se laver les mains. Si seulement elle savait… Cette bassine… D'y repenser, j'en rougis. Emporté par l'instant, cela ne m'avait pas paru mal de… me toucher. Comment ce geste peut-il me mener à pratiquer la bestialité ? Rien que d'y penser, cela me donne envie de vomir. Le rapt ? Aucune chance que cela se produise. L'adultère ? Non plus. Pour bien en être sûr, je m'assurerai que Merlin ne se marie pas dans les années à venir. C'est égoïste et immorale mais je ne peux me résoudre à le perdre, pas s'il me reste un espoir que tout s'arrange entre lui et moi. J'aimerais avoir la force de le garder proche de moi sans craquer. Si seulement… Je me projette trop dans l'avenir. Il faut que cela cesse. J'espère trop en définitive et ne récolte que des désillusions. Il faut plutôt que je me préoccupe de l'instant présent. Je reporte mon attention sur Guenièvre qui vient se poster à mes côtés, les bras chargés de lotions, bandages et autres ustensiles.

-« Enlevez votre chemise, Sir. »

Je m'exécute sans dire un mot. Du coin de l'œil, je perçois son trouble accompagné d'une certaine rougeur au niveau de ses joues. Est-ce moi qui la fais rougir ? Oh ! Je l'observe à la dérobée. Les cheveux mi- longs, bouclé, la peau mate, les yeux en amandes, Guenièvre est ce qu'on peut appeler une belle femme. Pour compléter le tableau, elle a une paire de seins à faire bander un moine. Pardonnez-vous l'expression. Curieux que je l'ai jamais remarqué avant aujourd'hui. Avec toutes ces qualités, elle aurait pourtant finit en haut de mes sujets de fantasmes, à une époque pas si lointaine.

Après avoir désinfecté la plaie, elle se saisit d'une pince et d'une petite lame tranchante, d'un côté seulement, et s'attaque aux points de suture de mon bras. Je ne peux être qu'admiratif devant sa dextérité. Une évidence me frappe enfin.

-« Où est Gaius ? Ce n'est pas à lui de faire cela ? »

Guenièvre semble gênée et s'arrête pour me faire face.

-« Il avait du travail. »

-« Du travail ? »

Je fronce les sourcils, septique. Quel travail peut être plus important que de venir enlever les sutures du prince de Camelot ? Guenièvre semble avoir suivi mon cheminement de pensée et soupire bruyamment.

-« D'accord. La vérité est qu'il m'a demandé de le faire à sa place. Il ne veut pas quitter l'office, pas tant que Merlin n'est pas rétablit. »

-« Est-il encore souffrant ? Je croyais pourtant… »

-« Il ne l'est plus. Plus vraiment. Gaius aimerait juste qu'il profite de cette période pour regagner un peu de poids et pour se reposer. Malheureusement, Merlin ne l'entend pas de cette oreille et a déjà tenté à plusieurs reprises de s'évader. »

Je souris à cet aveu. Je le reconnais bien là. Impossible de le garder enfermé. Il faut continuellement qu'il bouge. Je m'étonne même qu'il soit si paisible la nuit. Officiellement, je ne suis pas sensé connaitre cette information, ou du moins ne pas y avoir prêté attention. Néanmoins, à Ealdor… J'avoue avoir eu du mal à m'endormir ce jour-là. Je n'ai pas pu trouver le sommeil, pas après son aveu. J'avais pourtant espéré qu'il se sente à sa place à mes côtés. J'en ai même sourit de fierté, juste avant de me ramasser une claque. Merlin n'était pas certain d'être à sa place à mes côtés. Je ne m'attendais décidemment pas à cette réponse. J'en ai directement perdu me sourire. Je me suis contenté de lui tourner le dos et de lui dire de dormir. Que répondre à cela de toute manière ? Cette nuit-là, je me suis rendu compte pour la première fois qu'il ne m'était pas acquis comme les autres. Merlin est une personne autonome et je suis convaincu qu'il n'hésiterait pas à me quitter si je ne réponds plus à ses attentes. Pour cette raison, je vais tâcher de m'améliorer. Il le faut. Je ne veux pas le perdre.

-« Voilà, j'ai terminé. »

-« Hum ? »

Je sors de ma transe. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que Guenièvre avait continué son labeur. Elle doit me prendre pour un rêveur.

-« Merci, Guenièvre. »

-« Gwen. Vous pouvez m'appeler Gwen. »

Je la fixe et elle détourne le regard. Quelle étrange fille. Je l'observe un instant, circonspect. Tout dans son attitude m'indique qu'elle semble intimidée par ma personne. Elle se saisit vivement du matériel utilisé et le range dans un sac. Elle ne semble pas à l'aise. Je me détourne d'elle, intrigué par le résultat de cette suture et observe ma plaie. Les bords de la blessure sont violacés et boursouflé, un restant du coup en lui-même, tandis qu'à l'intérieur, la peau est rosé et un rien chiffonné. Définitivement, pas le meilleur travail de Gaius. Je passe délicatement mon pouce dessus. Une légère douleur se fait sentir, rien d'insurmontable. Le bleu disparaitra d'ici quelques jours. Décidemment, le moindre de mes faits et gestes me ramène toujours à lui. Dieu, que Merlin me manque.

-« Vous avez besoin d'autre chose, Sir ? »

Je me tourne vers elle. Elle me fuie toujours du regard. Pourquoi donc ? Suis-je si intimidant ?

-« Ce sera tout Gwen. »

J'insiste sur la prononciation de son prénom ce qui la fait relever la tête. Elle me sourit timidement. Je fais de même. L'instant semble comme suspendu. Aucun de nous ne bougons, figé dans l'instant. Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi mais je me refuse à briser ce moment. Cela n'a aucun sens. Qu'est-ce qui rend cette scène si spéciale ? Je ne vois pas. Une minute passe sans qu'aucun d'entre nous ne dise mot. Finalement, c'est elle qui brise ce silence et je l'en sais gré.

-« Sir. Il y a une chose dont j'aimerais vous parler. »

-« Faites. »

-« J'aimerais que vous me promettiez quelque chose. »

Je hausse les sourcils d'étonnement. Cette fille est étonnante. Elle ne me regarde pas dans les yeux de timidité pourtant elle me réclame quelque chose. Que veut-elle donc ?

-« Cela dépend de ce que vous voulez. »

-« Ce n'est pas pour moi. J'aimerais… Non, j'exige qu'à l'avenir vous vous comportiez mieux avec Merlin. J'ai appris que vous ne lui avez pas rendu visite une seule fois alors qu'il est alité par votre faute. »

Je suis sans voix. Madame exige. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sourire. Cette fille a du cran, je dois le reconnaitre. Au lieu de me vexer, cela m'amuse. Il est rare qu'on me tienne tête. A vrai dire, la seule autre personne qui s'est permise un tel geste est Merlin. Intrigué, je me lève de mon siège. En un instant, mon sourire devient menaçant et mes yeux inquisiteurs. Je me rapproche d'elle à pas de loup, petit à petit, et m'arrête à quelques centimètres de son corps. Malgré la proximité, elle ne baisse pas le regard. En plus d'avoir du cran, cette fille a du courage. Je n'en reviens pas de son attitude. De plus en plus égayé par son attitude rebelle, je décide de m'amuser à ses dépens. Je me penche à sa hauteur et la dévisage. Quelques centimètres séparent nos nez.

-« Vous exigez ? »

Elle semble un rien décontenancée. Néanmoins, elle ne perd pas son assurance pour autant. J'imagine ce qui lui en coute de s'élever contre moi. Elle doit juger les plaidoyers de Morgana insuffisants pour me défier de la sorte. Elle n'a pas foncièrement tort. Je soupçonne Morgana de n'être venu me trouver que pour apaiser sa servante.

-« Vous m'avez parfaitement entendu. Je suis là pour m'assurer que ce qui s'est passé ne se reproduise plus. Il est intolérable que Merlin ait eu à souffrir par votre faute. Il est de votre devoir de défendre vos sujets et Merlin fait partie d'eux. A l'avenir, parlez-lui de ce qui vous tracasse au lieu de le punir directement. »

Cette fille est surprenante. Elle ne se laisse pas démonter par mon attitude menaçante. A la voir, je n'aurais jamais soupçonné qu'elle soit capable d'autorité, car c'est ce dont il s'agit. Elle défendra Merlin bec et ongle, s'il le faut. Tiens donc ? Ai-je de la concurrence auprès de Merlin ou défend-elle juste les opprimés ? J'essaye de lire en elle, sans succès. Guenièvre a rabaissé la tête en signe de soumission. C'est un mystère qu'il me faudra élucider. Je compte bien les tenir à l'œil tous les deux. Gwen ne bourge toujours pas, en attente d'une réponse. Que répondre à cela ? Comment lui répondre ? Soit je me fâche contre elle et risque de me la mettre à dos, soit je fais ami-ami avec elle pour pouvoir la surveiller de près. J'opte pour la seconde option. Il faut que je sache s'il existe un lien sentimental entre Merlin et Guenièvre. Je soupire de lassitude et retourne m'asseoir avant de lui expliquer la raison de la discorde entre Merlin et moi, la raison officielle bien entendu. Elle m'écoute religieusement tout en prenant place à mes côtés.

-« Sir,… Je suis désolée. Je n'étais pas au courant de la situation. »

Elle semble avoir adhéré à mon mensonge, tout comme Merlin.

-« Ce n'est rien. Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. En tout cas, je peux vous promettre une chose : cette situation ne se reproduira plus. Je me suis laissé aveugler par ma colère sans chercher à confronter les deux versions de l'histoire. Si vous saviez à quel point je m'en veux. »

Cette dernière phrase est vraie. C'est bien la seule chose honnête que j'ai dit ces derniers temps. Je sens Guenièvre poser sa main sur mon épaule. Un geste de réconfort que je ne mérite pas. Cette honte qui m'habite ne me quittera pas tant que je n'aurais pas régler la situation avec Merlin. Mais quand ? Quand nous reverrons-nous ?

* * *

Je n'ai pas bougé. Je suis toujours planté au milieu de la cour intérieure. Autour de moi, la vie suit son cours sans se soucier de ma présence. Cette attente ne m'a en rien aidé, bien au contraire. J'ai vu Arthur sortir de la chapelle, ou du moins ai-je cru le voir. C'est absurde. Je sais parfaitement qu'il déteste s'y rendre. Il n'y met jamais les pieds. J'ai dû rêver. Il a disparu si vite que je doute que ce fut réel. Pour en avoir le cœur net, j'aurais pu le suivre, l'appeler mais je n'ai rien fais. Je ne me sens pas prêt à affronter, réel ou faisant partie de mon imagination. Au fond, de quoi ai-je peur ? D'Arthur ? C'est stupide. Arthur ne me fera jamais de mal intentionnellement. Alors pourquoi suis-je encore ici ?

Au fur et à mesure du temps qui s'est écoulé, ma détermination a fléchit avec elle. Je me ressaisis pourtant et me résigne à cette confrontation, la peur au ventre. J'inspire une dernière bouffée d'air pur et me dirige vers les appartements d'Arthur. Arrivé à destination, j'entre sans même toquer, une sale habitude qui exaspère Arthur. Ce que je vois en entrant me fige de stupeur. Arthur et Gwen suis assis l'un à côté de l'autre. Assis ? Je devrais dire collé l'un à l'autre plutôt. Ils se murmure des mots qui m'échappent. Ce qui me frappe surtout c'est la main de Gwen posé sur l'épaule nue du prince de Camelot. Cette main ne se contente pas de rester sage, non. Elle caresse son épaule tendrement. En un instant, mes entrailles se tordent. Un songe que je me suis permis de faire vient de s'écrouler. L'idée que peut-être Gwen et moi, un jour, … Chimère. Je ne les savais même pas amis et voilà que je les surprends intimement lié. Je ne comprends pas. Qu'ai-je raté d'autre pendant cette semaine d'alitement ?

* * *

A peine ai-je pensé à le revoir qu'il apparait derrière moi. Consciemment, je m'écarte de Gwen et me lève pour lui faire face. Il ne manquerait plus qu'il me pense intéressé par elle.

-« Merlin ? Gaius t'a laissé sortir ? »

-« Oui, Gwen. Il n'a pas vraiment eu le choix. »

Nous gardons tous deux le silence devant sa révélation, imaginant les stratagèmes qu'il a dû utiliser pour s'échapper de l'office. Un silence gêné perdure pendant lequel nous nous dévisageons tout trois. Je finis par craquer le premier.

-« Gwen. Peux-tu nous laisser ? Je pense que nous devons parler, Merlin et moi. Seul. »

-« Bien sûr. »

Elle se lève à son tour et se saisit du sac qu'elle a rempli plus tôt. Elle se dirige ensuite vers la porte mais s'arrête à la hauteur de Merlin.

-« Je suis heureuse que tu ailles mieux Merlin. »dit-elle avant de nous laisser seul.

Je ne me suis pas trompé. Elle est proche de lui. J'ai bien vu sa façon de le dévisager, comme si elle attendait quelque chose de sa part. Qu'importe. Elle ne l'obtiendra jamais. Je ne la laisserai pas gagner. Hors de question qu'elle me le prenne.

Nous restons où nous sommes : Merlin a quelques pas de la porte et moi à côté de ma chaise. Aucun de nous ne sait comment débuter cette discussion. Je finis par me jeter à l'eau le premier.

-« Comment te sens-tu ? »

-« Bien, merci. »

Nous retombons dans le silence immédiatement. Merlin me jette des regards à la dérobé. Qu'ai-je sur le visage aujourd'hui pour que personne n'ose me regarder dans les yeux ? Allez, Arthur. Si tu veux gagner son amour, il va falloir faire mieux que ça. J'avance d'un pas dans l'espoir que cela aide à capter son attention.

-« Ecoute, Merlin. Je suis désolé de ce qui s'est passé. Je ne sais pas si tu m'as entendu lorsque… »

-« J'ai compris pourquoi vous avez agi de la sorte. L'amour d'un père… c'est l'amour d'un père. Il est votre seul parent. Il est normal que vous l'ayez cru. Je ne vous en veux pas.»

Merlin accepte mon mensonge. Pire, il défend mon mensonge. Il y croit au point d'essayer de mon convaincre que mon geste envers lui était normal. Non, pas normal. Juste. Que ce que je lui ai fait endurer était la juste chose à faire. Comment cela a-t-il pris de telles proportions ? Je suis en colère. Colère contre Merlin, colère contre moi-même, contre mes sentiments. Il ne m'en veut pas ! Il devrait me haïr tel le monstre que je suis. Je ne peux m'empêcher de m'énerver contre lui, contre sa gentillesse naturelle. J'avance encore d'un pas. Ne voit-il donc le mal nulle part ?

-« Tu ne m'en veux pas ? Merlin tu es aussi idiot que maladroit. Qu'est-ce qu'il faut que je fasse pour que tu m'en veuilles ? Que je te frappe ? »

Bien entendu, je ne le ferais jamais. Je veux juste qu'il m'en veuille, ne fusse qu'un peut. Cela n'aidera en rien mon plan de séduction, j'en suis conscient, mais je ne peux décemment m'en sortir aussi facilement. Une part de moi en est révoltée. Gwen a raison, Merlin est un être bon et généreux qui cherche le meilleur de nous au lieu de nous jeter la pierre. Quand on sait cela, il n'est pas étonnant que je me sois mis à changer depuis que je le connaisse. Même sans sentiments à son égard, j'aurais fini par changer. On ne peut qu'être touché par sa candeur d'âme. Je parle peut-être un peu vite. Un changement s'est opéré chez mon serviteur. Le visage fermé, les sourcils froncés, Merlin me défie du regard. Le frapper ? Non. J'avance encore. Je ne suis plus qu'à deux pas de lui. Il hausse un sourcil en provocation. Non, toujours aucun geste de ma part. Pourquoi tient-il à ce que je le fasse ?

-« Alors Arthur ? Vous avez passé votre humeur ? »

-« Quelle humeur ? »

-« Oh, je ne sais pas. Celle qui vous donne envie que je vous frappe. »

Il a compris mon jeu. Je veux qu'il me punisse, oui, mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il le comprenne.

-« Ecoutez. Je ne vous frapperais pas cette fois-ci mais je n'hésiterai pas à le faire si vous me traitez encore de la sorte. Prochaine fois, excuse ou non, je m'en vais. »

Non. Je sais qu'il ne chercher qu'à me faire peur mais je ne peux envisager cela.

-« Que veux-tu que cela me fasse. Perdre le plus mauvais serviteur que je n'ai jamais eu serait plutôt une bénédiction. Tu ne penses pas ? »

Je lui souris, un sourire contrit. C'est comme cela que fonctionne notre relation. Joute verbale et défis. Merlin fait de même. Les choses sont enfin dites. Je ne me sens pas mieux dans ma peau pour autant. Je suis trop proche de lui. Je dois batailler contre moi-même pour ne pas passer mes doigts dans ses cheveux. Leur contact me manque, c'est stupide.

-« Si c'est tout, Sir. Je vais reprendre mes tâches. »

Est-ce si simple entre nous ? Pouvons-nous passer l'éponge aussi facilement ? Il faut croire.

-« Tu fais bien. Mon armure doit être nettoyée, sans parler de l'étable et, comme tu peux le constater, de ma chambre. Reviens me voir une fois cela terminé. »

Merlin hoche la tête, le sourire aux lèvres. Qu'il est beau. Sans un mot de plus, il sort, me laissant seul avec mes sentiments.

* * *

Je fais quelques pas dans le couloir et m'adosse contre le mur. Dieu, j'ai cru qu'il allait me frapper. J'ai rarement vu Arthur aussi en colère. Je sais que cette colère est dirigé contre lui-même, qu'il pense devoir être puni pour ce qu'il m'a fait. Je ne lui en veux pas. Il a mon pardon pour ce qui est arrivé.


	10. Chapter 10

Et oui ! Le jour que beaucoup d'entre vous ne croyait plus arriver est enfin là. Voici la suite de cette fic. Je ne suis pas contente de ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas comment jonglé entre l'épisode et les introspections. J'ai besoin de vos avis. Dois-je réécrire tout l'épisode ? J'ai fais un peu des deux. Merci de me laisser votre avis. Je laisse entre crochets l'instant ou j'incruste mes passages dans l'épisode 2x01. Je vous conseil de le visionner. Dire que je suis bloqué sur ce chapitre depuis près de 1 an. C'est honteux. La suite arrivera rapidement maintenant. J'ai souffert pour l'écrire, je ne vous le cache pas. Et ça se sent. Les choses sérieuses commenceront après ce chapitre. Je vous encourage à venir m'oppresser sur mon twitter : Lien sur mon profil : English_s_Flag

* * *

A quatre pattes dans la chambre d'Arthur, je récure son plancher à l'aide d'une brosse. Ce n'est qu'une de mes nombreuses tâches à remplir aujourd'hui. Un mois s'est écoulé depuis qu'Arthur est venu me présenter ses excuses. Enfin, ses excuses, c'est vite dit. Il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps après cela pour revenir me tourmenter, certes, pas de la même manière que lors de sa période noir mais tout de même. Sa période noir, c'est comme cela que je nomme les deux mois de mon calvaire. Je n'en reviens toujours pas de ce qu'il s'est passé. Un jour, je récurais les douves au soleil le lendemain, j'étais réassigné au service du prince. C'est à n'y rien comprendre. Je ne suis pas le seul à ne plus suivre le raisonnement d'Arthur. Morgana, Gaius et Gwen non plus n'ont pas compris. Je sais bien qu'Arthur m'a expliqué la raison de ses actes. Malgré cela, je ne peux que trouver sa réaction extrême. Il aurait pu venir m'en parler au lien déverser sa colère sur moi, sa colère noire. Je pensais pourtant qu'Arthur mon considérait un tant soit peu. Je suis triste de constater que je me trompais sur lui. Au fond, on ne connait jamais assez les gens. Du jour au lendemain, ils peuvent se retourner contre vous. J'en ai malheureusement fait les frais.

Depuis que j'ai retrouvé mon poste, la vie de déroule comme avant l'incident. Hélas, ce n'est pas totalement vrai. Je sais bien que je dois m'estimer heureux que tout ce soit arrangé entre nous. Malgré cela, je ne peux que me sentir délaissé par Arthur. C'est stupide. Il me parle, ce qui est un net progrès considérant qu'il y a un mois de ça il ne voulait même plus me voir. Je devrais me sentir satisfait ou du moins rassuré qu'il m'ait repris à son service. Je me sens au contraire frustré et triste. Une personne extérieure, en nous observant, ne remarquerait pas le changement dans le comportement d'Arthur. Or moi, je le ressens constamment. Dans chaque geste, dans chacune de ses paroles. Arthur dresse encore et toujours une barrière entre nous deux. Indubitablement, celle-ci n'est pas énorme mais elle est présente et ne cesse de me torturer. Elle est assez présente pour me sentir rejeté. Je ne sais pas ce que je donnerais pour le retrouver comme avant. J'en viens de nouveau à penser que j'ai fait quelque chose de mal, que c'est de ma faute s'il agit comme cela envers moi. Ça m'obsède jour et nuit. J'en viens à ne dormir qu'un couple d'heures par nuit. Ne parlons même pas de mon appétit qui en pâti. Je sais très bien qu'Arthur tient à moi sinon il ne m'aurait pas repris à son service, sinon il n'insisterait pas avec autant de véhémence pour que je me nourrisse d'avantage. Il est inquiet pour moi, je le vois bien. Alors pourquoi cette barrière entre nous ?

Mon état général ne m'aide bien évidement pas à avancer convenablement dans mon labeur journalier. Pas plus tard qu'hier, je me suis effondré dans un couloir, à bout de force. Heureusement, celui-ci était désert. Je n'ose imaginer la colère d'Arthur s'il avait été présent. Je sais très bien pourquoi je me suis effondré, pas besoin d'en parler à Gaius. Je sais très bien ce qu'il dirait. « Merlin, tu as besoin de repos. Demain, reste à l'office pour te reposer. Je parlerai à Arthur et… »

Et ce n'est pas une option. Je dois rester auprès d'Arthur. Je dois le protéger. Je n'ose imaginer s'il lui arrivait quelque chose alors que je suis absent. Ce n'est pas envisageable. Hors de question. Voilà pourquoi je me tais. Voilà pourquoi je redouble d'ardeur, ma brosse à la main. Et si, j'échouais à ma destinée ?

-« Que d'énergie, Merlin. Fais attention à ne pas faire de trous dans le plancher, veux-tu ! »

Je ne l'avais pas entendu approcher. Sans que je ne m'en soit rendu compte, Arthur se tient en face de moi. Comment est-il entré sans que je ne m'en rende compte ? Je dois être plus fatigué que je ne le crois. Je lui lance un sourire contrit pour masquer mon malaise. J'ai à peine levé les yeux sur lui qu'Arthur s'éloigne en direction du paravent en me tournant le dos.

-« Ce sol a été assez récuré pour aujourd'hui, Merlin. Va donc t'occuper de mes chevaux. Ils ont plus besoin de toi que moi. »

Je sais que c'est bête mais je ne peux éviter de me sentir blessé par ses propos. Si seulement il savait à quel point il a besoin de moi. S'il savait à quel point j'ai besoin de lui… Je ramasse les morceaux de mon cœur et me remet debout.

-« Oh, et Merlin ? Nous irons chasser demain. Et non, ce n'est pas négociable. »

Les épaules voûtées, le regard planté sur le sol, je récupère mon seau et sort de la chambre du prince. Dieu que j'aimerais revenir dans le passé pour tout changer…

* * *

Je le regarde sortir sans un mot. Je n'ai qu'une envie lorsque je le vois dans cet état : me planter une dague dans le ventre, me frapper moi-même, courir derrière lui et le supplier à genoux de me pardonner. Malgré cela, comme toujours, je reste planté sur place rajoutant un peu plus de poids à ma conscience. Je sais qu'il ne s'agit pas d'un meurtre ou d'un délit, que ce n'est presque rien, juste une remarque désobligeante en plus. Malgré cela, chacune d'elle pèsent comme une encre sur ma conscience, me condamnant aux abysses. Je n'ai malheureusement pas le choix. Je suis prisonnier de ma propre vie. Jour après jour, je tente de satisfaire mon entourage. J'assise aux réunions du conseil, je démantèle les hordes de truands sévissant dans le royaume. J'occis les créatures qui s'en prennent aux villageois. Pourtant, je suis à deux doigts de la folie, je le sens. La raison ? Merlin, quelle question. Je passe mes journées à tenter de l'éloigner de moi, à me réfréner, à brimer chacun de mes gestes. Pas trop, juste ce qu'il faut pour ne pas devenir fou de frustration. Je dois constamment réfléchir à mes actes avant de les poser. Tout cela m'épuise. Je me pensais fort, capable de résister à mes pulsions. J'avais tort. Une fois guérit, Merlin est revenu à mon service. Je me suis rendu compte que résister était plus facile lorsqu'il était loin de moi. Alors, lorsque Merlin s'approche trop de moi ou lorsque je n'en puis plus, je laisse filtrer une remarque, comme celle-ci. Je sais parfaitement que je le blesse. Je le vois bien. Malheureusement, je n'ai pas trouvé d'autre solution. Je sais qu'un jour, pas si éloigné, je craquerais. J'ai peur. Que vais-je devenir ?

La nuit, c'est une autre paire de manche. Mes nuits sont emplies de rêves perturbants que je tente d'oublier une fois éveillé. Rien de plus difficile lorsqu'on se réveille aussi excité que je le suis. Je ne sais plus quoi faire pour me sentir mieux. Mon esprit en cage ne demande qu'à gambader. Mon cœur engoncé dans un étau ne demande qu'à s'exprimer. Je me sens mal constamment. Je me sens seul, incompris. Je suis prisonnier dans ma propre vie, dans mon propre corps. Je donnerais mon royaume sans hésiter pour une porte de sortie quelconque. Sans pouvoir y échapper, je me sens frustré continuellement. Frustré de ne pouvoir agir, moi, l'homme d'action. Bien évidemment, le retour de Merlin à mes côtés ne m'aide en rien. Sa proximité me fait revivre et me tue à la fois. Ses foulards me rendent dingue. J'ai juste envie de les lui arracher pour voir ce qu'il se cache en dessous. C'est malheureux d'admettre que je passe mes journées à m'empêcher de le toucher. Mes pulsions augmentent de jours en jours à tel point que j'en viens à rêver éveillé. Je vais finalement devoir me résigner à me toucher de nouveau. Je ne vois que cette solution pour ne pas basculer dans la folie. Malgré tout, je m'y refuse. Lorsque j'y pense, une image du vicaire s'impose à mon esprit. L'enfer éternel. La damnation. Je n'y crois pas, pas vraiment. Malgré tout, je le redoute, comme tout à chacun. Se masturber, c'est tellement mal, dégradant, déshonorant. C'est une partie du paradis et une autre de l'enfer. Je ne me suis jamais senti aussi bien qu'en me touchant, aussi heureux qu'en l'imaginant avec moi, contre moi. L'enfer ne vient qu'une fois la pression relâché. Cette odeur, ce liquide visqueux. J'ai un haut le cœur rien que d'y penser. Et puis, par-dessus tout, Merlin ne mérite pas ça. Comment pourrais-je le regarder dans les yeux après cela ? Non, mon âme est déjà assez souillée par mes agissements. Je ne cèderais pas au pêché de la chair.

* * *

[10 :27]

Je le déteste, je le hais. Je les hais tous les deux ! Arthur et Cédric ? Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de hurler. De leur crier toute la rage qu'il y a en moi. Je me suis encore fait avoir. Comme d'habitude, je me tais et me contente de suivre le groupe, à la traine. Je plains les malheureux palefreniers qui tirent la carcasse de l'animal que j'ai tué, que « Cédric » a tué. Ce Cédric ne me revient pas. C'est viscéral. Dès que je l'ai vu, j'ai sus qu'il ne m'attirerait que des ennuis. Il veut prendre ma place auprès d'Arthur. Hors de question qu'il y arrive. Et ce crétin royal qui n'y voit que du feu. Je sais que c'est stupide d'en vouloir à Arthur d'être si aveugle, que c'est grâce à cette cécité que je suis toujours à ses côté, toujours en vie. Nonobstant cela, je me sens laissé. A nouveau, un autre que moi récolte les lauriers. A nouveau, Arthur me considère comme un incapable. Au final, j'ai juste envie de pleurer devant tant d'injustice. Si Cédric croit qu'il va s'en tirer aussi facilement, il se trompe.

Je manque de justesse de m'étaler de tout mon long sur le parterre de feuilles à mes pieds. Perdu dans mes pensées, je n'avais pas remarqué une racine émergée. Mon regard se pose directement sur Arthur. L'a-t-il remarqué ? A mon grand damne, il s'est retourné sur moi, m'accorde un coup d'œil avant de se retourner en secouant la tête. Sans plus s'occuper de moi, je le vois entamer la conversation avec Cédric. Je me demande bien de quoi ils discutent. J'ai beau me dire que je n'en ai que faire mais la jalouse me ronge. Je la sens faire son œuvre dans les tréfonds de mes entrailles. Suis-je si égoïste ? Non, je sais que je ne le suis pas par nature. Au contraire, je suis le premier à partager le peu que je possède. Alors pourquoi cette morsure m'atteint-elle ? Heureusement, j'aperçois l'orée du bois. Nous récupérons les chevaux laissés en lisière du bois. Ils pourront tirer le sanglier. Camelot n'est plus très loin. Je n'aspire plus qu'à aller me coucher. Pourtant, je sais bien qu'il me reste encore d'innombrables choses à faire : desceller les chevaux, leur donner à manger, préparé le repas d'Arthur, son bain, son lit… Dieu que je déteste la chasse. Au moins, nous aurons de quoi festoyer ce soir.

Arrivé au château, je m'occupe, comme prévus, des glorieux destriers. Je les soulage de leurs scelles avant de les brosser avec de la paille. Je leur apporte ensuite du foin. Ils l'ont bien mérité, tout le contraire d'Arthur. Bon d'accord, j'ai peut-être mal attaché la scelle d'Arthur se matin mais je ne mérite pas pour autant d'être traité dans l'indifférence. J'ai l'impression que mon cauchemar recommence. La période noire est-elle de retour ? J'espère du tréfonds de mon cœur que ce ne soit pas le cas. Je ne le supporterai pas si cela devait se reproduire. Du calme, Merlin. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as eu une mauvaise journée, et qu'Arthur ne t'as pas accordé la moindre attention, que c'est un présage. Cela n'a pas la moindre signification. Toi, plus que quiconque, doit en être conscient. Pourtant, je ressens dans mon ventre, au fond de mes tripes, le malheur arriver. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que je dois surveiller ce Cédric de près. Je ne serais me justifier. Je dois avoir développé un sixième sens pour m'avertir de l'arrivée des ennuis. Je ne sais pas. Peut-être est-ce juste ma jalousie qui parle ? Probablement. Quoiqu'il en soit, je suis trop vanné pour m'en occuper aujourd'hui. J'ai déjà un crétin royal qui attend surement impatiemment mon arrivé, ou du moins sa pitance.

En entrant dans la chambrée du prince, je peux constater que c'est le cas. Arthur est déjà attablé à sa place. Comme d'accoutumée, il ne peut s'empêcher de commenter mon retard. Sait-il donc le temps qu'il faut pour s'occuper d'autant de chevaux ?

-« Peut-être si vous m'aviez aidé, auriez-vous eu votre soupé plus tôt ? »

Il se semble circonspect par ma remarque le temps d'une seconde.

-« Ça n'a pas de sens Merlin. Pourquoi m'occuper des chevaux quand je t'ai pour le faire à ma place ? »

-« C'est vrai. »

Je lui souris, il me sourit. C'est dans des situations pareilles que je me dis : ça vaut la peine de te donner du mal pour lui.

-« Que penses-tu de Cédric ? Je le trouve distrayant, étonnant. As-tu vu comment il a tué ce sanglier aujourd'hui ? »

Et dans d'autres situations ou je pense sérieusement abréger sa vie moi-même.

Je me contente d'un pauvre sourire, détournant le regard vers le sol.

-« Allez ! Merlin ! Tu dois avouer qu'il a été magnifique aujourd'hui. Il m'a sauvé la vie après tout. Que penses-tu de lui ? »

Ce que je pense de lui ? Je le hais pour m'arracher ton attention, pour s'attribuer mes mérites. Bien évidemment, je ne lui dit rien de tel.

-« C'est vrai qu'il a été impressionnant, bien que j'aurais apprécié qu'il rate sa cible. »

-« Ah, ah, ah. Très drôle. Je devrais faire de toi le bouffon royale, ou t'envoyer au pilori. Je ne sais encore. »

-« Je peux choisir ? »

-« Non. Au lieu de débiter des âneries plus grosses que toi, mon linge a besoin d'être lavé. Il t'attend derrière le paravent. »

* * *

Je ne peux me taire. J'ai remarqué que Merlin ne supportait pas Cédric, bien que je n'en comprenne pas la raison de cette inimitié. A peine est-il arrivé à Camelot que Merlin l'a pris en grippe. Pourtant, cet homme sorti de nulle part m'a sauvé la vie. Peut-être est-ce la cause de l'animosité de Merlin envers lui ? Non, c'est stupide. L'hostilité de Merlin était présente bien avant notre départ de Camelot. Cette pensée m'arrache un sourire que je tente de dissimuler derrière ma main. Merlin est jaloux de Cédric. C'est un oasis dans mon désert.

Je le regard s'éloigner tout en portant une bouchée de nourriture à mes lèvres. Dieu qu'il me rend dingue. Je ne peux empêcher mon regard de dévier vers sa croupe, profitant qu'il me tourne le dos. Je sais que c'est mal mais je ne peux me contenir. J'ai bien vu l'animosité qu'il y a entre mon serviteur et ce Cédric fraîchement débarqué de nulle part. J'avoue. J'aime cette situation. Cela me réjouit qu'il soit jaloux. Je sais bien que je ne dois rien espéré. Je me sais maudit depuis longtemps. Une mère morte en couche, seul fils d'un Roi acariâtre, futur de tout un royaume, … amoureux d'un autre homme…. D'un serviteur. Je ne peux qu'être victime d'un mauvais sort depuis ma naissance. Déjà, il revient vers moi. Je suis incapable de détourner le regard. Chaque geste, chaque mimique est gravée dans ma mémoire. Comment suis-je sensé lui survivre ? Comment suis-je sensé vivre à ses côtés ?

-« Ai-je quelque chose sur le visage que vous me dévisager de la sorte ? »

Pardon ? Ohhhh. Je me suis encore laissé aller à la contemplation. La différence est que, cette fois-ci, je me suis fait prendre la main dans le sac.

-« Je vérifiais juste que le peu de cerveau qui t'anime ne s'enfuie pas par une de tes oreilles. Arrête donc de jacasser et fait monter de l'eau pour un bain.

Mon bain. Autre de mes plaisirs sadiques. Lors de ses moments-là, je guète le moindre de ses regards dans ma direction. C'est stupide, je le sais parfaitement. Je ne peux m'empêcher d'espérer un regard appuyé, un geste, quelque chose qui me ferait me sentir moins seul. En vain. Un fois de plus, Merlin se comporte de manière la plus professionnel et digne possible. Une fois de plus, il détourne les yeux lorsque je me lève dans la baignoire, ruisselant des pieds à la tête. Une fois de plus, mon cœur se serre et ma gorge se noue. Je m'enroule dans la serviette que me tend Merlin, le cœur en berne. Je me sens plus seul que jamais.

Pudiquement, j'enfile un pantalon caché derrière le paravent. Je n'ai plus aucune envie de tester le stoïcisme de Merlin. J'abandonne pour ce soir. Je devrais abandonner à jamais. Pourquoi ai-je tant besoin de me raccrocher à quelqu'un ? De me sentir moins seul, entouré et choyé dans ce château, dans cette prison dorée ?

Certains jours, je me dis que j'éprouve ces sentiments envers Merlin parce que je cherche à me sentir moins seul et qu'il est la personne qui m'est le plus proche. D'autres jours, Merlin éblouit mes journées. Il me surprend, me fait rire. Ces jours-là, je ne me sens plus si seul. Je me sens compris, soutenu…

Le cœur en berne, je me glisse dans mes draps froids, seul dans ce grand lit. Merlin me souhaite une bonne nuit avant de sortir. Je ne peux retenir une larme. Elle dévale ma joue. Je ne fais pas un geste pour la retenir.

* * *

[13:17]

Un cri d'horreur sort de ma bouche sans que je puisse m'en empêcher. Affolée, les yeux hagards, je scrute ce qui m'entoure. Où est donc passé cet horrible oiseau ? Ses ailes noires comme la nuit, son bec crochu, ses yeux injectés me glace le sang rien que d'y repenser. Mon premier réflexe ? Gwen. Je l'appelle. J'ai besoin de la savoir en sécurité. J'ai besoin de la sentir contre moi, de sentir son odeur sucré dans mes narines. Sans cela, je ne serais pas capable de me calmer de moi-même. Je ne peux m'apaiser lorsqu'elle se trouve loin de moi.

Déjà, elle accourt à mon chevet, se glissant à mes côtés sur le lit. Je m'empresse de la serrer contre moi, l'enserrant de mes bras. Elle me murmure des mots apaisant à l'oreille. C'est une sorte de rituel entre nous. Lorsque je cauchemarde, elle me sert contre elle, chassant les dernières images de mon esprit. Le cœur battant la chamade, j'enfuie ma tête dans son cou, cachant la pièce à ma vision. Je me concentre sur les battements de son cœur pour faire baisser les miens. Lentement, je sens mon corps se détendre sous sa caresse le long de mon dos. Gwen finit par s'écarter de moi.

-« Vous sentez-vous mieux ? »

Je me contente de hocher de la tête et de lui sourire. Je ne me sens pas mieux pour autant mais cela ne sert à rien de l'alarmer pour autant. Elle est la seule personne à réellement se soucier de moi, la seule personne qui m'est réellement cher dans ce monde. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais devenu si je ne l'avais pas rencontré. Sans doute aurais-je sombré dans la folie.

Gwen me sourit, se lève. Par réflexe, je saisis son poignet ce qui l'arrête net dans son mouvement.

-« Reste. »

Gwen semble gênée, comme à chaque fois que je lui fais cette requête. J'insiste.

-« Reste avec moi cette nuit. »

-« Ma Lady, vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas convenable. Si jamais quelque me surprenait… »

-« Cela n'arrivera pas. Personne ne se soucie de moi…. Juste toi. »

-« Vous savez très bien que ce n'est pas vrai. »

-« Cela ne change rien. Reste auprès de moi cette nuit. Tu éloignes mes cauchemars. »

Gwen semble hésiter. Je raffermis mon emprise sur elle. Elle cède. Lentement, ma servante contourne le lit et s'allonge à mes côtés. Immédiatement, je me blottis dans ses bras, la tête posé sur sa poitrine. Je l'entoure d'en bras et la serre contre moi. Je sais que je ne devrais pas éprouver de plaisir à la savoir à mes côtés, à la sentir contre moi pourtant c'est le cas. Je sais que les rares fois où je lui demande de rester ne lui plaise pas. Je sais qu'elle est mal à l'aise d'être si près de moi. Pourtant, égoïstement, je n'en ai cure. Je veux juste rester comme ça pour toujours. Dans une dernière tentative de réconfort, Gwen me caresse les cheveux. Bercée par les battements réguliers de son cœur que je finis par rejoindre le pays des songes, loin de cet abominable cauchemar.

* * *

[13 :50]

Je suis lâche. Je ne suis qu'un foutu couard. Bien incapable de ne pas résister à la tentation. Pas celle dont je me refuse l'accès. Je vous parle de Cédric. Il s'est présenté à moi ce matin avec le plus succulent petit déjeuné qu'on m'ait servi depuis des années et je l'ai laissé rester à mon service. Je sais que Merlin n'appréciera pas de le trouver dans ma chambre mais je ne puis le renvoyer pour le moment. Pas encore. J'aimerais juste profiter d'une journée de paix, loin de la tentation omniprésente que la vision de mon serviteur m'offre. Une journée où je ne me combattrai pas sans cesse. Une journée où je puis être moi-même, sans devoir constamment me brimer. Je sais que c'est utopiste de penser qu'une journée loin de lui me délassera du poids que je ressens continuellement. Pourtant, j'apprécie déjà son absence. Elle me délasse l'esprit.

En parlant du loup, le voilà qui entre, les mains chargé de ma pitance habituelle. Par automatisme, mes muscles se tendent. C'est souvent le cas quand il se trouve à mes côtés. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai honte, tellement honte de m'être laissé soudoyer de la sorte. Pas par de la nourriture, par le répit que m'offre Cédric dans ma souffrance quotidienne. Gêné, le continue à manger, les yeux à ce que je fais. Une seule pensée tourne en boucle dans ma tête : ne pas le regarder. Je ne sais dire ce qu'il se produirait en moi dans ce cas-là. Je ne veux plus le voir blessé par ma faute. Pourtant, égoïstement, je continue à le faire, inlassablement. Je ne suis que déception pour lui. Finalement, ne vaudrait-il mieux pas que je m'éloigne de lui ? Je ne sais plus ce qui est juste, ce qu'il me faut choisir. J'en viens à considérer Merlin comme un ennemi, mon propre ennemi personnel. Sa simple vue me fait ressentir tellement de sentiments, certains contradictoires, qu'il vaudrait peut-être mieux l'éloigner de moi. Peut-être suis-je sensé perdre la seule personne dont je me suis senti proche depuis…je ne sais plus. Peut-être suis-je sensé être seul tout au long de ma vie ? Je sais que plus tard, en tant que Roi, je le serais…comme mon père l'est. Il règne seul, sans partage, sans concessions, sans personne pour le contredire. Tout à coup mon avenir me semble bien triste.

Interdit, j'envoie Merlin aux écuries. Je sais bien qu'il déteste s'occuper d'eux. Pas qu'il n'aime pas les chevaux, il n'apprécie juste pas de revenir crotté ce qui ne manque pas de se produire à chaque fois que cette tâche l'incombe et bon sang comment suis-je au courant de ça ? Il faut vraiment que je l'éloigne de moi pour un temps. Je vais craquer, je le sens. Mes nuits sont des séances de pures tortures, peuplées de son image, de sa peau contre la mienne. Sa simple présence dans une pièce échauffe mes reins. Je ne serais comment décrire cette sensation étrange. Je me sens juste chaud de l'intérieur, au niveau de mon ventre. C'est la seule réaction mais, malgré tout, elle témoigne de mon agonie. Cette brûlure me ramène constamment à l'esprit que je ne peux rien faire. Ne pas m'approcher. Ne pas le toucher. Lorsque la chaleur se fait trop présente, je fuis, généralement à l'autre bout du château. Il faut que cela cesse. Je ne tiendrai pas indéfiniment comme cela.

* * *

Nettoyer les chevaux ! Je t'en foutrais des chevaux ! Je n'en reviens pas de m'être laissé avoir par ce Cédric. Je savais qu'il préparait quelque chose. Mais prendre ma place auprès d'Arthur ! Ah, ça jamais. Jamais je ne le permettrai. C'est ma place. J'y suis, j'y reste. Il va voir de quel bois je me chauffe. Me faire nettoyer l'étable…

Je ne peux retenir le sentiment qui s'empare de moi. A nouveau, je suis victime d'Arthur, de son besoin de s'éloigner de moi. Ne pas en savoir la raison me tue à petit feu. Une part de moi est curieuse d'en savoir la raison, une autre est juste attristé de cette distance qu'il instaure entre nous. Et, bien évidemment, Cédric est l'alibi parfait pour le justifier. Je ne peux pas me permettre de le perdre, pas après tous les efforts que j'ai fourni pour en arriver là.

D'un pas rageur, je pénètre dans l'étable du prince. Comme d'accoutumé, une odeur de fumier frais y plane. Charmant. Je n'en reviens pas d'en être réduit aux basses besognes. Et Arthur qui n'a même pas daigné m'adresser un regard. Il change de serviteur du jour au lendemain et n'a même pas une petite remarque, un mot à m'adresser. Je me sens trahis à nouveau, blessé par son attitude. Il aurait pus avoir le courage de me regarder dans les yeux pour me l'annoncer. Je sais bien que je ne suis pas le plus efficace des serviteurs mais je mérite au moins d'être traité avec respect. Indubitablement, Arthur n'en a pas pour moi. Ma colère redescend comme elle était montée, en une fraction de seconde. Ne reste que la tristesse de se voir relégué au second plan.

En une fraction de seconde, je me sens mal, étourdi. Encore un de ces malaises ? Oh non ! Pas encore ! Avant de pouvoir faire le moindre pas, je m'effondre sur le sol.

* * *

[16 :01]

-« Sire ! »

Interpellé par un garde, je me retourne pour constater que mes chevaux, MES CHEVAUX, courent, en liberté, dans les rues de la basse ville. MES CHEVAUX. Qu'a donc fait encore cet incapable de Merlin ! Décidément, ces derniers temps, je ne peux rien lui confier comme tâches qu'il ne bâcle. Fou de rage, j'emprunte le sentier qui mène aux écuries royales, déterminé à tirer cette affaire au clair. Qu'a-t-il bien pu se passer ? Inquiet ? Moi ? Pfff. Vous plaisantez. D'accord. Peut-être que je le suis même si je ne l'avouerai pas, même sous la torture. D'un pas volontaire, je pénètre dans la bâtisse avec la ferme intention d'enguirlander mon serviteur comme il se doit.

Merlin est là, allongé sur le sol. Sans que je ne puisse l'éviter, l'inquiétude s'empare de moi. Paniqué, je m'approche de lui, m'accroupi à ses côtés pour me rendre compte… Qu'il ronfle. Ce crétin est occupé de dormir alors que moi je me fais un sang d'encre. Une part de moi, involontairement, grave l'image de Merlin, endormis, dans les tréfonds de ma mémoire. Ce n'est pas un spectacle courant pour moi. Une autre partie de moi ne demande qu'à le toucher tandis que la partie dominante de mon être se ferait un plaisir de le châtier. C'était tout de même mes chevaux ! Il a pourtant l'air si paisible, si beau… La colère me gagne à nouveau. Dire que je me faisais du souci pour lui. Il ne mérite vraiment pas mon attention !

Je m'accroupis en face de lui, prêt à le secouer quand je constate que je n'aurai pas à la faire. Déjà, Merlin se réveille. Impassible, je me contente d'hausser les sourcils, l'air sévère.

-« Sire ! »

-« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

-« Rien. »

-« Je vois ça. »

Il semble perdu. Et crasseux. Je n'en reviens pas qu'il se soit endormi… là-dedans. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de s'endormir lors de ses tâches. J'avais déjà remarqué les cernes noirs en dessous de ses beaux yeux bleus mais je ne le pensais pas fatigué à ce point.

-« Je ne dormais pas. »

J'ai comme un doute sur cette affirmation. Peut-être est-ce dû à ses ronflements ?

-« Je m'étais penché. »

-« Tu cherchais quelque chose ? »

-« Oui. »

-« Peut-être la même chose que moi. »

-«Quoi ? »

-« Oh, je ne sais pas… LES CHEVAUX ! »

-« Les chev… oooh »

-« Une erreur, je peux comprendre. Chacun a un mauvais jour de temps à autre mais là c'est erreurs après erreurs. »

-« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

Je n'en reviens pas d'être amoureux de cet abruti. Il semble abasourdi, perdu. Que lui arrive-t-il ces derniers temps ? Comment n'a-t-il pu louper ce détail ? PAS DE CHEVAUX. J'avoue être déçu. Seigneur ! Que vais-je faire de lui. Je ne peux le garder à mes côtés, surtout s'il ne remplit plus ses fonctions. Je n'ai plus aucune raison officielle de le garder à mon service. En même temps, c'est ce que je cherchais, non ? Une excuse pour l'éloigner de moi. Une excuse que personne ne contestera. L'excuse parfaite pour le congédier. Je ne veux pas le renvoyer du château, non. Juste…

-« Sire. S'il vous plait ne soyez pas trop dur avec lui. C'est un bon serviteur, il est juste…fatigué. »

-« Je ne le suis pas. »

Oh, si tu l'es. Tu es l'image même de l'épuisement.

-« Peut-être que s'il avait sa soirée… »

-« Je n'ai pas besoin d'une soirée de congé. »

-« ça le reposerait. »

-« Je n'ai pas sommeil ! »

Merlin, tu tiens à peine debout.

-« Je peux le remplacer ce soir. »

Je crois que ce serait effectivement une bonne solution. Je ne tiens pas à ce que Merlin tombbe à nouveau malade.

-« Tu as peut-être raison, Cédric. »

-« NON ! »

-« Tais-toi Merlin. »

-« Vous ne voyez pas ce qu'il essaye de faire. Il essaye de se débarrasser de moi ! Si vous n'étiez pas un demeuré, vous le verriez ! »

-« Un ..Quoi ? »

-« Demeuré. Il a dit demeuré. »

Si je pensais avoir mal entendu, Cédric vient de m'en donner confirmation.

Un…demeuré ? C'est donc comme cela qu'il me voit ? Je ne suis donc rien de plus à ses yeux qu'un prince stupide qui se laisse manipuler ? Je n'en reviens pas. Je ne sais quel sentiment de la rage ou de la tristesse domine mes pensées. Les deux cohabitent, se mêlent l'un à l'autre pour me laisser un goût âcre, un rien acide au fond de la gorge. Finalement, cela renforce ma détermination à l'éloigner de moi. Peut-être me verrait-il autrement si nous ne passions pas nos journées ensemble ?

-« Cédric à raison. Il peut s'occuper de moi ce soir. Toi, rentre chez toi et réfléchis aux raisons pour laquelle tu veux travailler pour moi.»

-« Mais ! »

-« Va ! »

Cédric lui tend sa veste et je vois bien sa fatigue et la peine que je viens de lui causer. Bien malgré moi, je ne m'en sens pas vraiment coupable. Sur ce coup-ci, il l'a mérité. Circonspect sur la marche à suivre, je décide finalement de retourner à mes occupations, Cédric sur les talons. J'aimerais tellement tout oublier. Tellement.

* * *

[23:28]

J'ai encore rêvé de Merlin cette nuit. A croire qu'il peut me trainer plus bas que terre et que je l'aimerai toujours. L'aimer ? Hum. Est-ce que je l'aime réellement finalement ? N'est-ce pas plutôt un coup de cœur ? Est-ce dû à sa présence quasi constante à mes côtés ? Oui… Non… Peut-être… C'est pathétique. Je suis pathétique. Pathétique et complètement perdu. Mes pensées sont constamment brouillées par la luxure qui coule dans mes veines. Je n'arrive plus à avoir les idées claires ces derniers temps. Merlin occupe mais pensées tout au long de la journée… et de la nuit. Je n'arrive plus à faire la part des choses. On doit m'avoir jeté un sort. Un sort diablement efficace. Je ne peux en parler à personne. De ce fait, je ne peux être désenchanté. C'est le plan parfait. Qu'est-ce que je raconte. Si seulement j'étais enchanté… Mais je ne le suis pas. Si je l'étais, je ne me poserais pas toutes ces questions.

Pour compléter le tableau, on est entré par effraction dans la salle du trésor cette nuit. Je me demande bien comment ? Sans doute un voleur avisé ou un magicien. Je ne sais. Mon père n'a pas été content de l'apprendre. Je me suis empressé de doubler la garde pour le satisfaire. Apparemment, rien n'a été volé. Très étrange. Cela n'empêche que la grille était ouverte ce matin. Quoiqu'il en soit, je me retrouve attablé devant ma pile de paperasse habituelle quand Merlin entre en trombe dans la pièce. Que veut-il encore celui-là. Ne peut-il pas me laisser en paix ne serait-ce qu'une journée ?! Que me veut-il encore ?

-« Cédric est possédé par un esprit maléfique.

-« Quoi ? »

Ben voyons. Cédric ? Possédé ? Je l'aurais remarqué ce matin si cela avait été le cas. Qu'a-t-il donc encore inventé ?

-« Il a essayé de volé le joyau mais ce n'était pas un joyau. En réalité, c'est l'âme d'un ancien sorcier, Sigan. »

-« Merlin, as-tu abusé du cidre ? »

-« S'il vous plait, écoutez-moi. Camelot est en danger. Sigan utilise le corps de Cédric pour prendre sa revanche. »

J'en ai assez. Je n'en peux plus de ces élucubrations. Je n'en peux plus de le voir. Je ne le savais pas jaloux au point d'inventer des histoires abracadabrantes.

-« Merlin, ces divagations ne t'aideront pas à garder ton travail. »

-« Vous ne m'écoutez pas ! »

Non, je ne veux plus t'entendre. Je ne peux plus l'entendre. J'en ai assez de me sentir mal. Et puis, de quel droit me traite-t-il comme cela ? Ça suffit !

-« Tu cries de toute manière. Cédric ! »

Celui-ci ne tarde pas à arriver. Je n'arrive pas à croire ce que je vais dire.

-« Escorte Merlin hors du château. »

Sans prévenir, Merlin se rue sur Cédric, l'agrippant à la gorge. Tous deux tombent au sol. Je n'en reviens pas. Je ne savais pas Merlin violent. Je ne le savais pas bagarreur. Non, il ne l'est pas. Pourtant… A les observer se battre, il ne l'est certainement pas. J'ai l'impression d'assister à un combat de chatons. Ils en ont la carrure. Voilà que maintenant ils essayent de se dévisser mutuellement la tête. Pathétique. Las, de leurs couinements, je décide d'intervenir.

-« Merlin ! »

-« Ah ! »

Comme à son habitude, il ne m'obéit pas. Rappelez-moi pourquoi je l'ai gardé à mon service si longtemps ? Ah oui, je l'aime…. Je ne sais pourquoi je suis septique d'un coup. Résigné, je m'avance vers eux.

Sans que je ne sache ce qui m'arrive, je me retrouve projeté au sol. J'ai à peine le temps d'apercevoir le postérieur de Merlin que celui-ci se glisse sous mon lit, ajoutant, sans le savoir, des images pour égayer mes fantasmes.

Ni une, ni deux, je me lance à sa poursuite. Je finis par lui tomber dessus. Je dois le retenir afin qu'il ne se jette plus sur ce pauvre Cédric. Il a été trop loin. Je ne peux, en tant que Prince, accepter son comportement. C'est inadmissible.

-« Tu as dépassé les limites Merlin ! Tu vas passer quelques jours dans les cachots pour te calmer ! »

Ma sentence ne semble pas le calmer pour autant. Il continue à clamer haut et fort que Camelot est en danger. Il est tellement têtu. Je sens poindre un mal de tête carabiné. Je finis par le laisser au soin de deux gardes.

Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Comment la situation a-t-elle pu dégénérer de la sorte ? C'est inexplicable. De toute manière, c'est absurde. Comment Cédric pourrait-il être une menace pour Camelot ? Pas avec une telle carrure.

* * *

[ 28:33]

Je vais mourir. Je le sais. Les cris des habitants de Camelot me viennent de toute part à mes oreilles. Mes chevaliers ont été décimés. Ils gisent à mes côtés, certains assommé, d'autres…

Camelot est assiégé par ses propres gargouilles. Merlin avait raison, encore une fois. Qu'ai-je fais pour toujours faire les mauvais choix ? Je sais que je ne suis qu'un humain, que c'est normal de faire des erreurs. Malgré cela, je ne me pardonne pas les miennes. Elles coutent généralement la vie à plusieurs personnes. Quoiqu'il en soit, ce sera bientôt fini. Je suis blessé. Rien de grave pour le moment. J'aperçois une de ses créatures voler dans ma direction pour me donner le coup de grâce. Il faut que je fasse quelque chose. Je ne peux rester là !

Au dernier moment, je me sens trainé sur le sol, échappant de justesse aux griffes acérées de la gargouille. Hébété, je me retourne vers mon sauveur.

-« Guenièvre ?! »

-« Sire ? »

Je n'ose y croire. Pourtant, il s'agit bien elle, scrutant le ciel alerte. Je lui dois la vie. Décidemment, cette femme possède de nombreuses qualités. J'ai à peine le temps d'échanger quelques mots qu'elle se jette sur moi, me projetant au sol par la même occasion. Une de ses immondes créatures passe juste au-dessus de nos têtes. Il s'en est fallu de peu. Allongé de tout son long sur moi, Gwen s'excuse. C'est un comble. Elle vient de me sauver la vie, deux fois. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, mes yeux s'égarent sur sa poitrine plantureuse. Un bref instant. Je jure que ce n'était pas intentionnel. Bien malgré moi, je dois admettre que j'ai apprécié ce que j'y ai vu. Heureusement, elle ne semble pas l'avoir remarqué. Altruiste, elle m'aide à me redresser et me guide vers la grande salle. Partout, des blesser, des morts, la douleur, la peine. J'aperçois Gaius affairé au chevet d'un chevalier. Morgana, un peu plus loin, console une enfant.

Gwen me pousse avec autorité sur une table d'examen, dressé à cet effet. Elle semble inquiétée par ma blessure. Ce n'est qu'une entaille, une horrible entaille qui m'arrache un gémissement de douleur. Déjà elle s'éloigne de moi. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de la remercier. Par reflexe, je la rappelle à mes côtés.

-« Je voulais juste dire… »

Dire merci.

-« Juste… Tu me surprends à chaque fois. »

Elle semble étonnée de mon annonce. Je le suis aussi. Pourquoi suis-je incapable de remercier quelqu'un ? De m'excuser auprès de quelqu'un ? Peut-être parce que je n'ai jamais eu à le faire jusqu'à présent. D'aussi loin que remonte ma mémoire, j'ai toujours pris ce que les gens m'apportait. Sans reconnaissance, sans vergogne. Depuis mon enfance, le seul à me contredire a toujours été mon père, et il était rarement présent à mes côtés. Je me suis rendu compte récemment que Merlin m'a changé. Ses sarcasmes, ses commentaires désobligeants m'ont changé. J'ai beau le le nier récemment mais je lui dois beaucoup. Il m'a ouvert les yeux sur énormément de choses. Malgré cela, il me reste encore à progresser.

-« C'est tout, Sire ? »

-« C'est tout. »

Non, je ne l'ai pas remercié. S'il y a bien une personne pour qui je peux faire des efforts, c'est elle. Je lui dois la vie.

-« Oh, et.. Merci. »

Voilà, je l'ai dit. Gracieusement, elle s'incline devant moi. Et je la trouve belle. Très belle. Je ne sais pourquoi je ne l'ai remarqué avant. Sans doute étais-je trop obnubilé par Merlin ? Et avant son arrivé ? Aveuglé par mon orgueil. Sa peau tannée, ses cheveux bouclés, ses yeux en amande. Guenièvre est certes une beauté. Si seulement j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle au lieu de ce crétin de Merlin. Elle est jolie, intelligente et courageuse. Tout serait plus facile avec elle. Je ne me sentirais pas constamment aussi mal. Je la regarde s'éloigner à la recherche de bandages pour penser mes blessures. La seule pensée qui traverse mon esprit : Si seulement…

* * *

[35:50]

Rongé par l'anxiété, je file à toute allure dans les couloirs du château à la recherche d'Arthur. Où ce crétin peut-il bien être ? Quelle question ! Là où le danger se trouve. J'accélère et prend la direction de la cours intérieur du château. Je ne me suis nullement trompé. Il est là, gisant parmi les corps et les débris. Mon sang se glace dans mes veines. Arthur est immobile. Est-il mort ? Je ne serais le dire de ma position. Un mouvement attire mon attention.

Là, dans le ciel. Un monstre ailé plonge droit sur Arthur. En un instant, je le fait exploser en mille morceaux sans même me soucier d'être vu. C'est le cadet de mes soucis à cet instant. Je me rue instantanément vers mon prince, le cœur au bord des lèvres. Il semble blessé mais vivant. Oui ! Il est bel et bien vivant.

-« Qui l'aurait cru ! »

Je n'ai pas le temps de me réjouir que, déjà, Sigan se présente à moi.

-« Toi, un sorcier ! Et un puissant ! »

L'appréhension m'envahit. J'ai peur de cet homme en noir. De ce sorcier. Et si le sort ne fonctionnait pas comme me l'a assuré le dragon ?

-« Je ne vous laisserai pas lui faire du mal. »

-« Et tu comptes m'en empêcher », dit-il avec amusement.

-« Je vous arrêterai. »

-« Il ne mérite pas ta loyauté. Il te traite comme un esclave. »

-« C'est faux ! »

-« Il t'a délaissé sans le moindre regret. »

-« Ce n'est pas grave. »

-« Mais ça doit être si douloureux d'être autant exploité et dévalorisé quand on possède un si grand pouvoir. »

-« C'est la manière dont ça doit se passer. »

-« Vraiment ? »

Je tente de ne pas l'écoute, de ne pas écouter la voix dans ma tête qui me dit que Sigan à raison. Arthur s'est détourner de moi plus d'une fois. Il passe ses journées à me confier des tâches plus innommables les unes que les autres. Il ne m'écoute pas. Il me rend la vie impossible. Sigan a raison.

-« Tu es jeune, Merlin. Regarde au plus profond de toi. Tu n'as pas encore découvert l'étendue de tes pouvoirs. »

Encore une fois, il dit vrai. Je le sens à l'intérieur de moi depuis toujours. Une espèce de bourdonnement, comme si une part de moi était emprisonnée.

-« Je peux t'aider. »

Le peut-il réellement ? Le doute m'assaille.

-« Pense-y, Merlin. Le monde reconnaitrait ta valeur. Arthur te reconnaitrait pour ce que tu vaux réellement. »

J'aimerais tellement…Mais je sais que c'est impossible. De trop nombreux obstacles m'en empêchent. Uther en est le principale.

-« C'est impossible. »

-« Si. Si tu me rejoins. Ensemble, nous règnerons sur cette terre. Arthur tremblera au son de ta voix. Il se protestera à tes pieds. »

Arthur… Se prosterner ? Est-ce réellement ce que je veux de lui ? Non. Le simple fait d'imaginer Arthur en position de soumission me révolte l'estomac. Je ne veux pas qu'il finisse à genoux. Je le veux droit et fière. Je le veux Roi de Camelot.

-« Je ne veux pas ça. »

-« Tu préfères être un serviteur ? »

-« Mieux vaut servir un homme bon que de régner avec un homme maléfique ! »

-« Ainsi soit-il ! Si tu ne me rejoins pas, je deviendrai toi et ton pouvoir sera à mon entière disposition. »

Nous y voilà. Je savais dès le début qu'on en viendrait à ce moment. La peur me gagne. Je ne dois pas faillir. Les yeux de Cédric se révulsent. Il tremble. Dans un dernier sursaut de lucidité, il tend le bras dans ma direction à la recherche d'aide. Je ne peux rien pour lui. Il s'effondre sur le sol, mort tandis que je me prépare à affronter Sigan. Je me remémore une nouvelle fois l'incantation destiné à enfermer Sigan. Je dois réussir, pour Arthur, pour l'amour de Camelot.

Une fumée vaporeuse et bleutée s'échappe de la bouche de Cédric et se dirige vers moi. Aussitôt, je prononce le sort haut et fort. Malgré cela, je le sens s'insinuer en moi. Je lutte de toutes mes forces pour le repousser. Inconscient de ce qui m'entoure, je m'effondre au sol, prit de convulsions.

* * *

J'ai passé toute la journée à ressasser ce qu'il s'est passé cette semaine : Merlin, Cédric, mon attitude, mes sentiments.

Au matin, quand nous avons terminé de soigner les blesser, d'éteindre les incendies, nous avons commencé à rassembler les morts. Parmi eux se trouvait le corps de Cédric, richement vêtu. Cela me tue de l'admettre mais Merlin avait raison. Cédric était bel et bien possédé. Comment aurais-je pus savoir qu'il disait la vérité ? Peut-être bien parce qu'il le fait toujours ? Depuis le début, Merlin me met en garde des ennuis qui nous guettent. Et que fais-je ? Je l'ignore. Pire, je le tourne en ridicule si ce n'est que je le fais enfermer. A ma décharge, je le pensais jaloux. Il n'y a pas que cela. Je me sais ignorer sciemment la plupart, si ce n'est tout, ses conseils. Peut-être est-ce pour moi un moyen d'attirer son attention sur moi, d'occuper ses pensées. Que sais-je ?

Une fois les morts enterrés, une messe a été donné en souvenir de ceux qui ont perdus la vie. Je me suis éclipsé, profitant de l'agitation ambiante pour rejoindre mon havre de paix. J'ai fait sceller un cheval et je suis parti, seul, en direction des bois. Une décision importante à prendre requière ma présence en ses lieux. Que faire de Merlin. Que faire de moi-même en vérité. J'ai passé l'après-midi adossé à un arbre la même interrogation tournant en boucle dans mon esprit : que faire ?

J'ai passé une bonne heure à mettre de l'ordre dans ce que je ressens. J'en suis venu à la conclusion que la pensée qui prédomine lorsque Merlin se trouve est ma présence est : touche le. Mon corps réclame sa peau à corps et à cri, semant la zizanie dans mon esprit. La luxure est définitivement un pêché qui me fera brûler en Enfer. J'ai tellement envie de sa présence contre moi que s'en devient douloureux, la plupart du temps. Pas étonnant que je perde la tête.

Que me reste-t-il comme choix ? Je n'en vois qu'un : me toucher moi-même. Rien que d'y songer, je sens un haut le cœur me prendre. Je ne veux pas souiller Merlin avec ses gestes infâmes, ces gestes proscrits, mais si cela me permet de le garder à mon service, je le ferais. J'espère par la même occasion délassé mon âme du poids qui pèse sur elle constamment. J'exècre en arriver là mais c'est la seule solution pour ne pas le perdre. Il m'est définitivement trop précieux. Et puis, qui sait ? Cette solution sera peut-être la bonne ?

Dans cette optique, un fois rentré au château, je me suis dirigé vers l'office de Gaius dans le but de renouer avec mon serviteur. Conciliant comme il est, il a accepté de revenir à mon service sans rechigner. Dieu qu'il était beau, attablé devant son dîner, souriant, heureux. Je ne l'avais plus vu comme cela depuis longtemps, à vrai dire. Je me suis pris à espérer de meilleurs lendemains pour lui, pour nous.

C'est étrange. J'ai été incapable d'admettre que j'avais tort à propos de Cédric. Ou plutôt, j'ai été incapable de reconnaitre que Merlin avait raison. M'excuser ? N'en parlons pas. Pourquoi tout devient-il si compliqué lorsqu'il s'agit de lui ? Hier, j'ai parfaitement réussi à remercier Guenièvre. Qu'y-a-t-il de différent ? La réponse est simple. Mes sentiments. Mes sentiments sont différents. Pourquoi ne suis-je pas amoureux d'elle ? Tout serait si simple…

* * *

Enjoy ^_^


	11. Chapter 11

Hello. Voici un chapitre transitoire. Pas passionnant mais il fallait qu'il soit présent. Encore un chapitre horrible à écrire. Little Porn. Les reviews sont appréciées, chéries même. Lâchez-vous !

Des gros gros mercis aux personnes qui ont laissé des reviews. Je vous adore. 3 Créez des comptes twitter et venez me parler. Je m'ennuie.

La suite arrivera sous peu même si je sens que je vais en baver. Enjoy !

* * *

Je ferme la porte de ma chambre et m'appuie contre celle-ci. Mon esprit tourne en boucle sans que je ne puisse saisir de quoi il s'agit. Je bouillonne littéralement de l'intérieur, prêt à exploser. Je me sens si mal. Tous les pores de ma peau suintent le mal être qui m'habite. Je suis un monstre, définitivement. Si Gaius n'avait pas été là…. Merlin avait l'air si heureux… Et moi, je suis si triste. Je sens les premières larmes dévaler mes joues. Je ne fais rien pour les effacer. J'essaye de les retenir, de penser à autre chose. Peine perdue. A bout de force, je finis par éclater en sanglots. Je suis si faible. Plus que jamais, je suis à part des autres. Je suis seul, seul avec mon vice, seul…

Mes jambes me lâchent et je glisse le long de la porte sans rien faire pour me retenir. De toute façon, je ne pense pas que j'en aurais la force. Je n'ai plus aucune volonté. Je me bats avec les dernières forces qu'il me reste. Je vois le drame arrive d'ici sans rien pouvoir faire pour l'en empêcher. Si seulement…

Mes pleurs redoublent d'intensité, rongé par le remord. Je vois tous les jours les conséquences de mes actes ainsi que mes envies les plus profondes sur son corps. Les images de mes fautes, de mes méfaits repassent en boucle devant mes yeux. Tous ces meurtres, mes pêchers d'orgueil, mes erreurs… Elles choisissent ce moment précis pour venir me hanter. Ai-je été si cruel ? Définitivement. Le plus innommable est indubitablement d'avoir pris du plaisir à faire souffrir Merlin. J'ai honte de l'avoue mais c'est la vérité. Avec le recul, je m'en rends compte. Oui, j'ai aimé le rejeter. J'ai aimé voir son corps dépérir et son esprit tourner en rond à la cherche d'une explication. J'ai aimé me venger de lui, de ce qu'il me fait ressentir… Je m'écœure moi-même. Comment ai-je pu prendre du plaisir à cela ? Pourquoi, systématiquement, lorsque je le repoussais, je me sentais mieux, plus fort ? Je suis faible en définitive.

Je pleure sur ma condition, je pleure sur mes actes, sur ma vie. Je pleure sans raison aussi. Pourquoi pleurer maintenant ? Parce que je craque ? Parce que j'abandonne la bataille ? En quelque sorte, c'est le cas.

Je finis par éponger mes larmes de mes manches. Je n'ai plus aucun avenir. Si seulement je n'étais pas tombé sous ses charmes. De rage, je donne un coup de pied dans le vide. Ma tête cogne involontairement contre le bois. J'aimerais hurle, hurler ma peine, hurler mon désespoir. Mais je me tais. Je reste prostré à terre. Une heure s'écoule. Peut-être deux. Il fait noir lorsque je reprends conscience de ce qui m'entoure. Il s'est effectivement écoulé plus de temps que je ne l'imaginais lorsque j'entends sonner les Matines. Déjà.

Je me sens flotter dans mon propre corps, anesthésié, amorphe. Drôle de sensation. Mes membres sont lourds, engourdis par le froid de la nuit. Tout mon corps me ramène dans le présent. La douleur me ramène dans le présent. Je n'en ai que faire. Je ne bouge pas pour autant. J'ai toujours envie de pleurer. Malgré cela, je n'y arrive simplement plus. Je crois que mes larmes se sont taries pour de bon. Rien d'étonnant à cela compte tenu des dernières heures.

Je sais que ce soir, cette nuit, je vais devoir prendre des décisions importantes qui façonneront mon avenir. Sciemment, je ne veux pas les prendre. Il le faut pourtant. Que me reste-t-il comme choix ? J'énumère mentalement les possibilités qu'il me reste. Je nie mes propres conclusions. Je recommence à dresser la liste de mes possibilités. Je sais ce que je dois faire mais je ne le veux pas, je ne veux plus me toucher, le souiller.

Dans le déni, je passe encore une heure prostré contre cette foutue porte, indécis sur la marche à suivre. Il va bien falloir que je me relève tôt ou tard, ne fusse que me redresser serait déjà un progrès notable. Pour le moment, je profite encore de la solitude que cette heure tardive m'accorde. Je n'ai aucune illusion sur la tournure que prendrons les choses. Je finirai brûlé sur un bûcher, bannis dans le meilleur des cas, dans le cas ou mon père aurait pitié de moi… Le bûcher donc. Je sens ma lèvre inférieure trembler d'elle-même. D'anticipation ou de peur ? Non, surement dû au froid qui me gagne, au froid qui réveille aussi bien mon corps que mon esprit.

Je vais devoir être très prudent à partir de maintenant, encore plus que je ne le fûs, si je décide de mettre mon... plan en action. Résigné, je dresse la liste de ce qu'il me faut pour…. Je ne peux pas le penser. Je ne peux décemment pas mettre de mot sur cet acte abject. Je n'en reviens pas d'être réduit à cela. C'est vil, infâme, primaire. Ce n'est pas moi. C'est pourtant moi qui m'apprête à céder à mes pulsions, à… me toucher. Si cela n'a aucun dénouement positif, je devrais… Non ! Nous n'en sommes pas encore là. Il reste des solutions, pas vrai… Vraiment ? Je ne sais plus. Je suis confus. Je ne sais pas par où commencer. La seule chose certaine est qu'il me faut du savon, beaucoup de savon. Comme si cela allait effacer mes actes…

Passons. Il me faut surtout de l'eau à portée de main ainsi qu'une bassine. Un endroit aéré pour ne pas garder l'odeur de mes actes. Pour finir, il me faut un autre endroit que ma chambre, dans laquelle Merlin passe la moitié de ses journées. Que me reste-t-il comme solution ? Une buanderie ? Trop risqué. Un serviteur pourrait me surprendre. Les fondations du château ? Pourquoi pas. Elles sont isolées, peu de passage… mais du passage tout de même. Non. Ce n'est définitivement pas une solution acceptable. Dans l'idée, il me faudrait un endroit isolé, où je serais certain d'être seul… Un endroit où je serais le seul à pouvoir pénétrer. J'ai une idée, une idée folle, une idée brillante. La réserve d'eau du château. Je suis le seul à en posséder la clé. Il y a de l'eau à portée de main ainsi que des galeries dans lesquelles me cacher. Pas moyen de me surprendre là-bas. Pas moyen de m'entendre non plus. L'endroit est aéré, parfait pour mon…usage. Je n'ai qu'à subtiliser une bassine, peut-être aussi un drap au cas où j'en aurais besoin.

Je n'en reviens pas d'avoir trouvé si facilement la solution à mon problème, comme si je savais depuis longtemps ce que je devais faire. Bien évidemment, ce ne sera pas facile de me rendre là-bas sans être vu, sans éveiller les soupçons de quiconque. Cependant, je suis heureux, excité d'avoir trouvé une solution. A vrai dire, c'est la première lueur dans les ténèbres qu'est ma vie depuis des mois. Parfaitement alerte, je me redresse enfin. Mes fesses sont endolories par les heures et le froid du sol. Quoiqu'il en soit, je pense pouvoir marcher. Je me dirige d'un pas claudiquant vers mon lit, plus particulièrement la commode adjacente à celui-ci. Je me positionne en face de celle-ci, indécis tout à coup. Dois-je utiliser ma propre bassine ? A coup sûr, Merlin me demandera des comptes si celle-ci disparaissait. Dois-je en subtiliser une ? Peut-être mais où en trouver ? Je n'en ai aucune idée. Oh, et puis ça suffit. Je n'ai pas le temps pour autant de considération. Décidé, je me saisis de ma bassine. J'y mets mon pain de savon ainsi qu'un petit drap qui traine près de ma baignoire. M'arrête un instant, observant ma chambre à la recherche de quelque chose d'utilisable là-bas. Des chandelles ! Cela pourrait toujours être utile, ainsi que la clé ouvrant la porte de la réserve. Suis-je bête. J'allais l'oublier. Je prends aussi ma dague. J'ai une idée quant à son utilité.

Je rajoute les chandelles dans la bassine et passe la dague à ma ceinture avant de quitter ma chambre le plus silencieusement possible. A cette heure tardive de la nuit, le château est endormi. Je progresse lentement, à l'affût du moindre bruit. Je sens mon cœur battre la chamade. J'ai presque l'impression qu'il veut quitter ma poitrine. Je continue ma progression. Un couloir, une porte, un autre couloir. Les chandelles émettent de petits bruits sourds lorsqu'elles se heurtent à chacun de mes pas. Au détour d'un couloir, je manque de m'étaler de tout mon long. Je bénis le ciel de m'avoir épargné une chute qui aurait vite fait d'alerter la garde. Contrarier, j'observe l'objet incriminé. Je tâte l'objet au sol de ma botte. Je n'y vois rien dans ce couloir à peine éclairé. Un tas de tissus s'étend à mes pieds, une tapisserie. Elle a du se décrocher du mur. Je décide de la prendre avec moi. D'un mouvement leste, je la passe sur mes épaules. J'en rabats une partie sur ma tête afin de cacher mon identité. Je suis presque arrivé à l'une des sorties discrètes du château. Je me saisis d'une torche et poursuis inlassablement ma route. Je vais devoir être prudent à partir de maintenant. Les gardes patrouilles souvent aux abords du château. S'ils me surprenaient… Je dois être beau à observer. Non, je ne dois pas penser à cela maintenant.

Je finis par déboucher à l'extérieur. L'air froid a tôt fait de me calmer les nerfs. J'ai fait le plus gros du travail. Je vais réussir. Longeant les remparts, je me glisse dans les douves afin de contourner le château. Me trouver ici, me ramène inévitablement à Merlin, à ce que je lui ai fait endurer. Une grande tristesse me gagne. Cela ne fait que renforcer ma détermination. Plus jamais ça !

Je finis par atteindre mon objectif, heureux de ne pas avoir été repéré. Un sourire aux lèvres, je tourne la clé dans la serrure et pénètre dans mon nouveau lieu de débauche. Je m'empresse de refermer derrière moi. J'y suis enfin. Mon paradis et mon enfer s'étant dans mon dos. Je ne peux plus faire marche arrière. Je ne suis même plus sur de le vouloir.

Une brise fait vaciller la flamme de ma torche. Je me retourne, décidé, et avance dans l'une des nombreuses galeries de la citerne. Je ne sais pas où je vais. Je me contente de marcher, retardant l'inévitable. Un pas, suivis d'un autre et ainsi de suite. Je fini par déboucher devant la cuve d'eau. Je pose ma bassine sur son rebord. J'ai trouvé l'eau qu'il me faut. Je laisse mon paquetage là et par à la recherche d'un refuge convenant à mes besoins, toujours emmailloté dans la tapisserie. Elle me sera utile pour m'allongé au besoin.

Consciencieusement, je parcours les galeries aux abords de la réserve d'eau. Il ne faut pas l'endroit soit trop exposé, ni trop éloigné de l'eau. Dans l'idéal, il me faudrait un endroit isolé des galeries principales. Après une demi-heure de rechercher, je finis par me décider pour une alcôve, juste une cavité dans une galerie donnant sur une petite pièce circulaire. Je pense avoir juste la place de m'étendre, peut-être plus à bien l'observer. J'aurais même la place de stocker ma bassine. Un orifice dans la voûte, à moitié écroulé, permet l'aération de la salle. Non, décidemment, je ne pouvais trouver mieux. Le bas plafond ne me permet pas de me redresser complètement.

D'une main, j'étends la tapisserie au sol tandis que de l'autre, je tiens fermement ma torche, éclairant les lieux. Une fois ceci fait, je retourne chercher le reste de mes affaires. Je parviens, non sans peine, à retrouver mon chemin. Je m'atèle à vider la bassine de son contenu. Je dépose la serviette sur mon épaule. Les bougies… Que faire des bougies ? En dernier recours, je les glisse ainsi que le savon à l'intérieur de ma chemise en espérant ne pas les casser lors de mon trajet retour. Je prie pour que ma ceinture les retienne à leur place. Je plonge ensuite la bassine dans l'eau claire de la cuve. Une fois fait, je reprends mon chemin à pas de loup vers ma tanière.

A gauche, au bout du couloir à droite, une nouvelle fois à gauche et me voici arrivé. Pas si compliqué que cela finalement. Je me penche afin de pénétrer dans ma nouvelle salle des plaisirs proscrits. Je dépose précautionneusement la bassine sur ma droite. Dans un même mouvement la serviette tombe au sol. Je l'y laisse. Elle ne m'est d'aucune utilité pour le moment. Je ne sais que faire de ma torche. Ah oui, j'avais une idée mais je ne sais si elle peut être appliquée. Je me saisis de ma dague de ma main libre et entame de creuser la roche à même le sol de la pièce. Celle-ci est assez friable finalement. Je finis par dégager un trou assez profond pour plonger le manche de la torche.

Une fois les mains libres, je chois, dos au mur, en face de l'entrée. Nous y sommes. Plus rien ne m'entrave dès à présent. Je suis libre de laisser cours à mes pulsions. Dans un dernier moment de contrôle, j'observe ce qui m'entoure, chaque objet, chaque anfractuosité de la roche. Des ombres inquiétantes flottent en ces lieux, illusions formée par les flammes. Celles-ci sont présentes pour me rappeler le bûcher que je risque à chaque instant. Qu'importe, je ne peux plus endurer cette souffrance perpétuelle. Je commence par défaire ma ceinture. Immédiatement les chandelles et le pain de savon me tombent sur les genoux. Je les écarte le long de la paroi. Ce n'est pas le moment de m'en occuper.

Je tente de faire le vide dans mon esprit en ébullition. J'essaie de me mettre à l'aise mais le mur, dur et glacial, est loin d'être confortable. Il faudra que je pense à le remplumer d'oreillers. Allez Arthur concentre toi !

Je ferme les yeux afin de me vider la tête. Tous les muscles de mon corps sont tendus dans l'attente de ce qui va suivre. Mon bas ventre me fait mal depuis des semaines. A force d'être excité sans me toucher, je dois m'être rendu malade.

Je relève ma chemise doucement et je sens mon cœur s'accélérer. J'essaie de repousser les images qui m'assaillent déjà. Je ne veux pas faire cela de cette manière, comme un animal en rut. Inspirer, expirer, voilà, il me faut me calmer.

Cela ne sert à rien de s'emballer. Je suis seul, en sécurité et non pressé par le temps dans ma chambre. En y repensant, je rougis de l'audace que j'eus alors.

Une fois calmé, je saisis les cordons fermant mon pantalon et les délasse. Inspirer, expirer. Je sens mon entrejambe s'éveiller contre le dos de mes mains. La douleur que je ressens empire, si cela est encore possible. J'ai l'impression d'être comprimé dans mon propre corps. Celui-ci ne peut qu'éclater sous peu. Alors que j'allais aller plus loin, je suis piqué au vif. Je m'empresse d'enlever ma bague pour ne pas la souiller. Pas elle, elle représente mon engagement envers Camelot.

Essayant de ne pas y prêter attention, je penche la tête en arrière, les yeux clos. Les images affluent d'elles-mêmes. Merlin qui me sourit, Merlin torse nu, le Merlin polisson de mes rêves qui s'attaque à mon anatomie, qui ne laisse pas la moindre partie de ma peau esseulée.

Le premier effleurement sur mon sexe m'arrache un cri, de douleur, de soulagement. Je ne sais. Inspirer, expirer. Je réitère ma caresse. Un gémissement sort immédiatement de ma bouche. Je suis définitivement trop sensible. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je me saisis entièrement de ma chair dressée. Refermant les doigts dessus. La sensation est indescriptible, mélange de douleur et de bien-être, d'agonie et d'extase pur, d'enfer et de paradis. Je commence à intimer des mouvements de bas en haut. Lentement. Inspirer, expirer.

Merlin vient de perdre son pantalon dans ma vision. Il est si beau ainsi nu, offert. Et toujours ce sourire charmeur qui attise ma passion. Bien que maigre, Merlin n'est pas de constitution si osseuse qu'il le devrait. Certes ses genoux et ses coudes le sont mais le reste est bien proportionné. Il est juste parfait, parfait pour moi. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il soit autrement. Juste parfait.

Si je l'avais en face de moi, je me serrerais contre lui en ce moment. J'effleurerais sa joue délicatement pour ne pas l'effrayer, un sourire à la fois heureux et timide sur le visage. Mes doigts se perdraient sur sa peau pâle, caressant son cou, son omoplate, son épaule. Encore et encore, inlassablement. Je peux presque sentir son odeur musquée dans mes narines. Je peux presque sentir le contacte de sa peau sur la mienne. Inspirer, expirer. Mes propres doigts cajolent ma peau, ils l'étirent sur mon prépuce, redescendent, recommence encore et encore. Mon souffle se fait court, hasardeux, chaotique. Je suis au bord du précipice.

Mes mains délaissent le haut de son corps pour s'agripper à son fessier, de loin la partie que je préfère chez lui. Je ne sais pourquoi elles m'attirent autant. A chaque fois que mon regard s'égare sur son postérieur, une envie irrésistible m'encourage à le défroquer pour embrasser ces deux petites fesses. Je dois alors irrémédiablement quitter la pièce qu'il occupe sous peine de ne plus me contrôler. Alors qu'ici, je peux donner cours à mes envies les plus inavouables. Je m'empresse de retourner le Merlin de mes rêves. Dos à moi, je me colle contre lui. Chaque partie de ma peau se lie aux courbes de son corps pour ne former qu'un. Ma bouche embrassant son cou, mes bras l'enlace, mon sexe se nichant dans le creux de son dos, dans la fente de ses….. Oh mon Dieu, je ne vais plus pouvoir tenir longtemps. Mes mouvements s'accélèrent irrémédiablement. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à happer l'air alentour. Dans un cri bestial, je me déverse sur mon ventre, à bout de souffle et des étoiles plein les yeux. Inspirer, expirer. Voilà, encore. Je n'en puis plus. Machinalement, ma main continue ses mouvements de friction m'arrachant des spasmes de plaisir.

Avachis, je me calme lentement. Je peux sentir chaque muscle de mon corps se relâcher. Je profite des dernières images de l'homme que j'aime contre moi avant de quitter mes songes pour observer la pièce. Rien n'a changé depuis mon arrivé. Pourtant, j'ai l'impression que tout est différent. Je sens le poids de mon cœur s'alléger de minutes en minutes. Je me sens bien, je me sens vivant. Dire que je me refusais ce plaisir libérateur. Je me suis contraint à repousser chacune de mes envies, chacune des images pendant des mois. Tous ces instants de torture pour en arriver là. La douleur de mon bas ventre à complètement disparu. C'est une preuve de plus s'il en faut que ce que j'ai fait est jus…

Comme réveillé en sursaut, je prends conscience de l'air chargé de cette horrible odeur de semence ainsi de celle, visqueuse, ayant élu domicile sur mon ventre. Immédiatement, je suis secoué de nausées. Le remord m'assaille. Le dégoût me prend aux tripes. Non, c'est faux. C'est mal, juste… Immoral. Je ne sais plus quoi penser. Une chape de plomb a envahi mon cœur, l'entrainant dans les profondeurs de l'Enfer. Des larmes coulent à nouveau sur mes joues, des larmes de honte à n'en pas douter. Que suis-je sensé faire au juste ? La colère me domine à présent. Quel est le juste chemin ? Dois-je renier tous les préceptes qui m'ont été enseigné depuis mon enfance ? Dois-je abjurer la religion chrétienne pour des simples pulsions ? Non, c'est bien plus puissant que cela. Ce ne sont pas de vulgaires envies que j'ai pour Merlin. C'est bien plus dévastateur. C'est lui, juste lui. Il a pris possession de la moindre partie de mon corps. Il est en moi quoique je fasse. Il ne me quitte jamais. Je le ressens à chaque seconde passée. Il est tout pour moi, même si je le cache, même si je le chahute. Alors, ce n'est pas des préceptes et autres lois divines qui vont m'empêcher de le chérir. Quoiqu'il arrive, quoiqu'il m'en coûte, je ne pourrai jamais renier ce que je ressens pour lui parce qu'il est en moi, à moi. S'il faut choisir, je choisis Merlin. J'accueille l'Enfer à bras ouverts. Je ne l'abandonnerai plus, plus jamais. Qu'importe la honte, le remords de mes gestes dans cette pièce de luxure. Si cela me permet de rester à ses côtés, qu'il en soit ainsi.

* * *

Enjoy.


	12. Chapter 12

Hello. Voici la suite. Ce chapitre n'était pas prévu. J'innove. Je ne dirai rien pour ne pas spoiler. Ne manquez pas de lire la rubrique : Un peu d'histoire à la fin du chapitre. J'adore les reviews !

Merci à Liam, SlayCreed, Gretel, Ada-Diane, Saroura92, Laura et Toshinou et tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews. Love you. C'est pour vous que j'écris !

Enjoy

* * *

-« Merlin ! »

-« Oui, oui. J'arrive. »

-« Mon cheval s'impatiente, Merlin. »

-« Je ne l'entends pas se plaindre pourtant, contrairement à vous. »

-« Très drôle. Allez, donne-moi cette lance. Le tournoi a lieu dans 6 jours au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. »

Laborieusement, Merlin marche vers moi, tenant ma lance de manière maladroite.

-« Pas celle-là Merlin. Tu vois bien qu'elle est déjà brisée. »

-« Oh ! Pardon. »

Las, je ne peux retenir le soupir qui m'anime. Je ne sais pas combien de temps il survivrait sans moi. Pas longtemps, sans nul doute. Malgré cela, je ne peux m'empêcher de l'observer. Je ne sais pas ce qui me titille depuis ce matin. J'ai l'impression…. Oui, il a encore maigrit, si cela est possible. Il flotte littéralement dans sa tunique. C'est étrange mais j'ai l'impression qu'il ne mange pas assez ces derniers temps. A vrai dire, depuis qu'il est revenu à mon service. Il devrait avoir retrouvé son poids à l'heure actuelle au lieu d'aborder ses pommettes saillantes. On va finir par croire que Camelot est au bord de la famine. A l'observer, on dirait que je ne le nourris pas. Bon d'accord, je ne le nourris pas mais… oh vous m'avez compris. J'en arrive même à m'inquiéter pour lui. Ce n'est pas normal qu'il soit si décharné. Serait-il malade ? Cette pensée m'arrache un pincement au cœur. Il faut que je lui parle. Il est temps. Cela fait une éternité que nous n'avons plus devisé à deux, juste nous. Je l'ai fui depuis bien trop longtemps.

Voici 3 semaines que je m'adonne à… Trois semaines que je prie tous les soirs pour que cette pratique infâme soit la cure qu'il me fallait pour calmer mes pulsions. Trois semaines que je guette le moindre de mes mouvements, la moindre de mes pensées. Trois interminables semaines à tenter de me rapprocher de lui, pas après pas. Au final, je suis fière de constater que je suis en net progrès. Je suis à nouveau capable de rester seul dans la même pièce que lui plus de cinq minutes. Je finis par penser que c'était la solution à mes problèmes. Petit à petit, j'ai repris le contrôle de mon corps. Je suis toujours assailli par mes pulsions lorsqu'il se trouve en face de moi mais il semblerait qu'elles ne prennent plus possession de mon corps aussi facilement. Par contre, je me sens toujours aussi seul et incompris. Je ne peux parler à personne de ce que je ressens et cela me ronge de l'intérieur.

Au terme de trois à quatre visites par semaines dans ma pièce secrète, je peux affirmer que je me sens beaucoup mieux. Je ne me sens pas heureux, non, ce que je fais me dégoute toujours autant, mais je ne suis plus si malheureux. Je suis juste… à nouveau moi-même. C'est étrange de se dire que l'homme est si peu de chose comparé à l'animal en lui.

La relation entre Merlin et moi ne s'est pas vraiment arrangé ces derniers temps. Je lui donne des tâches à accomplir et il les exécute, sans réelles remarques, sans sarcasme, presque avec indifférence. Son caractère mordant me manque vraiment en définitive. J'ai l'impression qu'il me boude depuis qu'il est revenu à mon service. Peut-être est-ce dû à mon attitude envers lui. Je n'ai pas été particulièrement chaleureux depuis ce jour. Cela peut se comprendre, non ? Quoiqu'il en soit, je compte bien réparer tous les dégâts que j'ai causé.

J'attrape la lance que Merlin me tend. De l'autre main, je rabats la visière de mon heaume avant de lancer mon cheval le long de la lice. Je ne sais pas ce qui arrivera à l'avenir. Ce que je sais, par contre, c'est que je veux retrouver l'homme que j'aime à mes côtés. Je le veux entier à nouveau, remplis de sarcasmes et de critiques, animé de fouge et de joie de vivre. Je le veux heureux.

Sans hésitation aucune, je raffermis ma prise sur ma lance avec la fermer intention de parler d'homme à homme avec Merlin ce soir.

* * *

Après avoir épuisé mon stock de lance et envoyé Sir Hodern à l'Office de Gaius, je consens à arrêter l'entrainement. A contre cœur, je libère tout ce petit monde. Le soulagement de mes chevaliers est presque palpable et m'arrache un sourire. Un rire m'échappe en les observant fuir les lieux. C'est étrange de se sentir si… normal à nouveau. Je me sens presque euphorique à dire vrai. Mon regard est irrémédiablement attiré par Merlin occupé à entasser les morceaux de lances brisées dans un coin. Un sourire me reprend en contemplant la trainée de bois éparpillé sur son trajet. Merlin est décidément un cas unique. Était-il si maladroit par le passé ? Définitivement, non. Pas à ce point. Polisson, je vérifie que nous sommes bien seuls avant de le rejoindre à pas de loup pour autant que mon armure m'en donne la possibilité. J'ai envie de … Je ne sais pas. De m'amuser, de respirer à nouveau, de redevenir le Arthur d'avant, son Arthur. Je me plains qu'il a changé d'attitude envers moi mais je ne suis pas mieux. Le pauvre. Je lui en ai fait baver. J'ai juste envie de nous retrouver comme avant. A en parler comme ça, on dirait que nous sommes proche…. Si seulement.

Agenouillé, Merlin s'entête à créer un monticule de bois. Joueur, je me positionne dans son dos. A moins d'un pas de lui, je pourrais presque le toucher. Il me suffirait de… Obnubilé par mes pensées, je n'avais pas envisagé qu'il se redresse et fasse demi-tour. Concentré sur sa tâche, Merlin ne m'a pas remarqué. Surpris, Merlin sursaute sans pour autant pouvoir arrêter son mouvement. Nous nous cognons l'un à l'autre avant de retomber en arrière, moi sur le sol, lui sur le monticule de bois. S'écoule alors une minute ou nous semblons tous les deux abasourdis devant ce qui vient de se passer. Finalement, nous éclatons de rire à l'unisson.

-« Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur. »

-« Non, c'est ma faute, Sire. J'étais occupé à réfléchir à…. »

-« A quoi ? »

-« A rien du tout. » dit-il en se levant. Il a déjà fait quelques pas loin de moi lorsque je l'apostrophe, las de cette situation entre nous. Cela ne peut plus durer ! Je ne le supporterais pas plus longtemps.

-« Merlin ! »

Celui-ci s'arrête net, contrarié. Je le sais. Il a beau me tourner le dos, je le vois triturer ses manches, la tête basse. Chez lui, c'est un signe de contrariété ou de gêne. Qu'importe. Je veux savoir ce qui le préoccupe. Je me relève à mon tour et me poste face à lui.

-« Merlin ? Qui a-t-il ? »

J'essaye d'accrocher son regard du mien mais il me fuit irrémédiablement. Il m'inquiéterait presque si je ne le connaissais pas si bien.

-« Rien. Rien du tout. »

Il ne me parlera pas, pas à moins qu'il comprenne que je veille arranger les choses entre nous. Une idée stupide me traverse. Résigné à devoir faire un réel effort, je me saisis de son poignet sans crier gare et l'entraine à ma suite. Merlin, bien que surpris, se contente de me suivre.

-« Arthur ? Où allons-nous ? »

-« Nous allons dans un endroit spécial. »

-« Un endroit spécial ? »

-« Arrête de poser des questions. Pas maintenant. Il nous faut des chevaux. »

Je finis par le lâcher à regret. Nous approchons de la basse ville. Il ne faudrait pas attirer l'attention sur nous. En chemin, nous croisons une patrouille équestre. Je m'empresse de leur emprunter deux cheveux. D'ici quelques heures le soleil se couchera. Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je fais ça, pourquoi je tiens à l'emmener vers mon refuge, mon petit coin de paix. Je ne l'ai encore jamais fait avec quiconque jusqu'à présent mais, au fond de moi, je sens que c'est la bonne chose à faire. Je ne serais dire pourquoi. Juste… C'est ce qui doit être fait.

Nous progressons à vive allure. Je jette fréquemment des regards dans la direction de Merlin. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées. Une telle mélancolie se dégage de lui que j'en ai mal. Il va mal et c'est entièrement de ma faute.

Une fois arrivé, j'attache la bride de mon cheval à un arbre et franchit les bruissons qui me sépare de la petite clairière sans prêter attention à mon serviteur. Je n'ai pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir qu'il ne me suit pas. Cela me peine. Néanmoins, je décide de ne pas m'en formaliser. Il me rejoindra s'il le veut. Il faut être deux pour arranger les choses.

Je décide de m'asseoir dans l'herbe haute, profitant de la quiétude de ce lieu. A chaque fois, cet endroit m'émerveille. Rien ne change jamais ici. Pas de conflits, pas de cris, pas de larmes en ces lieux sauf lorsque je m'y trouve bien évidement. C'est la première fois que je viens ici l'esprit en paix, calme et reposé. Je ne suis pas ici pour moi aujourd'hui. Je suis présent en ces lieux pour lui, pour qu'il aille mieux. J'espère sincèrement que cet endroit pourra le soulagé comme il l'a fait de si nombreuses fois avec moi.

-« C'est beau ici. »

Il semble s'être décidé à me rejoindre. Je l'observe s'asseoir hors de ma portée. Évidemment…. Un silence pesant nous entoure. Nous regardons tous les deux devant nous, observant le ruisseau à nos pieds. Une minute passe, dix minutes. Je l'entends soupirer discrètement. Est-ce un soupire de contentement ou d'ennuis ? Je prie intérieurement pour qu'il ne s'en aille pas. Courage Arthur. Tu ne peux abandonner maintenant. C'est d'une voix à peine audible que je lui ouvre mon monde.

-« Je viens ici depuis que je suis en âge de m'enfuir du château. J'ai trouvé ce lieu après m'être fait gronder par mon père pour une faute que je n'avais pas commise. J'étais triste et en colère alors j'ai fui le château. J'ai couru aussi loin que mes petites jambes pouvaient me porter et j'ai atterris ici. J'y suis resté des heures avant de revenir à Camelot. Durant mon retour, je me sentais…mieux, calme. Depuis ce jour, je viens ici à chaque fois que je suis triste ou en conflit avec moi-même. »

-« Vous êtes triste ? »

Je me contente de lui sourire misérablement. Je sens ma gorge se serrer.

-« Je voulais te faire partager cet endroit. Je ne l'ai encore montré à personne. Quoiqu'il en soit, j'espère que ces lieux pourront t'aider comme ils l'ont fait avec moi. »

Il semble surpris durant quelques secondes avant de remettre en place son masque d'indifférence et son sourire de façade.

-« Je vais très bien, Arthur. Je vous assure. »

Son entêtement à repousser tout le monde me rend fou. Pourquoi agit-il ainsi ? Il n'accepte jamais l'aide de quiconque. Pourquoi tient-il donc à porter seul la misère du monde sur ses épaules ? Je ne le supporte plus. En colère, je ne retiens plus mes mots.

-« Oh, arrête ! Je le vois bien que tu dépéris. Tu crois que je ne me rends pas compte de ta perte de poids ou de tes énormes cernes ? Un aveugle pourrait le voir ! »

-« Arthur, .. »

-« Je n'ai pas terminé. Je ne suis pas doué avec les mots alors laisse-moi parler. Je… Je sais que les rapports entre nous ne sont plus au beau fixe et je sais que c'est entièrement de ma faute. Je ferais ce qui est nécessaire pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Alors, dis-moi ce que je dois faire. »

Je me fais le plus humble possible. Je sais très bien que ce ne sera pas aussi facile de le convaincre de ma franchise. J'avais bien évidemment raison. Voilà qu'il se met à crier aussi, chose rare chez lui. J'ai vraiment du le blesser s'il réagit ainsi. Qu'importe s'il élève la voix. Il faut que cela soit dit si cela peut le soulager.

-« Ce n'est pas si simple ! Vous croyez qu'il vous suffit de vous excuser pour arranger des mois de souffrances ? Je suis désolé mais ce n'est pas suffisant ! Vous m'avez repoussé, renié sans la moindre explication ! Vous m'avez condamné aux tâches les plus infâmes sans ne serait-ce que l'ombre d'une explication. Je méritais la vérité ! »

-« Je suis prince, je n'ai pas à me justifier auprès de mon serviteur ! »

-« Oh ! C'est donc cela. Le serviteur est juste bon à laver votre sale linge ? »

La situation m'échappe. C'est sorti tout seul. Je voulais arranger les choses et je fais tout le contraire.

-« Bien sûr que non ! Merlin, juste… Ecoute-moi. Je suis sincèrement désolé pour la manière dont je t'ai traité. Je le pense sincèrement. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière, je le ferais. Malheureusement, cela m'est impossible. Je peux juste te promettre que cela ne se produira plus jamais. »

-« Vos promesses ne valent rien ! »

-« Vraiment ? »

Il semble en proie à un dilemme intérieur. Il finit par soupirer bruyamment.

-« Non. »

Non ? Non à quoi ? Mon cœur s'emballe d'anticipation. Non au retour à le normal entre nous ?

-« Non ? »

-« Non. Même si cela me coûte de l'admettre, vous tenez généralement vos promesses. »

-« Alors je t'en fais une à toi. Plus jamais je ne te traiterai de la sorte. Plus jamais tu ne seras renié sans une excuse valable. »

-« C'est sensé m'encourager ? »

-« Oh ! Tu m'as très bien compris. »

Ici, en ces lieux presque enchanté, Merlin me sourit pour la première fois depuis des mois. Certes, son sourire n'est pas éclatant mais il est franc et cela me suffit amplement. Plus jamais, je ne veux perdre son sourire. Plus jamais, je ne veux risquer de le perdre.

-« A ton tour de me faire une promesse. »

-« Laquelle ? »

-« Je veux que tu prennes soit de toi. Je sais que tu as tendance à te négliger pour le bonheur des autres mais je ne veux plus que tu agisses ainsi. Je veux que tu dormes et que tu te nourrisses correctement. »

-« C'est fou. J'arriverais presque à vous croire concerné par ma santé. »

-« Je te l'ai déjà dit. Le sarcasme ne te scie pas. Plus sérieusement, si les rôles étaient inversés, apprécierais-tu de me voir maigrir, encore et encore. Apprécierais-tu de me savoir insomniaque et affaiblit ? »

Nos regards s'accrochent, le sien flanche. Il a compris que je suis réellement désolé. J'espère que cela suffira à arranger les choses entre nous.

-« Quoique, quelques kilos en moins ne vous ferait pas de mal. »

-« Ehhhh ! »

Son rire éclate, troublant le calme de la forêt. Je suis heureux. Mon cœur s'emballe. Dieu qu'il est beau. Je m'étonne moi-même à vrai dire. Je ne pensais pas me contrôler si bien. Il y a quelques mois…

Nous sommes interrompus pas la cloche de Camelot résonnant au loin. Immédiatement, tous mes muscles se tendent. Une angoisse me prend pour ne plus me quitter. Ma main se porte à mon épée, prêt à l'action. Nos regards se croisent, alarmés. Il se passe quelque chose à Camelot. D'un seul homme, nous nous relevons avant de rejoindre nos montures à pas de course. Je n'ose imaginer ce qui se passe au château. Est-il assailli ? Est-il arrivé quelque chose à mon père ? À Morgana ? Pourvus que tout aille bien. Mort d'inquiétude, je pousse mon cheval dans ses retranchements. Je suis étonné de constater que Merlin fait de même. Il me talonne de près. Au loin, les cloches s'arrêtent de sonner, alimentant mon angoisse.

Nous approchons à vive allure du château. Tout semble normal à première vue. Pas d'ennemis à nos portes, aucun incendie à déclarer. C'est au galop que nous pénétrons dans l'enceinte de Camelot. Les badauds semblent étonnés de notre entrée. Ils vaquent à leurs occupations journalières ce qui finit de me calmer. Rien de grave n'est arrivé. Mais alors, pourquoi avoir sonné l'alarme ?

Aussitôt pensé, je suis hélé par un chevalier.

-« Sire ! Sire ! »

Je tire sur mes rênes et m'arrête à sa hauteur.

-« Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi diable les cloches ont-elles sonnée ? »

-« C'est Sir Melbourn. Il s'en est pris à d'autres chevaliers. »

-« Sir Melbourn ? Mais pour quelle raison ferait-il une chose pareille ? »

-« Je ne sais pas, Sir. Deux chevaliers sont morts. Nous avons finalement réussis à le maîtriser. Il se trouve dans la salle du trône pour le moment. On m'a envoyé vous quérir. »

Sans le moindre palabre, je prends la direction de la cours intérieure au galop, Merlin sur les talons. Comment en sommes-nous arrivé là ? Sir Melbourn qui tue deux autres chevaliers ? C'est à ne rien y comprendre. Plus âgé que moi d'une vingtaine d'année, Sir Melbourn est chevalier à Camelot depuis ma naissance. Il est respectueux et respecté et depuis longtemps en ces murs. Alors pourquoi s'être retourné contre Camelot ?

A notre arrivé, deux pages viennent s'occuper de nos montures. Je saute hors de la selle et monte, quatre à quatre, les marches du grand escalier de pierre. Les couloirs sont déserts sur notre chemin.

A notre approche, nous pouvons distinguer un bruhaha incommensurable. Mais que se passe-t-il donc ?

-« …responsable de la mort de deux chevaliers. Il mérite la mort. »

-« Oui ! La mort »

-« Le bucher ! »

-« Silence ! »

Nous voici enfin arrivé. Je pousse les portes de la salle du trône et m'y engouffre. A mon arrivé, tous nous fixent, tous se taisent, rajoutant à mon malaise. Mon père, assis sur son trône, préside une assemblée de chevaliers tous plus furibonds les uns que les autres. Certains ont même dégainé leurs épées. A la droite du Roi, le vicaire ne semble pas en meilleure condition, une bible serré contre lui, il semble prêt à exploser. Pour terminer, mon attention se porte sur le sujet de toute cette agitation. Au centre de la pièce, Sir Melbourn est maintenu au sol par Sir Léon. De dos, il semble en piteux état, la cape en lambeaux. Je ne comprends pas ce qui se joue ici.

-« Arthur ! » tonne le Roi, attirant à nouveau l'attention sur moi. Je m'empresse de le rejoindre. En chemin, je suis consterné par l'état de Sir Melbourn. Un œil en berne, la lèvre fendue, il se tient les côtes.

-« Père ! Que se passe-t-il ? »

-« Arthur ? Où étais-tu ? »

Question difficile. Je réponds néanmoins du tac au tac.

-« Je vérifiais les alentours quand j'ai entendu la cloche. Que s'est-il passé ? »

-« Sir Melbourn a tué deux chevaliers en tentant de s'enfuir. »

-« Et pour quelle raison s'enfuirait-il ? »

-« C'est un sodomite ! Sa place est en enfer ! » Hurle le vicaire à plein poumons, réveillant la hargne des chevaliers.

Un… sodomite. Oh. Je blêmis instantanément, je le sais. Personne ne semble le remarqué, trop obnubilé par mon congénère. Congénère ? Est-ce le mot exact ? Il semblerait. Je ne comprends toujours pas ce qui s'est passé.

-« Comment ? » est le seul mot qui peut franchir mes lèvres à l'heure actuelle.

-« Il a été dénoncé par son apprentis chevalier. Ce pauvre garçon est venu à confesse et m'a tout avoué. Sir Melbourn a tenté de corrompre son âme. Il est coupable ! » Clame haut et fort le vicaire. Un tôlé d'acclamations suit ses dires.

Je n'en reviens pas. Ce scélérat de vicaire s'est servi des confessions d'un jeune garçon pour ruiner la vie de Sir Melbourn. C'est tout bonnement scandaleux et personne ne semble s'en inquiéter. Une telle injustice me requinque en un instant.

-« Dites-moi, vicaire. N'êtes-vous pas sensé garder les confessions de vos fidèles secret ? »

-« Il est vrai mais je ne pouvais me taire devant tel ignominie. »

-« Et il a eu raison de le faire. Il n'y a aucune place à Camelot pour des êtres tel que lui. La sodomie reste un pêcher et il se doit d'être châtier en conséquence. »

Et bien évidement, le vicaire est soutenu par mon père. C'est peine perdue. Sodomite…

-« Certes. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi deux chevaliers se retrouvent morts dans l'Office de Gaius. »

-« Le bougre a tenté de s'enfuir lorsque je l'ai fait mander. Sans nul doute, il aura compris son erreur, » répond mon père. Aussitôt, Sir Melbourn s'anime. Toujours à genoux, il se redresse, surprenant Sir Léon.

-« Une erreur ! Je n'ai commis aucune erreur parce que je n'ai commis aucun crime ! Aimer quelqu'un n'est pas une faute ! » Se défend l'accusé.

-« Comment osez-vous contredire la sainte bible ? Vous n'êtes rien d'autre qu'un pêcheur condamné aux tortures de l'enfer. »

-« Je n'ai fait que me défendre ! Ces chevaliers me sont tombés dessus et m'ont attaqué ! »

-« Balivernes ! »

-« Oseriez-vous nier que vous les avez envoyé me tuer ? »

-« Comment osez-vous parler ainsi à votre Roi ! Et vous ? Remettez-vous en cause les accusations que ce jeune homme porte à votre encontre ? » Vocifère l'homme d'Eglise en désignant un jeune homme que je n'avais pas encore remarqué. Frêle, petit, celui-ci ne guère avoir plus de 16 ans. Il semble terrorisé par ce qui se joue ici, tremblant comme une feuille.

-« Conrad ! Pourquoi as-tu fait cela ? Je ne voulais que ton bonheur ! » S'exclame Sir Melbourn à l'encontre du jeune apprenti terrorisé.

-« Remettez-vous en cause les accusations que ce jeune homme porte à votre encontre ? » insiste le vicaire, stoïque.

-« Comment le pourrais-je ? Je ne nie nullement mon attachement à mon apprenti chevalier. Je ne sais comment cela est arrivé. Au fil du temps, j'ai commencé à ressentir des sentiments pour ce jeune homme. Je pensais qu'il en allait de même pour lui mais… »

-« Mais vous êtes marié ! Oseriez-vous contredire le serment que vous avez prêté dans la maison de Dieu ? » rugit l'homme d'Eglise.

-« Aucunement. J'aime ma femme et mes enfants mais…. Mais ce n'est pas suffisant. »

Tous se taisent l'espace d'une seconde, certains d'effrois, d'autre d'étonnement. Moi, je me sens vide de toute émotion, incapable de penser. Sans aucun doute dû au choc.

-« Alors vous avez tenté de corrompre l'âme de ce jeune homme ? »

-« Je n'ai fait que l'embrasser. »

-« C'est bien assez suffisant pour le condamner avec vous à l'Enfer éternel ! » rétorque le Roi.

A ces mots, l'apprenti chevalier se met à trembler de plus belle, attirant l'attention de Sir Melbourn. En une fraction de seconde, son regard change. Il semble paniquer.

-« Non ! Il est innocent ! C'est moi que vous devez punir ! Je suis le seul responsable ! J'ai autorisé Satan à prendre possession de mon âme ! Je suis le seul à devoir finir sur le bûcher ! »

-« Et vous y finirez ! Mais pas seul. Gardes ! Saisissez-vous de ce jeune homme !»

-« Non ! »

Ni une, ni deux, Sir Melbourn, prit de folie à n'en point douter, arrive, je ne sais comment, à se débarrasser de Sir Léon avant d'essayer de rejoindre son apprenti. Aussitôt, il est alpagué par la multitude de chevaliers présents dans la salle. Cela ne l'empêche pas de se débattre comme un beau diable, débitant des suppliques et des paroles d'excuses à l'encontre de mon père. Un rictus de dégoût, mon père prend la parole. Sa sentence résonne dans la pièce, me glaçant le sang.

-« Sir Melbourn. Par la présente, vous êtes accusé d'actes de sodomie sur votre apprenti chevalier. A l'accoutumé, vous auriez été castré. Malheureusement, deux chevaliers ont péris sous votre main. Vous serez donc, tous deux, brûlé sur le bûcher avant qu'un autre jour ne se finisse. Emmenez-les ! »

Je ne peux qu'assister, impuissant, à cette scène hors norme. Sir Melbourn, blême, lance un regard à la fois désolé et désespéré à son apprenti. Les chevaliers, apaisés par la sentence, emmènent les deux hommes hors de la salle. Sir Melbourn, jadis si vaillant, ne se cache pas pour pleurer sa peine et sa détresse. Conrad, son apprenti, se contente de se faire trainer dehors, incapable de marcher. De l'autre côté de la salle, le vicaire, heureux, se rengorge auprès de mon père de son méfait. Car s'en est un. Je sais que la religion Chrétienne bannis toute relation entre personnes du même sexe. Je sais que c'est considéré comme un pêcher. Malgré cela, je ne peux qu'être triste et désolé pour Sir Melbourn. Je ne peux m'empêcher de me voir à sa place, condamnant Merlin au bûcher et à l'Enfer éternel. Et si j'avais craqué durant les derniers mois ? Et si Merlin m'avait dénoncé ? Aurions-nous terminé à la place de Sir Melbourn et de son apprenti ? Probablement. Il n'est pas difficile de voir l'amour que Sir Melbourn porte à son apprenti. Ai-je le même regard lorsque je me tourne vers Merlin ? Inconsciemment, je le cherche dans la salle bondée. Il est là, auprès de Gaius, le visage fermé de toute expression. Rassuré, je prends la décision de faire ce que j'aurais aimé que Sir Melbourn fasse pour moi si nos positions avaient été changées : sauver la vie de l'homme qu'il aime. Il ne m'est point difficile de savoir ce qu'il doit ressentir pour le moment. Il vient de condamner son amour au bûcher. Plus âgé que moi, Sir Melbourn était jadis considéré avec respect. Le voilà dorénavant humilier ainsi que tous les siens. Sa femme et ses enfants seront répudiés, chassé de Camelot. Ils seront au moins en vie, eux. Savoir ce jeune homme perdu me retourne le cœur. Il ne mérite pas un tel sort.

Décidé à le sauvé, je me dirige vers mon père et tente de le séparer du Vicaire. C'est le moins que je puisse tenter de faire.

La salle se vide lentement. Merlin me jette un dernier regard avant de disparaitre à le suite de Gaius. Il a compris que sa présence n'est pas désiré pour le moment. Parfait. Je ne le veux pas à mes côtés en cet instant fatidique.

-« Père ! »

-« Arthur ? »

-« Puis-je vous parler seul à seul ? »

Le Vicaire ne cache en rien sa colère d'être interrompu en plein plaidoyer auprès du Roi. Son inimitié à mon encontre est évidente. Malgré cela, il salue humblement mon père avant de prendre la porte. Uther, de bonne humeur, ne s'attend pas à ma requête.

-« Père, je viens vous supplier d'épargner l'apprenti chevalier de Sir Melbourn. »

Aussitôt, je le vois se fermer à la discussion. Les sourcils froncés, il se place aussitôt sur la défensive.

-« Il en est hors de question ! Ce jeune homme est aussi coupable que Sir Melbourn ! »

-« Je ne le pense pas, Père. Il est venu se confier au vicaire parce qu'il savait que c'était mal de la part de Sir Melbourn de… »

Je ne peux le dire à voix haute. Cela m'est trop pénible et beaucoup trop proche de mes intentions à l'égard de Merlin. Mon père ne semble pas s'en formaliser. Il ne sera pas facile à convaincre.

-« Il s'est laissé séduire par Sir Melbourn. Dans le cas contraire, jamais il ne se serait laissé approcher par lui ! »

Je ne m'attendais pas à cela. L'espace d'un instant, je suis décontenancé. Oui, c'est possible qu'il se soit laissé séduire par Sir Melbourn. C'est vrai. Mais ce n'est pas forcément ce qu'il s'est passé. Je décide de sorti la dernière carte qu'il me reste : moi-même.

-« Et s'il s'était s'agit de moi ? »

-« Quoi ?! »

Je sais que je prends d'énormes risques. Dès à présent, mon père me surveillerait sans cesse. Qu'importe. Je ne peux les laisser tout deux. De toute façon, je doute avoir la moindre chance que Merlin ressente la même chose pour moi. Je sais parfaitement que je ne serais jamais complètement heureux. Le plus triste, c'est que cela me convient parfaitement. Qu'importe, je sauverais une vie aujourd'hui.

-« S'il s'agissait de moi à la place de Conrad, m'auriez-vous condamné au bucher ? Si il y a des années de cela, j'avais été embrassé par un de mes précepteurs, nous auriez-vous condamné aux flammes ? »

Mon père semble paniquer sur l'instant. Les yeux exorbités, la bouche ouverte de surprise, il est l'image même de l'étonnement.

-« Arthur ? Est-ce que… »

Bien évidemment, il se demande s'il s'agit de la vérité. Je baisse la tête, essayant de le culpabiliser.

-« Arthur ? »

Il s'approche de moi à pas feutrés, pose une main sur mon épaule. C'est le moment. Je plonge mon regard dans le sien et réitère ma question.

-« M'auriez-vous condamné aux flammes, Père ? »

-« Non, bien sûr que non. »

-« Alors vous vous devez d'épargner Conrad ! »

Je lui lance un dernier regard menaçant et sort de la pièce en trombe. Cela ne sert à rien de forcer mon père à effectuer ce qu'il ne veut pas. Je le sais depuis longtemps. J'ai appris au fil des années à le manipuler selon mes souhaits. Il est arrivé que cela fonctionne. Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'attends pas d'avoir l'aval du Roi et me dirige vers les cachots. Qu'importe si je me fais morigéner si c'est pour sauver la vie d'un homme. Un couloir, un autre, une volée d'escaliers et me voilà aux cachots. Je salue les gardes en poste et me dirige vers les geôles. Lentement, je m'approche de la cellule de Sir Melbourn. Aussitôt, celui-ci se lève, agrippant les barreaux.

-« Arthur ! Je vous en supplie. Vous devez parler au Roi. Conrad n'a rien fait. Je.. »

D'autorité, je lève la main, le faisant taire.

-« Cela ne sera pas utile. J'ai déjà parlé au Roi. Je venais vous informer que je venais le libérer. »

Tremblant de tout son corps, Sir Melbourn se courbe en soupirant, la tête baissée. Il semble soulagé de cette nouvelle. D'un mouvement rapide, il se saisit de ma main. Je ne peux m'empêcher de constater que les siennes sont froides. Resserrant sa prise, cet homme me sourit. J'ai irrémédiablement envie de pleurer, pleurer pour lui, pour moi, pour les hommes comme nous.

Ainsi, je ne suis pas le seul monstre à errer sur cette terre. Ainsi, je ne suis pas le seul à ressentir de l'amour pour un autre homme. Je me sens en un sens soulagé. Il en existe d'autres comme moi. Soulagé et triste. Ainsi, voilà la destinée d'hommes comme nous. L'humiliation, le bucher. Je ne veux pas finir comme lui, jamais. Je ne pourrais pas le supporter. D'un mouvement brusque, j'arrache ma main à sa poigne. Surpris, il finit par hocher la tête. Il doit penser qu'il me dégoûte. Comme il a tord.

-« Merci Arthur. »

-« Conrad ne mérite pas un destin tel que le nôtre. »

Je lis la surprise sur son visage. Le mien doit être semblable en tout point. Ai-je vraiment dit cela ? Je n'en reviens pas.

-« Arthur. Du calme ! Je ne vivrais pas assez longtemps pour trahir votre secret, de toute manière. »

-« Je… »

-« Je vous serais éternellement reconnaissant d'avoir sauvé Conrad. C'est un bon petit. Il ne méritait pas cela. »

-« Non. Ils ne méritent pas d'être condamnés avec nous. »

Sir Melbourn me sourit tristement. Je lui souris en retour. Nous sommes semblables. Amoureux d'hommes qui ne nous aimerons jamais. Excepté que je vivrai bien plus longtemps que lui. Et vous savez, cela ne me réjouit pas du tout. Compréhensif, Sir Melbourn me tend le bras à travers les barreaux. Je me saisit de son avant-bras et le serre. Unis sans l'anormalité.

J'hoche de la tête, un dernier salut et je me dirige vers la cellule voisine. J'y trouve Conrad, avachis sur le col, les jambes enserré de ses bras, la tête basse. A mon arrivée, il l'a redresse, le visage ravagé de larmes. Sans aucune pitié pour lui, je lui intime de se lever.

-« Tu es libre, » dis-je en ouvrant la porte qui le maintenait enfermé.

Celui-ci s'empresse de sortir. Il me remercie. Mon visage est fermé de toute expression. Je n'ai pas envie d'être aimable avec lui, pas après ce qu'il s'est passé. Était-il obligé de dénoncer Sir Melbourn ? Aurait-il pu agir différemment ? Sans conteste.

Conrad prend la direction de la sortie sans s'arrêter. Sur son passage il est hélé par Sir Melbourn. Celui-ci le supplie de s'arrêter mais le jeune homme n'en fait rien. En vérité, Conrad ne mérite pas la liberté. Si cela ne tenait qu'à moi, je laisserais Conrad brûler. Néanmoins, ce sont les dernières volontés d'un serviteur de longue date de Camelot. Je ne peux aller à leur encontre. Sans que je puisse m'en empêcher, je me vois à la place de Sir Melbourn, emprisonné à l'aube de mon exécution. Merlin se serait-il arrêté, lui ? Oui… Non… Oui. Merlin est bon de nature. Merlin ne doit pas approuver l'exécution de Sir Melbourn… Merlin… J'ai beau tenter de m'en convaincre, je n'en suis pas certain.

Je lance un dernier regard désolé à Sir Melbourn avant de prendre le chemin de ma chambre. Il se fait tard. De toute manière, je n'ai plus envie de rien. Je remets mon masque d'impassibilité en place. Je ne suis pas censé être triste.

A mon arrivée, Merlin est présent. Mon diner m'attend sur la table. Il ne dit rien, se contente de m'observer. Je m'efforce de ne pas lui prêter attention. Sans un mot, je m'attable, déplie la serviette sur mes genoux. Je n'ai pas faim. Je sais d'avance qu'il me faudra me forcer. Les apparences, toujours sauver les apparences.

-« Arthur ? »

-« Hum ? »

Je me tourne vers mon serviteur. Il m'a apparemment adressé la parole mais je ne l'ai pas entendu, obnubilé par mes pensées.

-« Je vous demandais si vous aviez parlé avec Sir Melbourn. »

-« J'en viens. »

-« C'est tout de même ignoble ce que ce chevalier a fait. »

Ignoble ! Je me fige. Mon sang se glace. Mon monde s'écroule. J'en lâche ma fourchette. Celle-ci finit sur le plancher. Ignoble… Le suis-je aussi ? Cette question a-t-elle raison d'être. Melbourn et moi sommes atteints du même mal. L'amour… Ignoble…

-« Arthur ? »

Merlin ne comprend bien évidemment pas ma réaction. Comment le pourrait-il ? La surprise passé, je congédie Merlin, certes un peu brusquement. Il se contente de sortir non sans un regard de reproche.

Cela ne peut plus durer ainsi. Ai-je vraiment envie de finir comme Sir Melbourn ? Humilié, hué, excommunié, brûlé vif… Non, Mille fois non. Seul, je me permets de délaisser mon repas. Je n'avais de toute manière pas l'intention d'y toucher. Contrairement à mon habitude, je vais m'allonger dans mon lit, habillé, les bottes toujours aux pieds. Je m'emmaillote dans ma couverture. Je ne veux pas terminer au bucher. Hors de question, jamais. Je ne peux plus continuer sur cette voie, la voie du Mal. J'ai la chance de pouvoir changer mon présent. Après tout, Merlin vient de me prouver qu'il ne sera jamais à moi. Jamais…

Je ne peux plus être amoureux de Merlin. Je ne veux plus être amoureux de Merlin. Que me reste-t-il ? Rien, absolument rien. Au moins, nous sommes nous réconcilié avec Merlin. Encore lui ! Toujours lui, envahissant mes moindres pensées ! La colère et le désespoir me gagnent. Je suis à nouveau perdu. Ma vie n'est qu'une succession d'incertitudes depuis que je l'ai rencontré. Je n'aime pas me sentir si faible. Je donnerais tout l'or de Camelot pour ne plus l'aimer, pour l'oublier. Comment le puis-je ?! C'est impossible. Il est inlassablement à mes côtés. Est-ce pour cela que je suis sujet à ses charmes ? Parce qu'il est continuellement présent pour moi ? Est-ce cela l'amour ? S'attacher à la personne la plus proche de soit, la personne qui est toujours dans vos pattes ! Car, c'est vrai, Merlin est toujours sur mon chemin, toujours à fureter dans les parages, toujours à contrôler mes faits et gestes quoique je fasse. Est-ce pour cela que je suis tombé amoureux de lui ? Parce qu'il était toujours présent ?

Me faut-il me rapprocher de quelqu'un d'autre pour oublier ce que je ressens pour lui ? De qui ? Personne ne me vient à l'esprit parce que tous m'indiffèrent. Il le faut pourtant, pour mon propre bien, pour celui de Camelot. Qui sait ? Je parviendrais peut-être un jour à être réellement heureux, heureux sans lui…

* * *

Un nouveau jour se lève sur Camelot, un jour comme les autres. Un jour comme il y en a tant eu. Pourtant, pour moi, ce jour est le premier d'une nouvelle vie. J'abandonne le fol espoir qui m'a habité pendant des mois. Merlin et moi… Cela n'arrivera jamais. Je le sais à présent. C'était de toute manière voué à l'échec depuis le départ. Moi, un futur Roi, et lui, un serviteur… Deux hommes. Non, aucune chance. Mon cœur est en berne en ce jour. Je n'enterre pas qu'un ami aujourd'hui, j'enterre à jamais cette passade qui m'a traversé. Je continuerai à me toucher le temps de l'oublier définitivement. Au final, ce n'est pas important. Nous ne sommes rien, juste des êtres de chairs et de sang, des êtres sujets à la corruption de l'âme. Aujourd'hui, un homme sera sacrifié au nom de Dieu, de ces préceptes. Un ami sera immolé pour ses vices. Finalement, je ne sais plus si je le plains ou si je le condamne comme les autres. Hier, je l'aurais plains, aujourd'hui, …

La nuit va bientôt tomber. La cours du château est comble. Chacun veut assister au dernier soupir de Sir Melbourn. Artisans, paysans, se tiennent derrière la ribambelle de gardes présents pour les empêcher d'approcher le condamné. C'est l'événement du moment. Où que j'aille, je n'entends parler que de cela. Pathétique.

L'enchevêtrement de bois se tient au centre des attentions. Brûlera-t-il réellement ? Le Diable viendra-t-il secourir Sir Melbourn ? Stupidités et balivernes de croyants. Tous des sots sans éducation. Il faut dire qu'il y a longtemps que Camelot n'avait pas condamné un sodomite. Habituellement, quand ceux-ci sont pris, ils sont castrés voir bannis. Les deux chevaliers morts doivent avoir pesé dans la décision de mon père. Personne ne semble aborder l'absence d'un deuxième bucher. Il faut dire que personne ne remet jamais en doute les décisions du Roi, mis à part Morgana et moi-même. Mon père n'a rien dit lorsqu'il a appris la libération de Conrad. A vrai dire, je crois que c'est le cadet de ses soucis. Seul le vicaire semble mécontent, posté près du bucher. Régulièrement, il me fusille du regard. Ça lui passera. Effaré, je constate avec tristesse que le bois utilisé pour l'édification du bucher est un bois sec. Point d'asphyxie pour un assassin, il brûlera vif.

Sir Melbourn, escorté de deux chevaliers, pénètre enfin dans la cours. Il est vêtu d'une simple tunique et d'un pantalon de paysan. Je ne peux m'empêcher de le détailler. Débrailler, un œil clos et violacé, boiteux, il progresse en direction du bucher. Son regard est vide, absent. Son esprit flotte dans des limbes lointains. Autour de lui, c'est la cohue. Les gens l'insultent, les gens lui jettent ce qui leur passe par la main. Dire que c'est ce même peuple que je défends… Ont-ils raison ? Ai-je tort de le considéré comme l'homme qu'il fut tout au long de ses années de bons et loyaux services ? Ai-je raison de lui témoigner du respect ? Au fond, cela a-t-il de l'importance ? Il sera de toute manière brûlé. Sir Melbourn me dépasse sans le moindre regard.

-« Melbourn ! »

Je crie son nom. Il passe inaperçu dans le brouhaha ambiant. Lui, m'a entendu. Il se tourne dans ma direction, m'aperçois enfin. Il semble reprendre ses esprits, s'arrête. Nos regards se fixent l'un à l'autre. L'espace d'un instant, nous nous comprenons. Il me plaint, je le vois dans ses yeux. Son calvaire a lui se termine aujourd'hui tandis que le mien ne fais que commencer.

Un des gardes l'escortant le pousse à continuer sa progression. Sir Melbourn me jette un dernier regard puis se tourne vers le bucher, la tête haute. Pas après pas, secondes après secondes, il marche vers sa mort. Il est brave tel le chevalier qu'il fût. Moi, je pleurs intérieurement. Cet homme ne mérite pas de mourir ainsi, déshonoré.

Le voilà qui grimpe les marches le séparant du bucher. Sans ménagement, il est attaché au pieu à l'aide de solides cordes. Il ne se débat pas. Il ne dit rien. C'est un homme brisé qui n'attend que la mort, la vraie délivrance à son cœur brisé.

Lentement, je me rapproche du bucher, tel un escargot. Celui-ci m'attire inexorablement. Je suis définitivement trop éloigné de ce qui se joue, posté en bordure de cours.

Le vicaire s'est lancé dans un de ses sermons sur le pêcher. Je ne l'entends pas. Je ne peux quitter Melbourn des yeux. C'est tout ce qui compte pour le moment, s'assurer qu'il soit en vie. Lorsqu'il ne le sera plus, je serai à nouveau le seul monstre à Camelot. Alors,… Alors, j'avance, alors je l'observe inlassablement, grave cet instant dans la mémoire. Cet homme aux portes de la mort, cela aurait pu être moi. Je ne peux plus me permettre d'erreur de jugement. A partir d'aujourd'hui, je vivrai pour nous deux, nous pervertis par un autre homme, animé d'une même flamme.

Au balcon, j'entends mon père, le Roi, énoncer sa sentence. Je vois les gardes s'armer de torches. Je les vois allumé la paille sous les pieds de Sir Melbourn. Je la vois s'enflammer, gagner en ampleur. Je le vois fermer les yeux, murmurer le nom de Conrad. Ensuite viennent les cris d'agonies, les hurlements de douleurs. Les flammes ont prises possession de ses mollets, de jambes. Ce spectacle est à peine soutenable. Pourtant, je ne ferme pas les yeux, j'avance. L'odeur de chair carbonisé est insoutenable. Elle me retourne le cœur mais j'avance toujours. Sir Melbourn continue de hurler, de se débattre. Son pentalon a brûlé depuis lontemps, découvrant ses jambes. Elles ne sont plus que des chairs rougies et purulentes. Des énormes cloques apparaissent sur sa peau avant de disparaitre à leur tour, laissant la place à de la chair noircie. Les flammes gagnent en intensité, s'attaquent à son torse. Le pauvre est toujours en vie. Je donnerais n'importe quoi pour avoir mon arbalète en ce moment. Il faut l'achever! Pourtant, je ne fais rien pour le soulager. On ne le permettrait pas. J'avance.

Autour de moi, les citoyens de Camelot semblent heureux du spectacle. Les chevaliers se permettent de plaisanter, de tenir des paris. Ainsi donc, voilà comment je finirai si je m'acharne dans la voie de mon amour pour Merlin. Voilà le sort que je réserve à l'homme que j'aime.

Sir Melbourn a cessé de se débattre. Son torse et ses bras sont noircis à leur tour. De faibles plaintes s'élèvent encore, seul signe de vie.

Je ne suis plus qu'à quelques enjambées du bucher. La chaleur des flammes réchauffent mon visage. J'avance. Une larme coule le long de ma joue lorsque le feu embrasse le visage de Sir Melbourn. Elle est immédiatement asséchée par la chaleur du feu. Il est mort, mort dans d'atroces souffrances, mort sans avoir revu sa femme ou ses enfants, mort trahi par l'homme qu'il aime. C'est trop, beaucoup trop pour que je puisse le supporter. Je n'ai qu'une seule envie, périr avec lui. C'est ce que je mérite après tout. Pourquoi serait-il le seul à mourir aujourd'hui ? Un pas, un autre. Les spectateurs commencent à se disperser. Pourquoi rester puisqu'il ne souffre plus ? Ce n'est plus assez amusant semblerait-il.

Encore un. La chaleur devient insoutenable. Je la sens rougir mon visage. Tout du long, je ne l'ai pas lâché du regard. Même mort, je ne peux me détacher de lui. J'observe son corps calciné, la manière dont les flammes rongent ce qu'il reste de lui. Encore un pas.

Soudain, je suis saisit par le bras, tiré en arrière. Je me retourne, fusillant l'opportun qui ose m'importuner. Merlin. Toujours lui. Les sourcils froncés, il semble inquiet et refuse de me lâcher. En un instant, je prends conscience de ce qui m'entoure. Je ne suis qu'à deux pas de cette énorme flamme qu'est le bucher. S'il ne m'avait pas arrêté, je… Mon Dieu ! Sans un mot, je hoche la tête à son intention. Aussitôt, il me lâche. Inquiet, je regarde autour de moi. Les habitants de Camelot se sont évanouis dans la nuit. Quelques gardes m'observent curieusement. Rien, d'alarmant. L'odeur ambiante me retourne l'estomac. Sans attendre Merlin, je fuis ce lieu de mort. Sa mort, la mienne. Plus jamais, je ne lèverai les yeux sur Merlin. Plus jamais.

* * *

Reviews ! Please !

Un peu d'histoire : Les homosexuels à travers le temps et le bucher.

A la première condamnation pour sodomie, c'est la castration; à la deuxième, c'est l'amputation d'un membre et à la troisième, c'est le bûcher ou la potence.

Le 6 août 390, l'empereur romain Théodose Ier proclame un édit condamnant au bûcher les sodomites. En 1120, le Concile de Naplouse institue la peine de mort sur le bûcher pour les sodomites. En 1215, le IVe concile du Latran impose aux seigneurs de poursuivre les sodomites sur leurs terres, sous peine d'excommunication. En 1259, Bologne punit les sodomites du bûcher ou de l'exil définitif.

Pour les pouvoirs en place, l'accusation de sodomie était aussi facile qu'utile :

- facile car faute de témoins seuls les aveux arrachés par la Question justifiaient l'accusation

- utile car elle étayait faute d'autres charges, une accusation souvent bien pauvre par ailleurs. C'était en quelque sorte l'accusation de dernier recours.


	13. Petites annonces

Hello braves gens.

J'ai repris l'écriture de M&A. Je cherche une bêta lectrice pour mon orthographe. J'en ai bien besoin comme me l'a fait remarquer Dame de Brecheliant. Le poste est à toi Oh Dame si cela t'intéresse. Sinon, n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un mp si cela vous intéresse. Heeeeeeeelp T_T

Merci à tous. Votre patience ne sera plus très longue jusqu'au prochain chapitre.

Xxx

Mise à jour : Padoune2620 est devenu ma bêta lectrice. C'est dorénavant elle qui faudra harceler :-D Et oui, je dénonce. Je plaisante. Soyez gentil avec elle. Mon orthographe lamentable et moi-même la remercions grandement pour son aide.

Prochain chapitre ce weekend avec beaucoup de chance.


	14. Chapter 14

Bonjour.

Voici (enfin) le nouveau chapitre de M&A. Je tiens à m'excuser pour cette longue période d'inactivité. Je travaillais beaucoup trop… c'est toujours le cas mais plus autant. La série me manque… Vous aussi ? Vous avez vu la BA d'Atlantis, la nouvelle série qui remplace Merlin ? Je suis sceptique. On retrouve la même dynamique et certains des mêmes acteurs. Retrouver Lady Catrina/The troll m'a bien fait rire. ^_^

Je ne vous cache pas que j'ai galéré pour ce chapitre… Oui encore. Je tiens à remercier Padoune2620, ma bêta adorée qui supporte mes frasques ainsi que Gargouilles et RoyalPrat pour leur soutien.

Vous êtes en droit de me lapider après ce chapitre.

* * *

Un peu d'histoire :

L'âge adulte au Moyen-Âge : classes . bnf . fr / ema / ages / index 3 . htm

Le mariage au début du Moyen-Âge : medieval . mrugala Mariage / Mariage . htm

* * *

Gwen

Je l'ai encore croisé hier. Vous me direz que c'est inévitable en vivant sous le même château. Rien d'exubérant. Rien d'inattendu. Rien de ce que je désir en secret depuis maintenant un an. Je ramenais un seau d'eau de la basse ville pour Morgana lorsque je les ai aperçus à l'opposé de la grande cours. Arthur, à cheval, et lui, à pied, se dirigeant vers les portes du château pour une quelconque raison. Il serait plus juste de dire qu'Arthur sortait. Merlin se contentait de lui courir derrière en le harcelant de questions, un pli d'inquiétude lui barrant le front. N'obtenant aucune réponse, il tenta de saisir les brides du cheval du prince. Il fut intercepté dans son mouvement par une tape sur le dos de la main. Arthur n'en attendit pas moins pour partir au trot, le laissant derrière lui. Merlin en resta coi, les yeux fixé sur la silhouette du prince jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse avant de faire demi-tour sans même un regard pour moi.

Un peu plus tard ce jour-là, je suis venu le visiter à l'Office. Toujours soucieux, il ne m'a pas une seule fois demandé de mes nouvelles, trop obnubilé par l'absence du prince. J'avais pourtant mis ma belle robe, cadeau de mon défunt père. J'en suis là, à regarder un homme de loin sans espoir de retour. Je pensais pourtant qu'il avait compris mes sentiments à son égard. Bon sang, je l'ai embrassé ! N'est-ce pas un signe suffisant ? Je n'en reviens toujours pas de mon audace d'alors. Dans mon souvenir, il m'avait semblé avoir apprécié le geste. Ce soir-là, après sa résurrection, je l'ai attendu dans ma chaumière, frémissant à chaque bruit de bas dans la rue… Malgré mes attentions à son égard au cours des dernières semaines, il n'est pas une seule fois venu me trouver pour en parler. Il n'est jamais venu malgré l'espoir que je nourris depuis bon nombre de mois. Nous avons pourtant discuté à de nombreuses reprises depuis lors… Jamais de ce baiser échangé. Au lieu de cela, il offre toute son attention à son prince tandis que moi, insignifiante servante, je me vois obligée de l'observer de loin. Encore aujourd'hui, j'en ai eu la preuve en empruntant le même couloir qu'eux. Il accompagnait Arthur comme à l'accoutumée. Accompagnait n'est pas le bon mot. Il lui courrait littéralement derrière chargé de diverses pièces d'armures. Il ne m'a même pas adressé un regard. En vérité, je ne pense même pas qu'il m'ait vue, obnubilé comme toujours par le bien-être du prince. Cela m'a peinée de le voir si soucieux du bien-être d'un homme qui ne le mérite pas. Certes, Arthur a changé depuis que Merlin est à son service. Il a changé en bien. Arthur n'est plus le tyran arrogant qui, jadis, terrorisait les serviteurs. Il est devenu plus sociable et paradoxalement, il s'est coupé de ses anciens amis chevaliers. C'est pour un mieux. Ils n'étaient pas d'une bonne influence de toute manière, toujours occupé à jouer de méchants tours aux autres. Non, pas de bonne influence du tout.

Je ne suis pas la seule à avoir constaté le changement qui s'est opéré. J'entends souvent des brides de conversations au marché. Tous l'ont vu. Tous en parlent à voix basse. Arthur se montre enfin à la hauteur de ce que le peuple réclame à larmes et à sang. Un Roi capable de les guider vers cette paix si longtemps souhaitée. Un Roi aimant et attentionné. Un Roi différent d'Uther Pendragon.

Arthur n'est pas encore parfait dans ce rôle de futur dirigeant mais il s'inquiète de plus en plus du bonheur de son peuple. C'est un premier pas vers un futur plus serein. À n'en point douter, Arthur sera un Roi bon s'il persévère dans cette voie. Je le sais. Je le sens dans mes tripes.

Qu'importe, il ne mérite de toute façon pas Merlin. Je suis sûr que celui-ci serait mort à l'heure actuelle s'il ne s'était pas réconcilié avec Arthur. Au fond de moi, je désespérais que cela arrive. Je n'aurais pas supporté qu'il disparaisse de nos vies. Non ! Et je pense sincèrement qu'Arthur ne s'en serait jamais réellement remis.

Je ne remercierai jamais assez Morgana d'avoir accepté de plaider en sa faveur auprès d'Arthur. Moi, je ne pouvais pas le faire. J'aurais sans nul doute fini au pilori pour ma témérité. Tout le monde est en vie au final et c'est le principal. Les habitudes ont repris leurs places à Camelot. Pourtant, je continue d'espérer un geste de Merlin bien que, peu à peu, je finisse par me résigner. Il ne m'aime pas. Tout au plus, je ne suis qu'une amie. Mon attachement envers Merlin ne sera jamais partagé, je le sais. Une amie… Rien de plus.

Un fait étonnant à pourtant marqué ma journée d'aujourd'hui de son empreinte. Alors que Merlin passait sans un regard, Arthur, lui, m'a vu et m'a souri. J'étais pourtant encombrée d'une pile de lingues. Et il m'a souri. Vous vous rendez compte ! Il m'a souri, à moi ! Une servante parmi tant d'autres. Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Mon cœur s'emballe en me rejouant la scène. Il n'est pas Merlin mais c'est toujours plaisant de ne plus se sentir quelconque, perdu dans la masse.

Je sais bien que je ne devrais pas réagir de la sorte, qu'il s'agissait plus d'un signe de reconnaissance que d'un signe de réel attachement. Néanmoins, je ne suis pas insensible au geste. Qui le serait ? Lui m'a vu alors que je me pensais invisible. Lui m'a souri tandis que l'homme que je chéris en secret passait sans un regard pour moi. C'est tellement inattendu, surtout venant de la part du prince. Depuis aussi loin que remonte ma mémoire, Arthur n'a jamais porté attention à aucune fille, exception faite de Morgana. Oh, toutes ont bien essayé d'obtenir ses faveurs, servantes comme princesses, mais ce, sans résultats… Et il m'a souri, à moi ! Je sais que ce n'est que par…Par quoi ? Par amitié ? Non. Par gratitude ? Peut-être. Mais c'est tout de même flatteur venant de lui. Il faut croire qu'il ne cessera jamais de me surprendre. Il ne se préoccupe plus uniquement de lui-même. Il s'est, en quelque sorte, ouvert aux autres comme si un voile invisible venait de s'envoler. Et je sais qu'on le doit uniquement à Merlin. Il a réussi là où tous ont échoué au fil des années. Avec ou sans son amour, je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant pour cela.

* * *

Merlin

J'évite de justesse la porte des appartements princiers alors qu'elle m'est fermée violemment au visage. Deux jours que ce manège-là dur. Je laisse échapper un grognement de frustration sans même m'en apercevoir. Il va finir par me rendre fou ! Ma vie n'est qu'une succession de problèmes et de questions sans réponses. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je sois en charge du plus lunatique et imprévisible des princes en ce bas monde ? En quoi ai-je fauté cette fois ? Las et en colère, je m'adosse au mur derrière moi, face à la porte de ses appartements. Je suis perdu.

Deux jours plus tôt, la situation semblait de bonne augure, en voie d'amélioration. Tout d'abord, Arthur s'est comporté de manière polissonne en voulait me surprendre. Nous sommes tombés au sol et nous avons ri de notre bêtise. Cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais plus rit. Je crois qu'il en était de même pour lui. Ensuite, il m'a amené dans ce qu'il a appelé son refuge. Une magnifique berge cachée parmi les saules pleureurs. Un havre de paix où la lumière filtre entre les arbres créant une ambiance indescriptible. C'est de loin le plus bel endroit sur Terre qu'il m'ait été donné de voir jusqu'à présent. Arthur m'a raconté les circonstances de la découverte de son refuge. Dire qu'il m'a surpris par ce geste est un euphémisme. Je ne le pensais pas si sensible, ni si concerné par mon bien-être. Je ne le pensais pas si tracassé pour avoir besoin d'un endroit où s'isoler. Je ne serais dire à quel point ce geste, surtout venant de sa part, m'a touché. Je pense le connaitre depuis le temps où je suis à son service. Il parvient pourtant encore à m'étonner. Ainsi, Arthur Pendragon a lui aussi un cœur même s'il le cache de toutes ses forces. J'en arrivais à douter de ce fait. Il faut dire à ma décharge qu'Arthur passe tout son temps à jouer au brave chevalier sans peur ni sans reproche…

Depuis mon retour des douves, je me suis efforcé de me montrer efficace et silencieux. N'est-ce pas, après tout, ce qu'on est en droit d'attendre d'un serviteur ? Il faut dire que je n'avais plus le cœur à plaisanter.

Pourtant, malgré tous mes efforts et mes convictions, il semblerait qu'Arthur me préfère bavard et impertinent. Et, à vrai dire, je me préfère aussi au naturel. Je ne sais combien de temps j'aurais encore pus maintenir cette mascarade en sa présence. Je n'ai finalement pas le cœur de me venger de sa personne bien qu'il l'aurait mérité.

Inévitablement, il a fallu que notre relation s'améliore et s'étiole dans la même journée. Arthur se comporte étrangement depuis la condamnation de Sir Melbourn… D'accord, il se comporte plus étrangement qu'à l'accoutumée. Il est taiseux, taciturne, plongé dans ses pensées une partie du temps. L'autre partie, il se contente d'essayer de me semer dans les couloirs du château. Il ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis 2 jours, ni à personne d'autre, exception faite de son père. Ne parlons même pas du fait de l'avoir récupéré juste avant qu'il ne se jette dans le bûcher…

J'ai beau lui en vouloir de son attitude envers moi, je suis inquiet pour lui. Depuis quelques mois, Arthur est instable, changeant, voir irascible à certains moments. Je me demande bien la cause de tout ceci ? Quoiqu'il en soit, avoir récupéré Arthur à quelques pas de flammes de la taille d'un homme m'inquiète au plus haut point. J'ai déjà assez de difficultés à le maintenir parmi les vivants sans qu'il n'attente lui-même à sa vie. Est-ce à cause de la mort de Melbourn ? Oui, définitivement mais cela n'explique en rien le fait qu'il me fuit. M'en veut-il de mes propos à l'encontre de Sir Melbourn ? Je l'ai critiqué, c'est vrai. Quiconque sain d'esprit ferait de même. Melbourn n'était, passé l'horreur de son méfait, qu'un égoïste qui a condamné 5 personnes au tourment et à la moquerie : sa femme, ses 3 enfants ainsi que son apprenti chevalier et ce, uniquement par luxure déplacée. Tous se sont finalement vu bannir de Camelot. Est-ce cela la folie de l'amour ? J'ai du mal à concevoir que quiconque puisse risquer sa vie et celle de ses proches pour si peu.

Juste pour un baiser…

En vérité, je suis bien mal placé pour juger, moi qui suis incapable d'éprouver ne fusse qu'une infime partie de ce que les amoureux ressentent. Je n'ai jamais eu ce pincement au cœur, cette flamme qu'ils ont au fond des yeux. Peut-être est-ce dû à ma magie ? Non. Ce serait une explication trop simpliste, trop parfaite. Les autres sorciers éprouvent des sentiments, eux. C'est bien pour cette raison qu'ils s'en prennent aux Pendragon d'ailleurs…

Alors pourquoi suis-je si différent ? En toute sincérité, je ne veux pas être différent. Je le suis déjà bien assez à mon goût. Je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que serait une vie à deux, remplie de rires et de baisers. J'envie les couples, les époux, leurs complicités, leurs regards l'un envers l'autre. Je me contente d'observer de loin ce bonheur hors de ma portée. Oh, bien entendu, je pourrais essayer de me lier à une autre servante. Après tout, je ne pense pas être repoussant au point de faire fuir les femmes, loin de là. Alors pourquoi suis-je incapable de faire un geste vers elles ? La réponse est si simple… Ma magie. J'aurais beau me voiler la face autant que je le souhaite, voilà la raison de ma solitude forcée. Je me sens différent, je suis différent, je le serai toujours quoique je fasse. Différents de tous ces gens qui vivent dans ce château sans se douter une seule minute de la présence d'un sorcier à Camelot. Comment se lier à une personne tout en lui mentant quotidiennement ? C'est tout simplement impensable. Ils ne comprendront jamais la raison de tous mes agissements, Arthur le premier. Seule une autre sorcière pourrait me comprendre… encore faudrait-il qu'elles n'aient pas fuit Camelot… Peine perdu…

La seconde raison de mon absence de vie sociale n'est autre que le prince lui-même. Arthur ne me laisse que très rarement l'occasion de penser à moi-même, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il est déjà assez turbulent en journée sans que je doive lui sauver la vie, à son insu, la nuit. Le reste du temps, les corvées que Gaius me confie achèvent de combler mes journées….

Certains jours, il m'arrive de haire ma vie, de haire Arthur pour me faire vivre cette vie parsemée d'embûches et d'ennuis divers. Le reste du temps, j'accepte ma destinée plus par obligations que par réel choix.

Je suis de mauvaise foi, faute à une journée exécrable faite de courses dans les couloirs et de portes claquées. Travailler pour Arthur n'est pas toujours aussi désagréable que de le supporter… Ou bien est-ce l'inverse ? Il faut dire qu'il me tourmente à nouveau. Je nous pensais en bonne voie de réconciliation… jusqu'au bûcher. La mort de Melbourn l'a affecté pour une raison qui m'échappe. Il était un chevalier d'Arthur après tout. C'était une surprise pour nous tous qu'il soit devenu sodomite. Je peux comprendre qu'Arthur se sente trahi par Melbourn mais cela ne justifie en rien son mutisme constant ni son comportement odieux à mon égard. Je n'ai pas mérité pareil traitement ! Quel sera la prochaine étape ? Le retour aux douves ? Les cachots ? L'exil ? Dois-je essayer de le faire parler ? Dois-je le laisser en paix ? J'en ai assez de ménager ce sale prince capricieux !

* * *

Prit d'une bouffée de colère envers l'attitude du prince, je pénètre dans ses appartements avec cris et fracas, bien décidé à lui dire ses quatre vérités en face quitte à terminer au pilori ou au fond d'une geôle. Je suis à bout de nerfs. Cette situation est grotesque. Je n'en peux plus de ses frasques et de ses excentricités.

Arthur est posté à sa fenêtre, comme à l'accoutumée. Il se retourne à mon arrivée, plus surpris que fâché par mon acte. Sourcils levé d'étonnement, il a sa tête d'ahuri, celle qui lui donne un air idiot. Je m'arrête à un bon mètre de lui par prudence avant d'entamer un sermon qu'Uther lui-même aurait aimé tenir à son fils s'il n'était pas aussi aveugle le concernant.

-« Arthur, il faut que nous parlions ! J'en ai assez de votre comportement. Cela ne peut plus durer. Vous allez continuer longtemps à jouer avec moi de la sorte ? Personne ne comprend plus votre attitude. Je ne vous comprends plus. Vous m'envoyer paitre aux douves sur un coup de tête, le lendemain vous tenter de nous réconcilier pour à nouveau m'écarter de votre vie. Vous êtes peut-être prince mais cela ne vous donne pas tous les droits. Je vous apprends sans doute quelque chose en vous disant que le petit peuple dont je fais partie à, lui aussi, des sentiments. Des sentiments que vous bafouez depuis trop longtemps. Ça en devient risible. Le peuple commence à se poser des questions à votre sujet. Je ne…»

J'arpente la pièce de long en large, perdu dans mon élocution quand Arthur me coupe la parole d'une voix rauque.

-« Ce n'est pas prémédité... »

Arthur me fixe, une expression triste au visage, trop souvent arboré ces derniers mois.

-« Que se passe-t-il pour que vous soyez si changeant, Arthur ? Est-ce de ma faute ? Vous pouvez me parler, vous savez. Je ne suis en rien votre ennemi, loin de là. Je peux peut-être même vous aider…»

Je me tourne vers lui mais il ne semble pas prêt à réagir, les yeux dans le vague.

Je m'approche lentement de lui, préparé à fuir au moindre changement dans son comportement.

Précautionneusement, je dépose une main sur son épaule en l'appelant par son nom. Ses yeux trouvent instantanément les miens. Mon geste semble avoir délié sa langue momentanément.

-« Merlin… J'apprécie ta sollicitude mais je ne veux pas en parler. Je… Je me pose beaucoup trop de question récemment, tant concernant mon futur que me concernant personnellement. Sache juste que tu n'es en rien fautif de mon état… »

D'un mouvement lent, Arthur dégage son épaule de mon emprise.

-« Vous vous sentez bien ? »

Il hoche la tête mais je n'en crois rien.

-« Voulez-vous que je fasse mander Gaius ? »

Mouvement de négation.

-« Voulez-vous que je parte ? »

J'ai le cœur au bord des lèvres dans l'attente de sa réponse. S'il me chasse maintenant, je ne suis pas certain d'avoir la force de refaire un pas vers lui…

Autre mouvement de négation.

Je libère mon souffle que je ne me savais pas retenir. Peut-être reste-t-il de l'espoir nous concernant.

-« Voulez-vous que nous en parlions ? »

Mouvement de tête…. Non. Ses yeux me fuient à nouveau. Il m'écarte à nouveau… Bien ! Si lui ne veut pas aborder le sujet, je le peux tout du moins.

-« Cela concerne Sir Melbourn ? »

Vif comme l'éclair, ses yeux retrouvent les miens. Un tel amalgame de sentiments les traverse qu'il m'est difficile de leur donner un nom. Cependant, je peux voir sans mal sa peine transparaitre. Il est définitivement question de Sir Melbourn. Je ne peux le laisser seul dans cet état…

-« Venez, asseyons-nous. »

D'un geste, je lui indique la table à mes côtés. Arthur ne dit toujours rien. Il s'assoit dans sa chaise, celle en bout de table qu'il utilise habituellement pour les repas. Je me poste à l'autre bout pour ne pas l'effaroucher. Nous nous regardons un instant en chiens de faïence. Arthur m'observe, la mine triste. Je le sens bouleversé et, intérieurement, cela me tue à petit feu de ne pas pouvoir l'aider à aller mieux. En parler le soulagera peut-être…

-« Êtes-vous révolté contre Sir Melbourn pour ce qu'il a fait ? »

Haussement d'épaule. Il ne le sait pas. Il a l'air si perdu… Je le crois.

-« Vous voulez en parler ? »

Non.

-« Cela vous aiderait. Je sais que ce qu'il a fait vous a profondément blessé. Il a eu tort d'agir de la sorte et il en a payé les conséquences ! »

-« Vraiment ? »

Vraiment ? Mes sourcils se haussent d'étonnement avant de se froncer. Que veut-il dire par là ? Arthur s'est tu instantanément. Captivé, il gratte l'accoudoir de sa chaise d'un geste absent. Une minute de silence passe… Bientôt deux. Je m'apprête à parler lorsqu'il me précède de peu.

-« Savais-tu que Melbourn avait été mon premier instructeur lorsque j'ai commencé ma formation de chevalier ? Je n'avais que 10 ans à l'époque. Devant ma précocité, mon père avait insisté pour commencer mon apprentissage avant celle des autres enfants. Melbourn m'a accueilli malgré mon âge. Il m'a instantanément traité en adulte, ce que d'autres n'ont pas fait. Bien sûr, cela n'a duré que quelques mois, le temps qu'il soit affecté à d'autres tâches plus importantes... Je ne crois pas que quiconque s'en souvienne à Camelot. À l'époque, c'était un jeune chevalier fraichement promu, marié depuis à peine une année… Et son fils aîné venait de naitre… Et maintenant… »

Arthur se tait. Il n'y a rien à ajouter. Je suis sans voix. Je ne le savais pas. Rien d'étonnant à cela. C'était bien avant mon temps à Camelot, lorsqu'Arthur n'était encore qu'un enfant aux portes de l'âge adulte. En y réfléchissant bien, j'aurais dû m'en douter. Je comprends mieux les raisons de son mutisme. Tous à Camelot ne voyaient en Sir Melbourn que ses méfaits de chairs, que ses crimes. Arthur, lui, le voyait encore comme son instructeur et ami d'enfance… Le premier à l'avoir accepté parmi la chevalerie… Ce ne doit pas être évident pour lui de faire la part des choses entre le passé et le présent. Je ne suis même pas certain qu'il comprenne réellement les raisons du châtiment de Melbourn. Je comprends mieux sa réaction lors de son exécution.

-« Je suis désolé pour votre ami… »

Arthur a un rictus de mépris.

-« Merci… Pour ce que cela change… Cela ne le fera pas revenir… »

-« Ni les deux chevaliers qu'il a tué... »

Son regard me transperce de part en part. Il sait que j'ai raison. Il ne peut le nier. Ne fusse que pour les deux vies qu'il a prises, Melbourn méritait sa sentence. Il a mérité sa mort, d'une manière ou d'une autre...

Arthur se lève, sans doute vexé par ma remarque. Il se poste à nouveau devant sa fenêtre, contemple la cours en contre-bas.

-« L'aurait-on fait exécuter s'il ne les avait pas tué ? »

-« Difficile à dire… Vous connaissez votre père. »

Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû dire cela. Je sais à quel point Arthur est attaché à son père. Cela n'empêche qu'il doit apprendre à être objectif le concernant. Ma réplique n'a pas fait mouche. Le voilà en colère à présent… Mais toujours aveugle…

-« Je connais surtout l'agilité de la langue du vicaire. Ce serpent a sans nul doute aggravé les faits ! »

-« Je ne le pense pas. Quand bien même il se serait abstenu que les conclusions auraient été les mêmes… »

-« Pourquoi ? »

-« Arthur… »

-« Faisons abstraction des deux chevaliers morts. En quoi est-ce mal d'aimer une personne ? »

-« Ce n'est pas cela… »

-« Vraiment ? »

Je ne peux que lui donner raison. Oui, Melbourn est mort pour avoir aimé un homme. Il est mort pour avoir aimé un homme qui ne l'aimait pas en retour. Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler avec Arthur. En tant que serviteur de ce Royaume, il est de loin le mieux placé pour le savoir.

Tous à Camelot connaissent les lois imposées par la nouvelle religion. Tous la respectent, aussi bien les croyants que les païens qui vénèrent l'ancienne religion. C'est le prix à payer pour vivre en paix dans ce Royaume… Dans les autres aussi, à vrai dire. Tous ont adopté cette religion monothéiste, oubliant de ce fait leurs anciens Dieux, leurs cultures ancestrales, leurs savoirs transmis de pères en fils…

Triste constat découlant de la décision des puissants de ce monde. C'est 'l'évolution' imposé à ce monde qui, autre fois, vivait en harmonie avec la nature.

Je ne me considère pas comme croyant en la nouvelle religion… J'en serais incapable compte tenu de la magie qui coule dans mes veines. Je suis bien trop lié aux anciens rites même si je n'y ai jamais pris part. Je me contente juste de simuler les agissements des 'Chrétiens' bien-pensants. C'est un bien piètre sacrifice pour éloigner tout soupçon de ma personne. Ce n'est, finalement, qu'une mascarade que nous jouons tous. Malgré tout, j'y consens.

Dans ces circonstances, que suis-je sensé répondre à Arthur ? Je soupire lourdement. Pourquoi faut-il que nous en parlions ? Parce qu'Arthur l'a décidé, voyons…

-« Arthur, vous savez pourquoi Sir Melbourn a été condamné, n'est-ce pas ? »

-« Je ne suis pas idiot. »

Ce point reste à discuter…

-« Aux yeux de Dieu, Sir Melbourn a pactisé avec le Diable en acceptant cet amour pour Conrad… »

-« Aux yeux de Dieux ou à ceux du vicaire ? »

-« Sans doute aux deux. »

-« Dieu n'est-il pas sensé n'être qu'Amour et Pardon ? Où est-il le pardon pour Sir Melbourn ? » me crie-t-il.

-« Peut-être sera-t-il gracié aux portes des Enfers… »

Ma remarque arrache un rire grave et dédaigneux à Arthur.

-« Arthur, vous me posez des questions dont je ne connais pas les réponses. »

Il refuse toujours de me faire face. Il semble perdu dans ses pensées.

-« Merlin. »

-« Oui ? »

-« Ton village est-il aussi converti à la nouvelle religion ? »

Je ne m'attendais pas à cette demande. Où veut-il en venir ? En quoi mon village l'intéresse-t-il ? Que répondre ? La vérité, au risque d'attirer l'attention du vicaire sur mon village ? Arthur a beau être un idiot, il n'ira jamais en parler au vicaire, encore moins aujourd'hui qu'hier.

-« Certains villageois le sont. Une infime partie du village. »

-« Vous vénérez encore les anciens Dieux ? »

-« Nous respectons et vivons en harmonie avec la nature. Il y a bien longtemps que nous n'avons plus vu de druides dans notre région.»

-« Dans cette religion païenne, Sir Melbourn serait-il décédé ? »

-« Notre village se situe loin des villes… »

-« Tu ne réponds pas à ma question. L'ancienne religion l'aurait-elle condamnée à mort? »

J'aimerais lui dire non. J'aimerais lui donner un peu du réconfort dont il a besoin. J'aimerais…

-« Vous ne comprenez pas. L'ancienne religion n'est pas aussi stricte que la nouvelle. Rien n'est écrit sur du papier. Les druides considèrent l'écriture comme morte, comme trompeuse car à même d'être interprétée. Ils transmettent leurs savoirs par la parole de génération en génération. La vie de tous est en harmonie avec celui de la nature. Notre rythme de vie est emprunté à celui des animaux et des plantes. »

-« Vous qui vous dites si proche de la nature, vous pratiquez pourtant les sacrifices… »

-« Les druides pratiquent des sacrifices pour honorer les Dieux et prévoir l'avenir comme les chrétiens prient le leur dans le même but. »

-« Vous tuez des gens… »

-« Il est vrai. J'oubliais que la nouvelle religion ne tue personne… »

Le silence est de nouveau parmi nous. Je me sens irrité par ses paroles sans même en comprendre la raison. Il doit en être de même pour lui. Pourquoi sommes-nous si opposé alors qu'aucun de nous ne vénère réellement l'une de ces deux religions ? Pourquoi ce sentiment d'appartenance ?

Je ne devrais pas réagir de la sorte. Arthur cherche juste à comprendre le monde qui l'entoure. Il aimerait que je lui dise que son ami ne serait pas mort parmi les miens mais c'est une garantie que je ne peux lui donner.

-« Je ne sais pas. »

-« Hum ? »

-« Je ne sais pas si les druides l'auraient épargnés. Il en reste si peu de nos jours… Moi-même je n'en ai jamais vu dans mon village. »

-« Du fait de mon père… »

Comment le contredire ? J'hoche la tête. Il n'est finalement pas aussi aveugle que je le pensais.

-« Penses-tu qu'ils l'auraient laissé en paix ? »

-« Sincèrement Arthur, je ne le pense pas. Ils ne l'auraient peut-être pas tué pour l'amour qu'il portait à Conrad. Selon moi, ils se seraient contenté d'interdit cette relation. »

-« Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils sont tous si prompt à les séparer. En quoi est-ce important de les opprimer ? Ils ne font rien de mal ! »

-« Arthur. Vous connaissez la réponse. Deux hommes ne peuvent procréer ensemble. C'est un fait. Une telle relation est, par conséquent, inutile et sans avenir. Voilà pourquoi la nouvelle religion bannit ce type d'amour. Voilà pourquoi l'ancienne religion les aurait séparés. »

-« Ne peuvent-ils donc pas les laisser vivre leurs vies au lieu de les persécuter ? Sir Melbourn ne faisait aucun mal.»

-« J'imagine que quelques individus isolés peuvent très bien influencer le plus grand nombre si on les laisse s'exhiber aux yeux de tous. Leurs différences représentent l'inconnu ce qui leur fait peur. Ils représentent de ce fait un danger pour la perpétuation de l'Homme et de la religion quelle qu'elle soit. Ils se doivent donc d'y mettre un terme pour le bien de tous. C'est une leçon que vous auriez pourtant dû apprendre de votre père... »

-« MERLIN ! »

Arthur s'est violement levé et me toise de toute sa hauteur. Je n'aurais pas dû dire cela, je le sais. Je ne suis pas vraiment moi-même depuis quelques jours, tout comme le prince, il semblerait. Quoiqu'il se passe, certaines choses ont besoin d'être dites.

-« La vérité vous dérange ? »

-« Ne dis plus un seul mot si tu ne veux pas… »

-« Finir dans les douves ? »

Ma remarque a eu le mérite de le calmer. Il n'accepte pas ce que je viens de dire. Il ne l'acceptera pas. J'ai pourtant raison. Il ne veut juste pas l'entendre… Comment lui faire comprendre ?

-« Imaginez que vous soyez amoureux d'un autre homme. »

-« Merlin ! »

Sa voix est sévère et rauque quoiqu'un rien vacillante, une mise en garde à ne pas dépasser ses limites, pourtant… J'espace chacune de mes phrases de quelques secondes de silence pour qu'il ait le temps d'assimiler mes propos.

-« Vous comprendrez peut-être les choses ainsi présentées. Imaginez être à la place de Sir Melbourn et aimer un homme comme on aime une femme… »

-« Tu dis des bêtises… »

Instantanément, Arthur s'est rassis, les yeux perdus dans le vague. Son intonation a perdu en puissance. Je crois qu'il commence à comprendre les raisons qui ont poussé le vicaire à condamner Sir Melbourn…

-« Imaginez qu'elle serait la réaction de votre père ? Sa rage…Son incompréhension… Son sentiment de trahison… »

-« ARRÊTE ! »

Arthur me fusille du regard, prêt à me violenter pour me faire taire. Je bénis ma présence d'esprit de m'être assis à l'opposé de lui. Il ne veut pas m'écouter, accepter la vérité telle qu'elle se présente à Camelot…

-« Que dirait le peuple lorsqu'il vous faudra une descendance ? Quelle femme choisiriez-vous tout en aimant un homme lorsqu'il sera temps pour vous de vous marier? Que dirons ses parents lorsqu'ils apprendront la vérité vous concernant ? Que dira-t-elle en vous sachant épris d'un autre. »

Arthur est livide à présent. J'ai dû le choquer par mes propos. Pour son bien, c'était la seule solution… Il faut qu'il comprenne au mieux le monde qui l'entoure afin d'y trouver sa place. Il est le futur souverain de ce Royaume, après tout.

-« Comprenez-vous pourquoi il est impossible tant pour la nouvelle que pour l'ancienne religion de laisser ce genre d'amour s'exprimer en public ? Comprenez-vous les raisons de la mort de Sir Melbourn ? »

Le prince hoche vaguement la tête. Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi muet, mise à part ces deux derniers jours.

-« En s'exposant, bien qu'involontairement, aux yeux de tous, il a entrainé sa famille et son aimé dans sa chute. Il a condamné 5 personnes à une vie de misère loin de Camelot… Est-ce cela l'amour, Arthur ? Est-ce cela pour vous ? »

Je sais que mes propos l'ont blessé, d'une manière obscur et indéchiffrable. Je n'ai rien à ajouter. Je me lève pour sortir quand…

-« Merlin ? »

-« Oui ? »

-« Cette conversation n'a jamais eu lieu. »

-« Qu'elle conversation. »

J'ai droit à son premier sourire en deux jours et cela me suffit pour le moment. C'est, le cœur plus léger et le sentiment de devoir accompli, que je regagne l'Office de Gaius.

* * *

Arthur

Mon sourire de pacotille se fane une fois la porte refermée. Merlin, l'homme que j'aime plus que ma propre vie, vient de me briser le cœur en mille morceaux et avec lui, tous mes espoirs d'une future vie heureuse. Je suis prostré dans ma chaise, incapable de bouger. Je peine à respirer. Un poids immense repose sur ma poitrine. Je m'asphyxie. J'ai mal. Tellement mal. Je me sens si seul, incomplet et incompris dans ce château si peuplé de vie.

La seule personne à qui j'aurais pu parler n'est plus de ce monde. D'un coup de genou, je repousse violemment la table, envoyant valser les chaises dans un bruit assourdissant. Je n'ai même plus le courage de pleurer.

Merlin a raison. Il faut dire qu'il a toujours raison. Melbourn et moi-même avons pactisé d'une manière ou d'une autre avec le diable en acceptant cet amour. Nous sommes des pêcheurs condamné à faire souffrir ceux que nous aimons. Je me rends compte à présent que j'ai volontairement évité de penser à mon père, à la réaction qu'aurait Morgana, au désespoir qu'éprouverait le peuple de Camelot en sachant la vérité… A leur haine envers moi… A la déception que je représente…

Tout au long de mon apprentissage de chevalier, je me suis évertué à rendre mon père fier de moi. J'ai sué sang et eau afin de me perfectionner, jours après jours, dans le maniement des armes. Tous ces efforts pour en arriver là aujourd'hui ?

Non. Je ne peux plus me permettre d'espérer être aimé en retour. Merlin s'est montré assez clair à ce sujet. Je ne peux me permettre d'être aussi égoïste. Le peuple en souffrirait…

Je suis condamné à une vie en solitaire… à le regarder de loin sans jamais l'approcher. Il ne m'accepterait de toute manière pas à ses côtés. Même si cela me tuera à petit feu, c'est ainsi que cela doit être. Dans un dernier élan d'égoïsme, je prie intérieurement qu'il ne rencontre personne, qu'il ne se marie jamais. Ce serait mon coup de grâce. Je ne suis pas certain de supporter son bonheur avec une autre que moi. Jamais…

Je me glisse hors de ma chaise pour terminer à genou sur le sol. Me voilà réduit aux mêmes pratiques que tout homme. Mes mains se joignent et je me mets à prier, prier pour Melbourn, que son âme repose en paix, prier pour sa famille, puisse-t-elle trouver refuge, prier pour le salut de mon âme. Dieu, donne-moi la force…

* * *

Voilà. ^^ Les review sont toujours les bienvenues pour celles et ceux qui en ont le courage.


End file.
